Survivor Fans vs Favorites
by TJBambi93
Summary: 10 fans are taking on 10 people from past seasons. These 10 are popular contestants from seasons past. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the rest to be the Sole Survivor. Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Episode 1 Start Of Something New

Jeff was standing on a hill, located in the Marshall Islands.

"Welcome back to the Marshall Islands! We've been here for Survivor Reals vs. OCs, and today, for the next 39 days, we're setting the stage for the biggest show down yet."

In a boat, we see 10 people rowing a boat.

"These guys are long time fans of Survivor! From a freelance artist, to a black jack dealer."

"_Survivor is a once in a life time chance. You shouldn't throw that all away. So I signed up!" - Matt_

"_I hope I meet some nice guys out here. I don't feel like anyone on my tribe looks like a threat to me." - Jill_

"_Coming into the game, I hope that I'm not an instant target. Just cause I learned to swim 3 days earlier, doesn't mean I'm a weakness." - Tyler_

"But the tribe that they'll be facing against, is a totally different question. The survivors that they'll be facing; will be faces from the past. We'll be meeting them shortly. 39 days, 20 people, 1 survivor!"

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 10 fans entered the area. They had yellow buffs on.

"Welcome to Survivor! You guys are the Foa Foa tribe. Alex, what do you make of your tribe?"

"Uh, they seem like a good bunch of people. I think we'll fare well against the other tribe." replied Alex.

"Or will you? We're about to bring in the next tribe. Ready to meet them?"

Everyone nodded.

Jeff: Let's bring out the first member.

A sexy anthro rottweiler came from the jungle.

"What's up guys!" Jada smiled.

"It's Jada, from **Survivor Reals vs. OCs**."

(_"We've got this game wrapped up," smiled Quinn, "We just need Luigi and Marty out."_

_Jada nodded, "And it's all thanks to you..."_

_She kissed him right on the lips._)

"You fans, are gonna be competing against some of your favorite contestants from seasons past. They are the Galu tribe, wearing purple. Who's next?"

A scrawny, yet fit black man came out of the jungle.

"What up, boys?" greeted Enoch.

"It's Enoch, from **Survivor Marble**."

_("Well, after some examination," noted the surgeon, "We are gonna stitch up your hand, but at a hospital. We can't let your hand get infected or come apart during challenges."_

"_So, I'm out, huh?" noted Enoch, slightly angered._

_The medic nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so Mr. Beckson.")_

"_So this is the so-called leader from Marble, huh? Well, he won't last long in my world, because, well, leaders don't go far." - Kris_

A blond race car driver came out of the jungle.

"Hello people!" cheered Jacky.

"It's Jacky, from **Survivor SEGA All-Stars**."

_(Jacky looked at Knuckles, "All right, you know how cocky Mario is right?"_

_Knuckles nodded._

"_Well," sniggered Jacky, "how about we craft up a fake hidden immunity idol?"_

_Knuckles' eyes brightened, "Yeah Hah! Great idea Jacky! This'll work greatly!")_

A skinny Asian male came out of the jungle.

"The Asian Supreme is back, baby!" smiled Ben.

"Ben Tan, from **Survivor Green Hill**."

_("Thank you Ben for winning!" cheered Michelle._

"_Your very welcome."_

"_I am the Asian Supreme! I saved our group from tribal council, and my own ass. I'm happy that I don't have to see someone go home. (screams in happiness.)" - Ben)_

A monkey with maracas came dancing from the jungle.

"Hey guys! Happy to be here!" smiled Amigo.

"Amigo, from **Survivor SEGA All-Stars**."

_("See here, Ryo," said Jacky, "Amigo knows how to make fire easily."_

"_How so?" asked Ryo, intrigued._

_Amigo sparked a flame in the maracas he held, and BOOM there was fire.)_

A purple shy guy came from the jungle.

"Hi everyone." smiled Amethyst.

"It's Amethyst, from **Survivor Koopa Beach**."

_("I know that Alice and Penny are vying for your vote to get me out." said Galaxo._

_Amethyst nodded, "I've been approached by them, indeed."_

"_At this point," noted Galaxo, "It's smarter to remove Alice over me, since Alice can't do much to support the brains, and then after her removal, Penny goes next.")_

"_Amethyst was a tough competitor in her season. That's someone I would like on my side when the opportunity arises." - Timmy_

A big, strong, Mexican dude came out of the jungle.

"Yo, what's up peeps?" greeted Arlando.

"Arlando, from **Survivor Emerald Hill**."

_("Hell yeah, Jeff. If my vote doesn't go home tonight. I'm gonna be angry." replied Kory._

_Arlando looked at Douglas, and very quietly mouthed "Vote Marenda. I can care less about his reaction"._

_Douglas nodded, unsure.)_

Next, a yellow anthro goldfish came out of the jungle.

"Hey guys!" smiled Freddi, cheerfully.

"Freddi Fish, from **Survivor Cuties**."

_(Freddi took this as a sign to go on, "If you vote with the Roses, and get one other person with you, then the 5 of us can make the Final 5."_

"_But wouldn't we just be the next 2 to go?" asked Eevee, curiously._

_Freddi shook her head, "Nope! Me and Blaze are planning on blindsiding Etna at Final 5, so you both get an extra chance to make it to the final 2!")_

"_I know that Freddi, despite being a weak player, is a mental threat. She knows how to play the game. I have to keep my eyes out for her." - Tyler_

A black female dragon flew out of the jungle.

"Hello there, guys!" smiled Cynder.

"It's Cynder, from **Survivor Cuties**."

_("Cynder, I want you to be truthfully honest with me," started Kazooie, "Did you find the idol?"_

_Cynder raised an eyebrow, "Why would I tell you?"_

_Kazooie smirked, "Well, I was planning on voting you out with the rest of the Roses, but I might spare you if you had the idol.")_

"We now have one more Favorite. Come on out!"

A spiky haired boy entered from the jungle.

"Happy to be here, Jeff!" smiled Sora.

"It's Sora, from **Survivor Reals vs. OCs**."

_("The Reals are a bunch of cocky good-for-nothings. It explains why Laharl and Cloud left so early." muttered Sora._

_Colby nodded, "I agree!"_

"_If you, Gabe, and Dribbles are up for it," said Sora, "Let's get Angry Video Game Nerd or one of his comrades out!")_

"_Sora, in my book, is a hero. He was against the Angry Video Game Nerd, who was a villain. Although you can look at it from any point of view." - Alex_

"This is Survivor Fans vs. Favorites!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, as Jeff threw maps to each tribe.

"Go find your camp, and have a nice 39 days!"

**Foa Foa 'Fans': Alex, David, Jill, Kris, Matt, Nicole, Sami, Timmy, Tyler, and Winslow**

**Galu 'Favorites': Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Cynder, Enoch, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 1

All 10 favorites entered their beach.

"Alright guys," said Jacky, "Let's do this! We are the favorites, and we can beat these fans!"

"3, 2, 1, GALU!" everyone chanted.

"_Oh man, it's been 8 years since I played Survivor last, and I am excited to be back. I'm ready to give it my all." - Ben_

Amigo, Sora, Freddi, and Arlando were wandering in the jungle.

"This looks like a great place to put shelter," noted Sora, "You guys agree?"

Both Freddi and Arlando nodded.

"We should go get some wood," noted Arlando, "I think we should build a decent shelter."

Amigo and Sora left to go get some wood.

"_I have no one from my old season here, which might be good for my sake. Right now, I don't know if I can trust the other people here." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Sora, along with Cynder, Enoch, and Jada were collecting wood.

"We're gonna need a lot of wood," noted Enoch, "The reason being, I think everyone wants a nice shelter."

Sora nodded, "There's a lot of wood on this island, it's the one I lived at in Reals vs. OCs."

"_What's interesting about my tribe, is that we're living on my island, the Malakal beach. Wood here is plentiful, from what I recall." - Sora_

Jada giggled, and turned to Cynder and whispered, "We have so many alpha males; Arlando, Enoch, Jacky. I think it'll be a battle for leadership."

Cynder giggled with her, "I know right?"

"_We have a lot of strong males on our tribe. We have Arlando, Jacky, and Enoch. I think we'll overpower the fans easily. I hope." - Cynder_

Enoch looked behind him, "You gonna help us girls?"

Both Jada and Cynder nodded.

Enoch sighed.

"_After being injured last time, I hope to get farther then last time. But, I hope this tribe sees use in me, unlike the Corr tribe last season." - Enoch_

Enoch, Sora, Jada, and Cynder dropped the wood at Amethyst and Jacky's feet.

"This is all the wood you could find?" wondered Jacky.

Enoch nodded, "Yeah. But I betcha there's more to that."

Sora nodded, "Enoch's right, Jacky, this is the same exact island the Reals lived on in my season, I know where the most wood is."

Jacky smirked, "Nice Sora! Let's go get some!"

He and Sora left to go get wood.

"_From what I know so far, Sora and Jada are from the same season, Cynder and Freddi are from the same season, and Jacky and Amigo are from the same season. I think those pairs might align. But you can't be so sure." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 1

All 10 fans entered their beach.

"Nice job paddling Foa Foa!" cheered Nicole.

Both Kris and Winslow high fived.

"_Man oh man. Where do I begin. This adventure is just the start of something new. My name is Kris Rodgers, and I'm taking the money. No questions asked. Wanna know how? Just watch." - Kris_

Tyler spoke up, "Alright, let's get shelter built!"

That was when groups split up into different directions. Sami, Jill, and Winslow were at the camp making fire, or rather, trying. Matt, Tyler, and Kris went to collect wood.

At the camp, Winslow was rubbing two sticks together, as Sami instructed.

"Now, rub them close together, that should work!" explained Sami.

Winslow did so, and started rubbing the sticks very quickly.

"C'mon!" Jill said, praying.

This went on and on, until Winslow couldn't continue due to exhaustion.

"_Damn. Fire making is difficult. Hopefully, we win the upcoming challenge, and beat the Favorites." - Winslow_

"This is tougher then it looks," noted Sami.

"_Day 1, and we can't make a fire. I hope the Rejects are having the same problem. It'll be fair for both teams to need fire." - Sami_

Meanwhile, Kris, Matt, and Tyler were collecting twigs and branches.

"This look enough for us?" asked Kris.

Tyler nodded, "We only need enough for shelter and fire. I think David and Nicole are building the shelter now."

Kris nodded, "Fair enough."

They returned to camp, to see a regular shelter built with palm frawns and wooden poles.

"Sorry," sighed David, "That's all me and Nicole could find."

Kris groaned in annoyance as he turned to drop the wood near the fire pit.

"_That's suppose to be a shelter? Looks like my play house as a child!" - Kris_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 2

Ben, Jacky, and Arlando were the only ones awake in the morning.

"Thank heavenly god for Cynder," noted Ben, "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have fire."

"_I don't know what the Fans have, but we have a fire-breathing dragon. Personally, I think the Fans only have a pen and book, waiting for our autographs." - Ben_

Jacky nodded, "Yeah, both she and Amigo. Amigo can use his maracas to spark flames."

"Dude, I saw that on your season," noted Ben, "I thought that was awesome."

Jacky chuckled.

"_I like Ben. He reminds me a lot of Knuckles from SEGA. I might need his help if I'm gonna stick it in." - Jacky_

Soon, people started waking up. Sora and Enoch went into the jungle to get more wood.

"So let me ask," said Enoch, "You and Jada tight?"

Sora shook his head, "Not really. We were on different sides in Reals vs. OCs."

Sora took a swing at a tree with his keyblade.

"But, wouldn't you consider aligning with her, being from the same season and all?" asked Enoch.

Sora shrugged, "Why would you care?"

"Well, I'm just curious," noted Enoch, "It's better if you don't align with the past."

"_I'm suspicious of Enoch. I think he's trying to pick out pairs, and then split them up. I have to watch out for him." - Sora_

Meanwhile, Amethyst, Amigo, and Freddi were swimming out in the water.

"I was thinking," said Amethyst, "I think we should all align, and work together."

Freddi nodded, "I agree. I trust you Amethyst."

"Me too," noted Amigo.

"_Amethyst offered an alliance to me and Amigo. I agreed to it, since I liked Amethyst in her season." - Freddi_

"It'd be nice," smiled Freddi, "Especially since me and Amigo are slightly weak."

Amigo chuckled, "I wouldn't call myself THAT weak, but whatever."

"As long as I have your word, then I'll never write your names down." explained Amethyst.

All 3 of them shook hands.

"_I made an alliance with Amigo and Freddi. I hope they keep their word to me, and if they do, then I'll be doing the same to them." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 2

Tyler and Winslow were hanging out by the beach.

"I honestly think," noted Tyler, "That you and I could make a good team."

"Yeah, I agree, man." nodded Winslow.

"Yeah, so, you in for an alliance?" asked Tyler.

Winslow held out his head, "It's a deal on my part."

"Sweet! Who else should be in our alliance?" asked Tyler as he shook Winslow's hand.

"_Winslow and I have made an alliance. For now, it's just us. After some conversations, we decided to also trust David and Jill." - Tyler_

So, a few minutes later, Tyler was talking with David and Jill.

"I think we should work together," suggested Tyler, "Us, and Winslow."

Jill nodded, "I would like that!"

"_I really wanted to be in an alliance as soon as possible, because you can never feel 100% safe if your not. I would like some safety." - Jill_

"David?" asked Tyler, when no response came from him.

David nodded, "Oh yeah, sure!"

"_I can't trust Tyler, nor Winslow. Something tells me that they'll turn on me. I'll just watch my back, and Jill's as well." - David_

Meanwhile, Sami and Kris were talking.

"If we lose, who's leaving?" asked Kris.

"Probably a weak player." noted Sami.

"Like?" said Kris when Sami stopped speaking.

"Nicole, Winslow, David, etc." said Sami counting names on his fingers.

"_Honestly, this tribe shouldn't be focusing on what will help their game. For now, we should stick to removing the weaker members." - Sami_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, You must select 3 people to navigate this cart through a series of obstacles. Obstacles include: moving the cart onto a turntable, and then turning it carefully to the correct track, breaking down a wall, and finally, getting the cart through a small tunnel. First tribe to get back with their cart, and raise the flag at the end, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol. It really looked a lot like him, but it was golden.

"If you have this idol you are safe, no tribal council. Let's get started."

Fans

Pushing the Cart: Timmy, Jill, and Kris

Favorites

Pushing the Cart: Arlando, Jacky, and Cynder

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both the fans and the favorites took off from the start. They were neck and neck until they reached the turntable. Timmy operated it, and Kris and Jill carefully placed the cart on it. Timmy moved the turntable around using the mechanism, and the cart was pointing in the direction of the finish and other obstacles.

Meanwhile the Favorites were slightly dragging. But they reached the mechanism. Jacky stayed near it, and Cynder and Arlando placed the cart on it. Jacky wanted to catch up, but the mechanism jammed on him, due to his constant hurrying.

"Dammit!" cursed Jacky. Since Jeff wouldn't help him, Jacky had to fix the mechanism by himself.

The Fans got to the breakable wall. Timmy rammed the cart through the wall, but to no effort. Kris and Jill helped Timmy bash down the wall. Meanwhile the Favorites were still stuck.

"Sorry guys." muttered Jacky.

"Nah, not your fault." sighed Arlando.

The Fans were now at the final obstacle, the tunnel. Kris, being the shortest of the three, got to his knees, and pushed the cart through the tunnel. Timmy and Jill waited on the other side.

Eventually, Jacky fixed the mechanism.

"Thank god I work with cars." he smirked.

But the Fans were too far ahead of them.

"THE FANS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Fans cheered and hugged.

"Well Fans, you proved yourselves to the Favorites, showing them what your capable of. But, for the Favorites, tough luck on the mechanism, and one of you will be voted out tonight. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 3

Jacky wasn't happy about the lost.

"_Damn. I blame myself for that lost, but I still don't think I should go home. Dude, I'm a strong player, and voting me out will be a mistake." - Jacky_

Jacky, Arlando, Cynder, and Ben were hanging out.

"I honestly think," said Arlando, "That the four of us, should work together."

Jacky nodded, "I agree. Being the strongest of the Favorites, we need to keep the numbers on our side."

"_So, I'm in an alliance with Arlando, Cynder, and Jacky. I think we'll fare well in this game. I think having three strong players on my side will benefit me." - Ben_

"So, who's going tonight?" asked Cynder.

Jacky shrugged, "Probably someone weak, like Freddi or Amigo."

"Or should we," brought up Arlando, "Vote out people we can't trust. For me, I can't trust Sora."

"_Sora, in his season, usually went up against the ones in control. If my alliance gets control, then Sora will become a threat. I think he should go tonight." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Freddi were talking.

"What's the idea for tonight?" asked Amethyst.

Freddi shrugged, "I haven't heard any names come up yet."

"_Tonight is a really hard decision for me. I don't know who to vote out tonight. I haven't heard any specific names come up yet." - Freddi_

Sora soon joined them.

"Hey ladies," he smiled.

"Hey Sora!" Freddi smiled back.

"I know who I'm voting tonight," noted Sora.

"Who?" asked Amethyst.

"Enoch. He's really shady, and I think he wants to split up the pairs," explained Sora, "Like me and Jada, and Jacky and Amigo."

"You mean those from past seasons?" asked Freddi.

Sora nodded.

"_Enoch really scares me. He's just shady, and I really don't what to get voted out due to having an unreal alliance with Jada." - Sora_

Meanwhile, Jada and Ben were talking.

"Sora's been talking to me a lot lately," noted Jada, "And I think he wants Enoch gone."

Ben nodded, "Any particular reason?"

Jada shrugged, "Didn't tell me much."

"_Jada came up to me, and she told me that Sora wants Enoch gone. I was thinking; 'Whaaaaaat?"" - Ben_

"I think that's a bad move," noted Ben, "Enoch is stronger then Sora. I think Sora should go. I don't trust him."

Jada nodded, "I'll think about it."

"_A lot of people are concerned about past relations, and everyone thinks I'm with Sora. I'm not, Sora is not my type of alliance. No way." - Jada_

Before tribal council, Jacky and Ben spoke.

"Jada told me that Sora wants Enoch out," noted Ben.

Jacky sighed, "That's a compelling offer."

"Should we," asked Ben, "I just don't want to get weaker."

"_We're heading off to Tribal council, and names are flying everywhere. It's crazy how a couple of hours can send everyone into a whirlwind of scrambling." - Jacky_

– – – – –

The Favorites entered tribal council.

"I want each of you to grab a torch, and dip it in, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you know, fire represents life on this island. As long as you have fire, your in this game, but if it's gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So it's been 1-8 years for most of you, since you last played the game. Enoch, you just got back from Marble, what made you come back out?" asked Jeff.

"My injury last time. I think me and Jacky have something to prove. We both got injured, and had to be medically removed. I think we deserve to go farther then last time." replied Enoch.

"Amethyst, you've played the game 3 years ago. Anything change since then?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I'm the same old girl that I was on Koopa Beach. I'm here to fight, and play this game until I'm out." replied Amethyst.

"Cynder, you are best known for having 12 votes cast against you, that never counted. You think you'll be a threat to find the idol?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. But, we don't know how the idol works this time, in terms of how to get it. I'm sure we'll find out soon." replied Cynder.

"Jacky, 7 years ago, you played this game. You never played with idols, or with this many people. So this is new to you." noted Jeff.

"Yeah. In SEGA we started with 16, and had no idols. Well, minus the one I made. I'm ready to start playing with true idols, since you could say I had experience with one." chuckled Jacky.

"Arlando, how should this vote go down?" asked Jeff.

"I think this vote should bring us all together. We need to beat those fans. Seriously, it's embarrassing to lose to people who have been watching us on TV." replied Arlando.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Amethyst, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: We made a decision, and I'm sticking to it. Sorry. (?)

Enoch's Vote: Sora, um, nothing personal, I'm just splitting up a potential alliance. (Sora)

Jada's Vote: Sorry Sora, but I'm voting this way to prove to everyone, especially Enoch, that I have no alliance with you. (Sora)

Sora's Vote: Enoch, not only will this be your first vote cast against you, but it'll be the first time you'll be voted out. Bye. (Enoch)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sora.

…

Sora. Two votes Sora. (He nodded, sadly.)

…

…

Enoch. One vote Enoch, two votes Sora.

…

…

…

Enoch. Tied two votes Enoch, two votes Sora. (Enoch raised an eyebrow.)

…

Enoch. Three votes Enoch, two votes Sora.

…

Enoch. That's four votes Enoch, two votes Sora. (Enoch laid his head low.)

…

…

…

Enoch. That's five votes Enoch.

First person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Enoch. That's 6, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Enoch nodded, "Good luck guys. You'll need it!"

"Enoch, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Enoch gave the peace sign as he left.

"With Enoch out, can your tribe pull it together to beat the Fans, who adore you all very much. We'll wait and see. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Enoch's Final Words**

"Damn, I thought I was doing well in this game. But hey, I guess I've experienced the whole Survivor experience. I got injured, I made jury, and now, I've gotten votes and got voted out. Only thing I regret not doing, is winning the game. Good luck to the Favorites."

Enoch – Sora, Freddi, Ben, Amigo, Arlando, Cynder, Amethyst, and Jacky

Sora – Jada and Enoch

If your character is not being portrayed well, PM me to change things around. I WILL not change something that will improve your character's chances of winning. So think before you ask.

Also, from this season on, (this, team fortress, animal crossing, crossover, heroes vs villains) I'll be typing in the Final Words of each booted contestant.

I might post a whole story of each Final Words from the past 8 seasons.


	2. Episode 2 This Weird Bond

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_10 fans were chosen to come compete in the Marshall Islands, for the biggest show down yet._

_Upon arrival, the fans were shocked that their competition would be 10 different favorites from the past 7 seasons. The fans were called Foa Foa, and the Favorites Galu._

_At Galu, Sora's knowledge of their campsite paid off, as he had lived there during Reals vs. OCs. Within minutes, they had a shelter built._

_At Foa Foa, things were a bit rough. Aside from camp problems, one problem was spelled K-R-I-S. Kris had a strategy like never before, and he was ready for anything._

_Alliances were made one by one, such as Amethyst, Amigo, and Freddi, and Tyler, Winslow, David, and Jill._

_At the immunity challenge, the turntable jammed on the favorites, slowing them down, and it caused the fans to win immunity._

_Before tribal council, Arlando wanted Sora out, as he couldn't trust him. However, Sora brought up talk about Enoch being paranoid about potential alliances from seasons past. One such alliance considered was Jada and Sora. The alliance of Jacky, Cynder, Ben, and Arlando considered their options._

_At tribal council, the alliance stuck with Sora, and Enoch became the first casualty of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa 'Fans': Alex, David, Jill, Kris, Matt, Nicole, Sami, Timmy, Tyler, and Winslow**

**Galu 'Favorites': Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Cynder, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 4

The favorites returned from tribal council.

"Damn. He just got back from Marble," noted Arlando, "And we voted his ass off. Man, I'd be pissed too."

"_Last night, we voted Enoch out. I think we'll regret that move later on, but for now, I'm sitting pretty. I'm in a nice alliance, and uh, we just gotta get back into this." - Arlando_

Sora was suspicious about the second vote against him.

"_I know Enoch voted me, but who was the other vote? I'm thinking it's either Arlando, Cynder, or Jada. Oh well, who cares, I'm not one to hold grudges. (coughs) Nerd." - Sora_

Meanwhile, Cynder and Jada were talking.

"Well, Enoch was an easy vote," noted Cynder, "But who would you think is next?"

Jada shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not in the majority alliance. Hell, I'm not even IN an alliance."

"Oh." replied Cynder.

"_Last night I voted Sora, just so that I prove that I do not have an alliance with him. I really didn't think it mattered though, since Enoch left. He was my only concern." - Jada_

"You know," said Cynder, "You could join in with me, Ar, Jacky, and Ben if you wanted."

Jada smiled, "I would like that!"

They shook hands.

"_I added Jada to my alliance, but I don't know how the rest will take it. Granted, Jada is pretty hot, and maybe they won't mind having her around." - Cynder_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 4

Sami and Alex were boiling water early in the morning.

"Thank god for flint, huh?" smiled Alex.

Sami nodded, "Just what we needed."

"_When we won immunity, we also won flint for fire. Knowing Galu probably already had fire due to Amigo or Cynder, we are now at equal grounds with them." - Sami_

After the water was boiled, Alex started filling up canteens. Tyler grabbed his.

"Thanks dude," smiled Tyler.

He turned to Winslow, who was sitting down next to Sami, "Hey Winslow, wanna help me go get wood?"

"Sure." grunted Winslow. With that, both he and Tyler went into the jungle.

Kris looked on with a smirk on his face.

"_If you haven't noticed, you may be blind. It's quite obvious that Tyler and Winslow are in an alliance. Winslow is our oldest member, and by far the weakest physically. If he goes home when we lose, Tyler's next. I guarantee it." - Kris_

Tyler and Winslow were collecting wood, but also talking.

"So, I'm not the first to go?" asked Winslow.

Tyler shook his head, "I'll try to work Alex and Sami, and see if I can save you."

"_Winslow's my ally, but he also lacks the strength to compete in challenges. If he goes home, then my plans are ruined, and I might be next." - Tyler_

"We have David and Jill, right?" asked Winslow.

Tyler nodded, "Yes. I trust them 100%."

"_Tyler told me that David and Jill can be trusted. But really, can I trust them? I don't know. It's not all about Tyler and me. It's really just about me. If I can't trust them, I'll find someone else who I can trust." - Winslow_

Tyler and Winslow returned to camp. Kris watched Tyler, smirking all the while.

"_Tyler needs to play smarter, so if I can get him into rethinking his strategy, perhaps he'll last longer." - Kris_

"Tyler, come here!" called Kris.

Tyler did as Kris said, "Yeah?"

"Don't lie to me, you have an alliance with Winslow." smirked Kris.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"You always go with him on trips and wood trips," noted Kris, "But your hurting your own game by doing so."

Tyler was worried, "Why?"

"Because, Winslow's the oldest. I think he's gotta be the first to go if we lose." smirked Kris.

Tyler rolled his eyes again, "Kris, I don't go around telling you how to play the game. If I screw up with Winslow, then fine. But it's none of your business to get me to go against my will."

Tyler left in anger, but Kris just laid back smirking.

_Kris: He wants to play like that? Fine. You'll be done in no time._

"_Kris shouldn't have to tell me how to play the game. He can play his own damn way. I'm playing a good game so far, and I intend on keeping it like that." - Tyler_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 5

Arlando and Ben were hanging out by the beach, with nothing to do.

"Was Moto ever successful?" asked Arlando, having never seen Ben's season.

Ben laughed, "No. I thought I would, but after re-watching it prior to coming out here, I hated how I played."

"_Last time, I was a whiny baby. Well, in my mind I was. Everytime at tribal I would go 'I know I'm going tonight' blah blah blah. I hate it! (shouts)" - Ben_

Jada soon came down on the beach, about to go for a swim.

"Hey guys," smiled Jada, "Bored already?"

Arlando shrugged, "Gotta be ready for a challenge, babe. I've done my share today."

Jada nodded, and she went towards the ocean.

"Dude, how hot is she?" asked Ben.

"Very." noted Arlando.

"_Jada is the hottest girl to ever play this game. Bar none. I would go furry for her in an instant. Even my friend Dustin said he almost went furry after his season." - Arlando_

Back at camp, Cynder and Jacky were talking.

"We still cool, us 4?" asked Jacky.

Cynder nodded, "Yeah."

Jacky smiled.

"_I like my alliance. Compared to last time where all I had was Knuckles, this time I have a 4-strong alliance. That's big." - Jacky_

"But," said Cynder, nervously, "I asked Jada if she wanted to join up with us."

"You did?" asked Jacky, confused.

Cynder nodded, "That okay with you?"

Jacky shrugged, "I guess so."

"_I am beginning to not trust Cynder. While I'm fine with Jada being with us, I just can't underestimate the tough game that Cynder has to offer." - Cynder_

Meanwhile, Amigo and Sora were tending to fire.

"Your maracas are interesting," noted Sora.

Amigo nodded, "I know! I struck them when we got to camp, and boom; fire!"

Sora smiled.

"_I like Amigo, he's a cool dude, and he's a great outdoors-man. If I need to rely on someone, then Amigo might be the one to go to." - Sora_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 5

David and Jill were talking by the beach.

"Tyler and Kris had a confrontation yesterday," noted David.

Jill nodded, "I heard."

"_Yesterday, Kris attacked Tyler about how he aligned with Winslow. While I agree with Kris on the weak part, I think Kris shouldn't of told Tyler how to play the game, the way he wants him to." - Jill_

"But Kris has good points," noted Jill, "We keep Winslow, we're doomed to extinction."

David nodded, "But we need to play the cards right. I'm a blackjack dealer. I know when to flip."

Jill smiled.

"_I have to play against the odds here. If Tyler and Winslow are the way to go, I'll stick with them. If I need to rethink my strategy, then I'll flip. Remember, I can't let Tyler or Winslow hurt my game." - David_

Meanwhile, Tyler and Timmy were talking in the jungle.

"Your safe, no matter what," noted Tyler, "Your the strongest."

Timmy smiled, "Thank you, man."

"_When Tyler told me that I was the strongest, I felt kind of proud. I felt like I'm the one needed to keep our tribe together." - Timmy_

"Which is why I need you to have my back," noted Tyler.

"What's up?" asked Timmy.

"_I told Timmy that if I ever need help in this game, or vice versa, we would come together, and make an alliance." - Tyler_

Timmy nodded, "I like that idea. Who are we gonna vote first?"

Tyler shrugged, "I don't know. It'll depend on immunity. Personally, I want it to be Kris."

"Hate to break it to you," sighed Timmy, "But we might need him."

They shook hands.

"_I trust Tyler, I think he'll be a great ally to have around. I just hope that he isn't lying to me." - Timmy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Fans entered the challenge area.

"Fans, getting your first look at the new tribe of Favorites. Enoch voted out last tribal council."

Most of the fans were surprised to see him go.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

Jeff: Each tribe will select 4 swimmers, and 2 puzzle solvers. The 4 swimmers will take a club, and try to smash the overhead tiles above the water. Each tile has a key to the puzzle. Once all 4 keys are back, the two puzzle solvers will attempt to solve the puzzle. Each of the four keys have a different pattern on the end, meaning you have to figure out which ones fit in what area. First tribe to open their crate, and raise their flag, wins immunity, and reward.

"Waiting for you back at camp will be a fishing boat, and fishing gear. You should be able to catch fish with them. Also, I have a note for the winners of this challenge. Let's get started."

Foa Foa

Swimmers: Timmy, Alex, Kris, and Matt

Puzzle Solvers: Nicole and Sami

Jock

Swimmers: Ben, Jacky, Freddi, and Arlando

Puzzle Solvers: Amethyst and Sora

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Timmy and Ben dived into the water, swimming quickly to where the tiles are. Ben was slightly faster then Timmy was.

Ben climbed up onto the platform, and took a swing. He connected, and he grabbed the key.

Timmy was getting closer to the platform when Jacky dived out next. Timmy was up on the platform now, and took a swing, and connect. We were tied.

Alex dived out next, and he quickly caught up to Jacky at the platform. Jacky took a swing, as did Alex. They both connected, and were neck and neck.

Freddi and Kris dived out next. Kris acted like a total jackass out in the water, and didn't try. Freddi, being the fish she is, got to the platform, and did a nice jump in the air, hitting the tile. Galu now had 3 keys.

Arlando was last to dive for Galu, and Kris was continuing to act like an idiot. Kris made it to the platform, and missed his hit on purpose.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Sami, frustrated.

Arlando made it to the platform, and connected with his hit. Galu now had all 4 keys.

Amethyst and Sora began on the puzzle. Since Amethyst was a brain on Koopa Beach, and that she also did this challenge before, this was no problem.

Kris finally hit his target, just as Amethyst and Sora finished.

"GALU WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of the favorites hugged and cheered.

"Congrats Galu. Now to the note."

'You must now send one member of Foa Foa to Exile Island. But then, that person must select a member of your own tribe to join them at Exile Island. They will both return on Day 7.'

"Who you sending Galu?"

"Nicole."

"Nicole, your going to Exile Island, and you get to take one Galu member with you."

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst went over to where Nicole was.

"Ok, Nicole and Amethyst, Exile Island awaits."

Both girls left.

"Foa Foa, tribal council tonight. The first fan from this game will go home. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 6

Amethyst and Nicole made their way to Exile Island.

"Man, first time this has happened," noted Amethyst.

"_For the first time, two people have gone to Exile Island. I think that's gonna play a huge factor on how one gets the idol." - Amethyst_

Nicole, meanwhile, was excited to be with Amethyst.

"_I like Amethyst during her season of Survivor. I'm almost feel like there's this weird bond between us, but who knows what." - Nicole_

Both girls got the clue for the idol, but really didn't search all that much.

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 6

Tyler was extremely pissed off at Kris.

"_Kris threw that challenge on purpose, and tonight, he's going home. I promise you that!" - Tyler_

Tyler approached David and Jill, "He's done."

"Kris?" asked Jill.

Tyler nodded, "We only need 1 person. I'll work on Timmy, and then Kris is out."

David nodded, "I'm game."

They shook hands, and Tyler left.

"_Tyler wants Kris out, and I understand why. But, right now, we need to worry about strength, and Winslow needs to go. I love the guy, but he's gonna drag us down at some point." - Jill_

Jill sighed, "Should we really take Kris out tonight?"

David shrugged, "Should we?"

"Tonight, I much rather see Winslow go over Kris." noted Jill.

David thought about it.

"_Like I said, I need to play my cards right. Winslow might be better for the tribe as a whole, but Kris is just a jerk right now compared to him." - David_

Meanwhile, Kris was going through the forest with Sami.

"Man, Freddi just a better swimmer then me," noted Kris.

Sami nodded, "Yeah but, you really made us look bad out there."

Kris shrugged, "That challenge was too rough on me, man. You should of gone in instead."

"_That's a bunch of bull#%#$. If I wanted, I could've done that challenge with my eyes closed. I lost for us on purpose, and I think it's starting to pay off." - Kris_

"So, you cool with voting Winslow tonight?" asked Kris.

Sami nodded, "I guess so. I don't want to start voting out strong members and then be left with him slowing us down."

"_Even though Kris screwed up, it's not really his fault I think. Tonight, it's better if we just take Winslow out." - Sami_

Kris then left from Sami, to conduct a new plan.

"_I want to end this game playing 'The Perfect Game'. How should I go about doing it? By not receiving a vote. I think I know how I can do that." - Kris_

Kris found Winslow wandering in the jungle.

"What's up, man?" asked Kris.

"Not much." smiled Winslow.

Kris nodded, "Listen, I heard this from Alex. He wants you out tonight."

Winslow was silent.

"I came to you because I feel like you don't deserve to leave yet. So, let's get Alex out instead." planned Kris.

Winslow nodded, and left.

"_I'm paranoid right now. Alex wants me out, and I have to save my butt. Kris told me that we could organize a bounty on Alex's head, but we need the numbers. (thinks) Tyler can do it for me." - Winslow_

Before leaving for tribal, David was confident in his decision.

"_I know who I'm voting tonight. Hopefully, that person leaves tonight." - David_

– – – – –

The Favorites entered tribal council.

"I want each of you to grab a torch, and dip it in, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"Fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're in this game, but if it's gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So you all are hard core fans of the show. Jill, how excited did you get when you were going up against players from the past?" asked Jeff.

"Very! I loved everyone from their past seasons. But, their tribe is strong. They have Arlando, Jacky, and Cynder. They are going to be a force." noted Jill.

"Tyler, are the fans one big happy family?" asked Jeff.

Tyler shook his head.

"Far from it. We are very dysfunctional. I just wish that people would mind their own damn business." replied Tyler.

"David, what happened?" asked Jeff.

"Kris and Tyler got into a fight over alliances." replied David.

"Tyler's aligning with someone who might be going home tonight." interrupted Kris.

"Who?" wondered Jeff.

"Winslow. I thought that would be a dumb move if he were to go tonight." replied Kris,

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Sami, should tonight's vote be based on conflict?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. We shouldn't get too focused on personal feelings, and just vote based on who's not going to be any help in challenges." replied Sami.

"Winslow, are you help in challenges?" asked Jeff.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been in one yet." replied Winslow.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Alex, your up."

– – –

David's Vote: Purely strategic vote. Sorry. (?)

Kris' Vote: You aren't meant to be on this tribe. Shame. (Winslow)

Winslow's Vote: I heard that your coming after me, so you've gotta go. Bye! (Alex)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Winslow. (He nodded.)

…

Winslow. Two votes Winslow.

…

…

Alex. One vote Alex, two votes Winslow.

…

Alex. We're tied. Two votes Winslow, two votes Alex. (Alex was confused.)

…

…

Winslow. Three votes Winslow, two votes Alex.

…

…

Winslow. That's four votes Winslow, two votes Alex.

Second person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Winslow. That's five, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Winslow sighed as he took his torch to Jeff.

"Winslow, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Winslow waved goodbye as he left.

"A lot was said tonight. Perhaps the next vote will be based on conflict, if this continues. Grab your torches, and head out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Winslow's Final Words**

"I guess Kris lied to my face, and also Tyler's face. Oh well, I had a blast in and out. I just wished that I got a chance to do some of the challenges, and prove myself. I feel like I got voted out because I'm 20 years older then the rest of the Fans. Good luck Tyler."

Alex – Tyler and Winslow

Winslow – David, Sami, Jill, Kris, Matt, Alex, and Timmy

Sorry Wimpzilla. Your the first fan to go home. :(

If your character is not being portrayed well, PM me to change things around. I WILL not change something that will improve your character's chances of winning. So think before you ask.


	3. Episode 3 He's Not My Boyfriend

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Cynder and Jada talked, and Cynder decided to add Jada to their alliance, without consent from any of her allies._

_At Foa Foa, Kris told Tyler that he shouldn't align with Winslow, since he was the oldest, and could go at any time. This was insulting to Tyler, and walked off offended._

_Meanwhile, back at Galu, Jada's body was unintentionally seducing Ben and Arlando. Meanwhile, Cynder told Jacky about her alliance with Jada, and it made Jacky a bit weary of her._

_Due to Kris goofing off, Galu won immunity._

_David and Jill considered their options available to them. Tyler wanted Kris out. Kris wanted Winslow out. And Winslow wanted Alex out. All the while, Tyler went up to Timmy, and made a deal with him to watch out for him. This was to ensure safety should Winslow go home._

_At tribal council, Kris was spared, and Winslow ended up getting voted out. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa 'Fans': Alex, David, Jill, Kris, Matt, Nicole, Sami, Timmy, and Tyler**

**Galu 'Favorites': Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Cynder, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 7

Tyler wasn't afraid when returning to camp.

"_Great, just great. Winslow is gone, uh, I'm pretty sure Alex knows I voted him, and uh, I might be going next. But, that's about to change." - Tyler_

Tyler went straight to Timmy.

"So, remember our deal 2 days ago?" asked Tyler.

Timmy nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"Want to align now, I have no one on my side." noted Tyler.

Timmy shrugged, "Of course."

They shook hands.

"_Me and Tyler are now fully in an alliance, so it's more then just a deal now. But, I would like other people on my side." - Timmy_

"But, just the two of us?" wondered Timmy, "I think we won't go far."

Tyler shrugged, "Who do you suggest?"

"Matt, maybe. Or even Nicole," guessed Timmy, "We just need numbers, and we'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine."

Tyler smiled.

"_David and Jill aren't on my side, or else they would have voted with me. I guess I need a new plan, and see if I can prove to Kris that Winslow was not my downfall." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Matt, Kris, and Sami were hanging out by the fire.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." noted Kris.

"Why be sorry?" asked Matt.

"I felt like a jerk." said Kris, smugly.

Sami shrugged, "It's all right, I guess. I think you really didn't do anything."

Kris smiled.

"_Sympathy. It's what I'll use to my advantage. If I can act like the nice guy to their faces, perhaps they'll keep me around." - Kris_

Sami sighed, "But, we can't lose Tyler next. I'm serious. We need more weak players out. Those favorites are way too strong."

Matt nodded, "They have the brute forces of Arlando and Jacky, that's for sure."

"_Kris may want Tyler out next, but we can't lose him yet. Tyler is somewhat strong in the challenges, and he can't go home yet." - Sami_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 7

Amigo, Amethyst, and Freddi were hanging out by the beach.

"You got the clue to the idol?" asked Freddi.

Amethyst nodded, "But, I couldn't find it."

"We need the Fans to send you again, huh?" chuckled Amigo.

"_I never played with idols before, so it's all new to me. I'll learn as we play, as I think Amethyst might find an idol for us to share." - Amigo_

"I think Nicole searched more then I did," noted Amethyst, "If we win, we can't send her again."

Freddi nodded, "We should send one of their stronger members, like Timmy for instance."

"But," warned Amethyst, "We shouldn't send someone who could easily find the idol within 2 visits."

"_Idols were not so big in my season, even though Roy played one. I think I'll be smart with an idol in my hands, but first we need to get an idol in order to use it." - Amethyst_

Jacky and Ben were talking.

"So, do you trust Cynder?" asked Jacky.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. You?"

Jacky shook his head, "She added Jada to our alliance, without any consent."

"_Jacky doesn't trust Cynder, simply because she didn't ask permission to add Jada to our ranks. Are you kidding me?" - Ben_

"I'd say, keep Cynder," replied Ben, "She'll help us find the hidden idol, since she saved herself of 12 votes, if I remember."

Jacky nodded, "Question is, will she use it to save us, or herself."

"_Ben suggests that we keep Cynder around, until we get the idol. I like that idea, since we kind of need Cynder right now for challenges, but we can drop her later." - Jacky_

"But, I'm fine with Jada on our side, man." smiled Ben.

Jacky chuckled, "I'm sure you are."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Favorites entered the challenge area.

"Favorites, getting your first look at the new tribe of Fans. Winslow voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will play a game of Survivor basketball. New rule to basketball is pushing, since you will be playing on a net floor. Teams will be 3-on-3. Work together, and the first tribe to score 4 points, wins reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, like blankets, pillows, and what not.

"Playing for comfort. I'm sure after 7 days, it's getting rough. So, here are some comfort items, to help out. Let's get started."

Round 1 Cynder, Freddi, and Arlando VS Nicole, David, and Matt

"Survivors ready? GO!"

David caught the ball, but got shoved hard by Arlando's big build. Matt caught the ball that was flung out of David's hands. Nicole distracted the girls, while Matt got the point.

"Fans score! 1-0!"

Round 2 Jada, Amigo, and Arlando VS Sami, Alex, and David

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jada got the ball, and Sami was about to tackle her, but Arlando held him down. Jada ran over to the hoop, and shot. She missed, though. Amigo, however, was there, and re-shot the ball. However, it got intercepted by Alex, and he threw the ball over to David. Arlando got off Sami, and ran to go get David, but he was too late.

"Fans score again! 2-0!"

Round 3 Amigo, Ben, and Cynder VS Alex, Sami, and Nicole

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben got the ball first, but Sami smacked it out of his hands. Sami got the ball quickly and threw it over to Alex. Alex was chased by Amigo to the hoop, but Amigo couldn't keep up to Alex.

"Fans score yet again! 3-0!"

Round 4 Cynder, Amethyst, and Ben VS Nicole, Alex, and Kris

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris got the ball, and faked Ben out. Kris then finally threw the ball to Alex, who outran Amethyst and Cynder to the hoop.

"FOA FOA WINS REWARD!"

All of the fans hugged and cheered.

"Clear wipeout by the fans. Fans, your sending a favorite to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

"We'll send Amigo."

Amigo nodded, and got off his mat.

"Now Amigo, choose a fan to join you at Exile."

"Sami!"

Sami sighed, and joined Amigo.

"Amigo, Sami, enjoy your stay at Exile. You'll rejoin your tribes at the next immunity challenge."

They left for Exile.

"Favorites, got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back. See you later."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 8

Amigo and Sami collected the clue.

"Nice to meet you, man," greeted Sami, "I'm Sami. I'm a college student."

Amigo smiled, "I'm Amigo, but I think you knew that."

They both chuckled.

"_I like Amigo, he's the kind of guy I would want on my side. But for now, I really want to stay true to the Fans." - Sami_

Sami went out searching for the idol, but to no luck.

Amigo was alone at camp, but didn't mind.

"_Sami's probably out getting the idol. (chuckles) He wants that idol huh?" - Amigo_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 8

Matt and Kris were walking around.

"Sami might go and find the idol," noted Kris.

Matt nodded, "Man, I hope he gets it. That might help us."

Kris also nodded, "Or, we can drop him, and take his idol."

Matt laughed, "That would suck, man!"

"_Sami is an ally, but if he finds the idol, then perhaps it might be in our interest to take him out, and take his idol with me and Matt." - Kris_

Meanwhile, Tyler and Nicole were talking.

"Me, you, and Timmy should align," noted Tyler, "And stick together to the merge."

Nicole nodded, "I would like that."

"_Tyler came to me, and offered me an alliance with him and Timmy. I actually think they'll take me in, because, I have a little something." - Nicole_

Nicole grabbed something out of her pocket; the idol clue.

Tyler looked at it, "Is that?"

Nicole nodded, "Yep. The clue. I smuggled it into my pocket when Amethyst wasn't looking."

"_Nicole shared the idol clue with me, and I think that's big for her to do. I wouldn't of done something like that. That shows a bit of loyalty on her part." - Tyler_

"Should we show Timmy?" asked Tyler.

Nicole shook her head, "Let's keep it between us."

Tyler nodded, "Okay then."

"_I'm glad Tyler trusts me, and maybe Timmy will too. Hopefully, they can take in Matt as well, since I trust him." - Nicole_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 8

The favorites returned from the challenge, exhausted.

"Arlando, is that blood on your chin?" asked Ben.

Arlando nodded, "Yeah man. Just a small cut from sliding on net when holding Sami down."

"_Dude, I was ripped at that challenge. Wrestling is nothing compared to this. (stretches) I dominated physically in that game, but I feel bad that we lost." - Arlando_

Meanwhile, Sora and Freddi were talking about home life.

"So you and Luther are no longer together?" asked Sora.

Freddi shook her head, "He wanted to just remain friends. I guess that's okay, on his part."

"_Freddi told me about her breakup with Luther, and I felt her pain. I've been through a lot on my part." - Sora_

"At least your still friends, right?" smiled Sora.

Freddi nodded, smiling too, "Yeah."

"_Luther is timid, and he's nervous a lot. I guess it's okay that he's not my boyfriend anymore. I want someone a lot stronger, and confident about themselves." - Freddi_

Later, Jada and Cynder were talking.

"So how are you and Quinn?" asked Cynder.

"We're great! He's still the same lovable Quinny I fell in love with on Reals vs. OCs." smiled Jada, blushing a bit.

Cynder smiled back, "That's great. Still modeling?"

Jada nodded, "Yeah, girl! The boys still ooze out money to see my body on magazines, such as _Furry Inquirer_ and _Playfurry_."

"_Jada and I are getting along great. After a full season of girls, you'd think I want to hang with the boys and play the game with them. Which I am, but I still love talking with the girls." - Cynder_

"Quinn doesn't mind?" asked Cynder.

Jada shook her head, "In fact, he told me that he might of seen me before in earlier issues of _Playfurry_ prior to our meeting on the island. So, you could say I make money for him."

Cynder nodded.

"_Quinn and I live together now, and I think I bring in more money then he does. I get paid around 70 to 90 bucks for just having a hot body. He gets paid around 20 to 40 for cleaning selves." - Jada_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Amigo and Sami, returning from Exile Island."

Both Amigo and Sami returned to their mats.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from the Favorites."

Amethyst did so.

"Each tribe will select 4 people to hold onto a large net. Each round, coconuts will be thrown onto the net, making it more difficult to hold on. Last tribe standing wins immunity tonight."

Foa Foa

Holding the Net: Timmy, Jill, Kris, and Alex

Throwing Coconuts: Sami and Nicole

Galu

Holding the Net: Arlando, Jacky, Cynder, and Sora

Throwing Coconuts: Amethyst and Amigo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Amethyst, Amigo, Sami, and Nicole began throwing coconuts one by one into the opposing tribe's net.

– 30 minutes in –

Both tribes were fighting hard. But the Favorites were starting to show signs of weakness, since Sami and Nicole were acting like human catapults almost.

– 1 hour in –

Now the fans were showing weakness.

Only one net fell down within minutes...

…

…

…

…

"FOA FOA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of the Fans cheered and hugged.

"Good job fans, you are safe for a few more nights. As for the favorites, another one of you will leave the game tonight. See you tonight for tribal council."

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 8

Jacky, Ben, and Arlando were talking.

"I think tonight," said Arlando, "We should send Sora home tonight."

Ben nodded, "I have to agree. He's probably the only one we have that might be useless in our game."

Arlando nodded.

"Well," replied Arlando, "I'm gonna go tell Cynder, and we're set. She can get Jada with us."

Arlando left, leaving Jacky with something on his mind.

"_Arlando thinks he can control this tribe. With Cynder and Jada, sure we can vote Sora off, but the thing is, I don't trust Cynder. Maybe that's who should go home tonight." - Jacky_

Jacky turned to Ben, "Wanna make a power move?"

Ben shook his head, "Look, I'm not a dumbass. We're NOT voting Arlando!"

Jacky facepalmed, "No, funny man, I meant Cynder. I don't trust her, and maybe it'll be worth our while to get rid of her."

Ben thought about it.

"_Jacky wants to get Cynder out. What? Are you kidding me? But, if I have to vote her out, I will. Jacky's my buddy, and my buddy he shall remain." - Ben_

"I'm game. Want me to go talk with Arlando?" asked Ben.

Jacky shook his head, "Nah, I'll deal with it."

Ben nodded, and left.

"_This is where the game turns. I had power before, but soon, I'll have that power to myself. I wanted power before in a tribe, but I didn't get a chance to. I voted Mario out too late." - Jacky _

Meanwhile, Amethyst, Amigo, and Sora were talking.

"I think I'm going tonight, guys," sighed Sora, "I feel it."

"Aw, Sora, don't say that." smiled Amethyst.

"_I know I'm a target tonight, since I know a lot of people are weary of me. My gameplay last time was pretty good, but, I don't think I'm that big of a threat." - Sora_

"I won't be writing your name down," noted Amigo, "Don't worry."

"Then who?" wondered Sora.

Amigo didn't answer.

"_I have no idea how the vote is gonna come down. I think it'll be Sora, for sure. But, who knows. This game changes 24/7." - Amigo_

Soon, Jacky arrived to speak with them.

"Sora," noted Jacky, "May I speak with you?"

Sora shrugged and followed.

"What's up?" asked Sora.

"You want to stay in this game?" Sora nodded. "Well, then vote my way tonight."

Jacky explained his plan to Sora.

"_Jacky came to me, and told me that he wanted to vote out Cynder. I thought it was crazy, but I still think we'll be stronger then the Fans." - Sora_

"I'm game, as long as I don't go home." noted Sora.

Jacky chuckled, "You'll be fine, man."

Meanwhile, Arlando, Jada, and Cynder were talking.

"I think us 5," noted Arlando, "Are a good group."

Jada nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we're all strong in some way shape or form."

"_My alliance consists of myself, Arlando, Jada, Jacky, and Ben. We're a tight group of 5, and I don't think any of us are backstabbers." - Cynder_

They soon left for tribal, and Ben was still pondering.

"_Perhaps Cynder isn't the way to go tonight. I still think Ar has a point, and that Sora should still go home. All I know is; Jacky is playing this game hard." - Ben_

– – – – –

The Favorites entered tribal council.

"We sit here once again. Ben, you hate tribal council, don't you?" asked Jeff.

"I do. I hated going there each and every day back in Green Hill. And you know what? I still hate it." replied Ben.

"Jada, is this tribe divided?" asked Jeff.

"I wouldn't think so. I mean, not many people are going off in small groups and discussing things 24/7. If it happens, it's usually for a few minutes." replied Jada.

"Amigo, with Enoch first off, how should this vote go? Is it 'Vote The Threats Off'?" asked Jeff.

"No. Enoch left because of problems within the tribe, and this time, the person going home will be someone who's not trustworthy." replied Amigo.

"Freddi, you feel worried tonight at all?" asked Jeff.

"Nope. In fact, I haven't been worried at all during my pre-merge stages. Well, so far, at any rate." replied Freddi.

"Arlando, will this vote go the way you planned it?" asked Jeff.

"It should, but I wouldn't be too surprised if it changed." replied Arlando.

Jacky smirked.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Amethyst, your up."

– – –

Arlando's Vote: Sorry Sora, but I can't trust you, and I think we really don't need ya. (Sora)

Ben's Vote: Please forgive my friend's stupidity. (?)

Jacky's Vote: Cynder, Cynder, Cynder. Um, not much to say. I can't trust you, and uh, good luck. (Cynder)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sora. (He nodded.)

…

Sora. Two votes Sora.

…

…

Sora. That's three votes Sora. (He sighed.)

…

…

…

Cynder. Three votes Sora, one vote Cynder.

…

…

Cynder. Two votes Cynder, three votes Sora. (Sora lifted his spirits.)

…

Cynder. We're tied. Three votes Sora, three votes Cynder. (Arlando was confused.)

…

Cynder. Four votes Cynder, three votes Sora. (Cynder sighed.)

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Cynder. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Cynder sighed, and hugged Jada good bye.

"Cynder, for the first time, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Cynder left without a word.

"Another strong player left the Favorites. Whatever your reasons are, it better result in winning challenges. Grab your torches, and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Cynder's Final Words**

"Wow. Straight up betrayed by someone in my alliance. I know it wasn't Jada, and I'm thinking Arlando didn't either. Just wow. I think they made a dumb move on their end. Voting off Sora would've been a much smarter move. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?"

Cynder – Sora, Freddi, Ben, Amigo, Amethyst, and Jacky

Sora – Jada, Arlando, and Cynder


	4. Episode 4 Suspicious Or Not?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Tyler made an alliance with Timmy and Nicole, and Nicole gave him a clue to the hidden immunity idol hidden at Exile Island._

_At Galu, Jacky and Ben discussed voting out Cynder, for not being trustworthy. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Amigo, and Freddi discussed about the location of the idol._

_Foa Foa won the reward challenge, and sent Amigo to Exile Island, and Amigo took Sami with him._

_At Exile Island, Sami trusted Amigo, but didn't form an alliance with him._

_Back at Galu, family life was discussed between Sora and Freddi, and Cynder and Jada._

_At Foa Foa, Kris and Matt talked about the possibility of Sami having the idol, and they talked about voting him out._

_Foa Foa went on a winning streak, after they won their 2nd immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of Arlando, Ben, Cynder, and Jacky decided that Sora needed to go home. However, Jacky wanted power, and to get it, he wanted to vote out Cynder. By doing this, Jacky would prove himself to be in control of his alliance._

_At tribal council, Sora was spared, and Cynder was blindsided. Arlando was left unknown about the blindside. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa 'Fans': Alex, David, Jill, Kris, Matt, Nicole, Sami, Timmy, and Tyler**

**Galu 'Favorites': Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 9

Arlando was confused about the vote.

"_Last night at tribal council, uh, Cynder went home. I was shocked, and I think my alliance turned on me. I was pissed." - Arlando_

Everyone was asleep except for Ben. Arlando approached him.

"What happened last night?" asked Arlando.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben, completely oblivious.

Arlando rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I thought Jacky told you the plan?" replied Ben, worried.

Arlando shook his head, leaving Ben to question Jacky's loyalty.

"_I thought Jacky told Arlando that we were going after Cynder. I think I should of kept a keener eye on Jacky then I did before. Now, I think I trust Ar more then him." - Ben_

"Trust me dude," noted Ben, "I don't know what Jacky's up too, but I'm gonna keep you here as long as possible."

Arlando nodded.

Meanwhile, Jada, Sora, and Amigo were talking.

"I've been coming back from tribal," noted Sora, "Wondering if we've been making smart moves."

Jada shook her head, "We're not. First Enoch, then Cynder. The Fans are gonna kick our asses in challenges."

"_Cynder went home last night, and I'm upset. But, doesn't mean I shouldn't give up. We need to start playing smarter, or we're gonna be picked off one by one come merge time." - Jada_

"We need to stop picking off threats," warned Amigo, "And start eliminating the weak."

"Who do you think is weak?" asked Sora, intrigued.

Amigo shrugged, "Whoever screws up in the challenge."

"_I think Amigo meant to say my own name when I asked him that. I honestly don't think I'm weak at all. To add to that, I don't even know why my name has shown up a lot at tribal." - Sora_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 9

Matt and Nicole were talking.

"I think the two of us," noted Matt, "Need to work with Kris and Sami. They have clues to the idol, with Sami in mind."

Nicole shook her head, "Has Sami given you the clue itself yet?"

Matt shook his head.

Nicole gave her clue up to Matt, who was slightly surprised.

"Wow." sighed Matt.

"_Nicole gave me a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I was shocked that she would even give it to me." - Matt_

"I think going with Tyler and Timmy is better then Kris or Sami," planned Nicole, "As I think Kris is on the chopping block."

Matt shrugged, "If he goes, we'll be sucking in challenges."

"_There's been some talk about voting Kris out, and uh, I really don't want him to go. He's keeping me around, trying to help me get as far as I can. He's my rock in this game." - Matt_

"Well," sighed Nicole, "It's what Tyler wants."

"Tyler's a moron, though," complained Matt, "He aligned with the wrong people in the beginning. It's clear that he'll jump ship to the favorites when the chance comes."

Nicole shook her head.

"_Matt believes that Tyler is not gonna stay loyal to the Fans once we merge or switch tribes. I actually don't agree. I think Tyler will stay loyal, because he has me, and Timmy on his side." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Sami, Kris, and Alex were talking in the jungle.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Alex.

Kris nodded, "Yeah, won't be long."

"_My main enemy at this point is Tyler. He needs to go home. So, knowing that he voted for Alex, I decided to lie, and get Alex to join me, Matt, and Sami." - Kris_

"Tyler wrote your name down at tribal, right?" asked Kris.

Alex nodded, "Yes he did."

"Well," continued Kris, "I think he's gonna jump ship to the Favorites, and we don't want that. So, how about joining us in voting him?"

Alex nodded, smiling, "That'd be great!"

"_Sami and Kris came to me with a plan to blindside Tyler, and get him out. Tyler thinks he has control, but he really doesn't." - Alex_

"What we need," noted Sami, "Is 5 votes. We have 4; me, you, Kris, and Matt. We need a 5th."

"Timmy might be the one we need," noted Kris, "He has no one on his side."

"_The plan right now is to eliminate Tyler, and remove him from my tribe of Fans. Now, that's how you play the Kris Rodgers way!" - Kris_

"Trust me Alex," replied Kris, "I want to keep you in this game as long as I can. Actually, I think I can help you have a chance at winning."

Alex smiled, "Thank you Kris."

"_Right now, my alliance is myself, Kris, Alex, and Matt. If we want Tyler out, we need a 5th. Our options are David, Jill, Timmy, or Nicole. Right now, we're leaning towards Timmy." - Sami_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Fans entered the challenge area.

"Fans, getting your first look at the new tribe of Favorites. Cynder voted out last tribal council."

Some Fans were surprised.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will choose 3 people to swim out and retrieve coconuts. There are 7 coconuts mixed in that have letters on them. Those are the coconuts you want. Once you have all 7 coconuts, 3 other tribe members will spell them out, making a one word phrase. First tribe to do so wins reward."

Jeff revealed a cage, containing 3 chickens and 1 rooster.

"Tired of fish, well, perhaps chicken should go on the menu. Win today's challenge, and you win it. Let's get started."

Foa Foa

Swimmers: Alex, Matt, and Sami

Puzzle: David, Nicole, and Tyler

Galu

Swimmers: Ben, Freddi, and Jacky

Puzzle: Amethyst, Amigo, and Sora

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Alex and Ben dived out into the water. Alex gained a small lead above Ben, and he began searching through the coconuts, trying to find the lettered ones.

Ben followed him, and quickly found 3 lettered coconuts. Alex meanwhile, only found 1. Both mean swam back to shore, and Matt and Freddi were out next.

Freddi quickly took the lead over Matt, as she quickly swam to collect Galu's fourth coconut. Matt was swimming slower, but quickly made up for it by collecting 2 lettered coconuts. Galu had 4 coconuts, and Foa Foa had 3.

Sami and Jacky were out next. Sami took the lead over Jacky, and found the fourth coconut for Foa Foa. Jacky meanwhile, extended Galu's lead by getting coconuts 5 and 6. All they needed was Ben to get the final coconut.

Ben swam out, followed by Alex. They swam over to the area with the coconuts, dived down, and both came up with 1 coconut each.

Ben came back, and the puzzlers began working on the puzzle. Matt quickly dived out to get the sixth and seventh coconuts.

Amethyst, Amigo, and Sora took their time and patience, trying to figure out the phrase. Matt, meanwhile, found the 6th coconut. Sami tried to make up time for Foa Foa.

And he did, Sami collected the final coconut for Foa Foa. Tyler, David, and Nicole quickly began working on the puzzle for Foa Foa.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"GALU WINS REWARD!"

All of the Favorites cheered and hugged.

"Nice job favorites! Now it's time to send a Fan to Exile Island. Who'll it be?"

"We're sending Nicole again."

Nicole nodded and stepped off her mat.

"Nicole, send a favorite to join you at Exile."

"Might as well take Amethyst again!"

Amethyst smiled, and went over to join her.

"Nicole and Amethyst will return for the next immunity challenge. As for Foa Foa, nothing for you, grab your stuff and head on back."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 9

Nicole and Amethyst shared the 2nd clue.

"Interesting..." noted Amethyst.

"_I have more information to give off to an ally of mine. When I return to camp, I'm gonna give my 2 clues to someone, and try to get them to Exile Island. If they can find the idol, then that will benefit my game, and possibly the Favorites' game as well." - Amethyst_

Nicole went off on her own, "I'm gonna look for crabs."

Amethyst nodded, and worked on fire.

"_I gave the clue to Matt and Tyler, so I decided to increase my alliance with them, and actually go out and find the idol. I got a new clue, and I think I can find it now." - Nicole_

Nicole's clue told her to search underneath a tree. She dug under each and every tree.

But then...

….

….

….

….

The idol was in plain sight.

"Oh my god!" she quietly said, "I can't believe it!"

"_I found the hidden immunity, well, one of them. I hope this idol comes in handy, and helps my alliance out." - Nicole_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 10

Once the Favorites got back, Arlando and Jacky immediately wanted a chicken.

"Dude, I'm hungry man." said Arlando, "I'll chop their heads off cleanly."

"SORA! Hand me your keyblade!" called Jacky.

Sora did so, and Jacky took one swing from the keyblade to kill the rooster.

"Jeez!" cringed Ben, pretending to be frightened, "Do you have to do it in front of the camera?"

"Clown boy," chuckled Jacky, "They won't show me cutting the rooster's head off in the final cut of the episode."

Ben chuckled with him.

"_Best meal in my life right there. We had some food in our bellies, and we gained some strength. I mean, we lost 2 strong members, so we need that strength back." - Jacky_

After the meal, Freddi and Sora were talking.

"There's two people I wouldn't mind voting out right now." noted Sora.

"Who?" asked Freddi, interested.

Sora counted on his fingers, "Amigo, and Amethyst."

Freddi nodded, worried.

"_Sora told me that two of my allies are on his list to go home. That frightened me a bit." - Freddi_

"Why them?" asked Freddi.

"I don't trust Amigo," replied Sora, "And uh, I think Amethyst might be making deals with Nicole. They've both been to Exile twice now."

Freddi nodded, "But why would she do that?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

"_Amethyst is a smart girl. She played a good game in Koopa Beach, but I think she'll find greener grasses with the Fans. I don't want that." - Sora_

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 10

Jill and David were talking.

"I really feel like an outsider," noted Jill, "You know what I'm saying?"

David nodded.

"_Since Day 7, me and Jill only really had eachother to look out for, and that worries me. So, later today, I might actually talk to Tyler and see where his head is at." - David_

"I'll go speak with Tyler later today," reassured David.

Jill smiled.

Meanwhile, Kris was speaking to Sami and Matt.

"Somethings been bugging me." sighed Kris.

"What?" asked Sami.

"Nicole. She's been to Exile twice now with Amethyst," noted Kris, "Suspicious or not?"

Matt thought about it, "She could have the idol by now."

"What makes you think that?" asked Sami.

"She gave me a clue." replied Matt.

Kris and Sami were shocked.

"_Oops. Did that just come out of my mouth? I regret saying that!" - Matt_

"When?" wondered Kris.

"Yesterday morning," replied Matt, knowing he had no way out of it.

Sami slapped his own leg, "That's it. We've got to take Nicole out, or flush out the idol."

"I actually think we can do both." thought Kris.

"_Matt told me and Sami that he just got a clue to the location of a hidden idol. I thought, we've got to take out Nicole, but at the same time, I'm suspicious that Matt might be playing both sides. He better not be doing that..." - Kris_

Kris then got an idea, after Matt went back to camp.

"Sami, we've gotta throw the next immunity challenge." said Kris.

"Why?" asked Sami.

"The sooner the idols gone, the better." noted Kris.

Sami nodded, "I agree, man. I feel a swap coming up too. If Nicole gets with Amethyst, boy, we're in trouble."

They shook hands.

"_So, apparently, we're gonna throw the immunity challenge in order to flush out the idol. I just hope it doesn't blow up in our face." - Sami_

Later, David and Tyler were talking.

"Hey Tyler," asked David, "Could I ask you something?"

Tyler nodded, "Sure, man. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if I'm safe." replied David.

Tyler nodded, "I'm sure you are, man. My focus is on voting Kris out."

David nodded, "Alright then. Thanks."

David left.

"_I feel so much better now. I just hope that Tyler wasn't playing me just there." - David_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Amethyst and Nicole, returning from Exile Island."

Both Amethyst and Nicole returned to their mats.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from the Fans."

Timmy did so.

"4 tribe members will be locked up in a wooden hub, that only moves if everyone moves at the same time. Trees will get in the way, so plan your trip accordingly. Along the way, you must pick up 4 bags of puzzle pieces. Once you've gotten out of the forest maze, 2 other tribe members must complete the puzzle. First tribe to do so wins immunity. Let's get started."

Foa Foa

Locked in Hub: Jill, Kris, Sami, and Timmy

Puzzle: Tyler and Nicole

Galu

Locked in Hub: Ben, Jacky, Jada, and Sora

Puzzle: Amethyst and Freddi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Foa Foa and Galu got off to an incredible start. However, Sami and Kris were both unresponsive to Foa Foa's moving, and faked screwing up. Galu got an early lead and collected their first bag.

But soon, Foa Foa began to literally drag Kris and Sami, when Jill and Timmy got tired of waiting for them to pick up the pace. They soon collected their first bag.

But then Kris locked his leg around a tree, and pretended that he got it stuck. Galu, meanwhile, was gaining a large lead over Foa Foa. Galu collected their second bag.

Soon, Kris thought Galu gained a large enough lead over them, and began to actually try. Foa Foa quickly got back into the challenge, and collected their second bag.

Kris' predictions were right. Galu had a sizable lead over Foa Foa's. Galu soon collected their third bag. They were going for their fourth until they got stuck.

A couple of wrong movements caused Galu to backtrack. Foa Foa caught up to them, and collected their third bag.

Galu finally found the right track, and collected their final bag, but Foa Foa had also collected their final bag. They were finally neck and neck.

Amethyst, Tyler, Nicole, and Freddi began working on the puzzle.

Only one team got it right...

…

…

…

…

"GALU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of the favorites hugged and cheered.

"Great job Galu, you are safe. No tribal council. As for Foa Foa, tribal council tonight. We'll be even in terms of Fans and Favorites tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 11

Kris walked into camp and started talking.

"Guys," he said, "I apologize for losing the challenge again, I just didn't know how that challenge worked, so it took me a while to learn it through."

Everyone nodded.

"So, if I had known how to do it at the start, we might've won." finished Kris.

"_Kris has failed the last two challenges for us, and I think it's fair to say that he's the weakest, and needs to go home tonight." - Jill_

Tyler and Timmy were talking.

"I'm so sick of Kris!" vented Tyler, "He's going home tonight!"

"_I'm sure Kris is throwing the immunity challenges. Because in some challenges he'd give it his all! So I know he's faking sympathy for failing the challenge." - Tyler_

Timmy nodded, "But, let's not focus on voting out people based on personal problems. Out of the 5 not in our alliance; Jill, David, Alex, Kris, and Sami, Alex is the weakest, and needs to go tonight."

Tyler sighed, "I don't see why not, but I still think Kris should go home."

They shook hands and walked off.

But Sami was listening in, behind a bush.

"_So Matt might be involved with Tyler? That's not good. I hope Kris takes this news well." - Sami_

Sami and Kris were talking.

"Kris, I heard Timmy and Tyler talking." said Sami.

"Bout what?" asked Kris.

Sami told Kris everything he heard at the bushes.

Kris nodded.

"_You know what? I might get voted out soon if I continue my antics at challenges. So, why not do the obvious, and take out the strongest member; Timmy. That way, I can give it my all, and we'll still lose. Well, I've got a plan..." - Kris_

Alex and Matt joined Sami and Kris in the jungle.

"Listen, I'm thinking Nicole has the idol," explained Kris, "So Sami, I want you to go and get Nicole into thinking she's a target."

Sami nodded, and he left.

"I, meanwhile, will work David and Jill into voting Timmy out tonight." finished Kris.

"So, I'm not going tonight?" asked Alex.

Kris smiled, "Nope. You'll be here tomorrow."

"_Kris and Sami told me that my name came up by Tyler and Timmy. I felt nervous, and I'm glad Kris has a back up plan. Tonight, Timmy is going home tonight, and Nicole's idol will be flushed." - Alex_

Sami and Nicole were talking.

"Could we speak by the beach?" asked Sami.

Nicole nodded, "Sure!"

They went down to the beach.

"I've been hearing your name pop up," noted Sami, "people think you have the idol."

"Who'd you hear that from?" asked Nicole.

"Some people," replied Sami, "But, I think it's best for you, if you play the idol."

"Who would I vote for?"

"Alex. Like it should be." smiled Sami.

Nicole nodded and walked off.

"_I hope I did a good job in convincing Nicole to play her idol if she has one. Even if she doesn't, we still succeed in removing Timmy from the game." - Sami_

Before tribal council, Jill and Nicole were talking.

"Today has been crazy." noted Jill.

"Why?" asked Nicole.

Jill sighed, "Heavy scrambling."

"Did my name come up?" asked Nicole.

Jill nodded, "Yeah, but not to go home. Kris told me that he wants to flush out the idol and blindside Timmy."

Nicole was surprised.

"_Apparently, this plans that Sami and Kris made was a huge fail on their part, since neither of them will happen. I'm not playing the idol, and Timmy ain't going home!" - Nicole_

"Are you with them?" asked Nicole.

Jill shook her head, "No. I'm voting Alex tonight, but I'm unsure about David. He's a wild card. He was approached by Kris too."

As they left for tribal council, David considered everything in perspective.

"_This is a huge vote for me. Flush out the idol on Nicole should she have one, and blindside a big threat like Timmy. It's a huge vote. But will I do it? Wait and see." - David_

– – – – –

The Fans entered tribal council.

"Welcome back to another hectic tribal council. David, have there been any personal clashes between tribe members lately?" asked Jeff.

"Nope. We've been better behaved since that day. I think we've come together and bonded well." replied David.

"Jill, should tonight's vote be based on who's not contributing in challenges?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. I mean, the Favorites have been voting out stronger members, so by removing the weak from our tribe, I think we'll beat them more easily." replied Jill.

"Sami, what could cost you the game tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think I am going home tonight, or anytime soon. I think something big is gonna happen tonight." replied Sami.

Tyler was confused.

"Kris, last time you called out Tyler's alliance. You still feel comfortable tonight?" asked Jeff.

Kris nodded.

"Always." replied Kris.

"Timmy, what are the odds of you going home?" asked Jeff.

"Very low. I'm a strong member of the tribe, and uh, the fans would be stupid to vote me out." replied Timmy.

"Alright, it's time to vote, David, your up."

– – –

David's Vote: This is a purely strategic vote. Sorry. (?)

Kris' Vote: Once your gone, I won't even have to attempt to throw challenges. They'll throw themselves. (Timmy)

Sami's Vote: Kris wants you out, and he's my alliance. Gotta help him out. (Timmy)

Timmy's Vote: Your the weakest, and therefore, you have to go home. Sorry, man. (Alex)

Tyler's Vote: This should be Kris, but my alliance is voting you instead. Sorry. (Alex)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Kris cursed quietly.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Alex. (He nodded.)

…

Alex. 2 votes Alex.

…

Timmy. 1 vote Timmy. (He was shocked.)

…

Timmy. Tied two votes Timmy, two votes Alex. (Tyler was shocked.)

…

…

Timmy. Three votes Timmy, two votes Alex.

…

Timmy. Four votes Timmy, two votes Alex.

…

…

Alex. Three votes Alex, four votes Timmy.

…

…

Alex. Tied again, four votes Alex, four votes Timmy. One vote left. (Kris glared at David and Jill.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Alex. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Alex sighed in defeat as he gave up his torch. Kris was seething in his head.

"Alex, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Alex waved goodbye as he left, "Kick ass Fans!"

"Tight vote tonight. My guess is, there is a division within the fans, and it won't take long for the minority alliance to go down. Grab your torches and head out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Alex's Final Words**

"I'm upset that Kris and Sami's plan didn't work, and I ended up going home. I just wished that David and Jill would of stuck with us. Sucks to be out of the game, but I'll be happy if Kris, Sami, or Matt come out as the winner of the game. Good luck you three!"

Sorry Classified121, you are the second fan eliminated. :(

Alex – David, Nicole, Jill, Tyler, and Timmy

Timmy – Sami, Kris, Matt, and Alex


	5. Episode 5 Great Mexican Shark Hunter

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Arlando was questioning his alliance after Cynder was blindsided after tribal council. After talking with Ben, it became clear that Jacky was in control of Galu._

_At Foa Foa, Nicole showed the clue to Matt, since she wanted him to join her, Tyler, and Timmy. Meanwhile, Kris and Sami promised Alex safety if he aligned with them to vote out Tyler._

_Galu won the reward challenge, and sent Nicole to Exile Island. She, in return, took Amethyst with her._

_Nicole found the hidden immunity idol on Exile Island, and planned to share it with Tyler and Matt, who were the two people she told the clue to._

_Back at Foa Foa, Matt told Kris and Sami that Nicole gave him a clue to the idol, making them ponder Matt's loyalty. Kris changed his mind, and decided to throw the challenge, to further Tyler's doom._

_Kris and Sami did just that, and Galu won immunity!_

_Before tribal council, Kris was the target, until Timmy thought that Alex was weaker then him. His alliance agreed to take Alex out instead. Meanwhile, Kris' alliance planned a blindside. First, they would trick Nicole into using the idol if she had it, and then blindside Timmy. Kris wanted Timmy out so that he didn't have to throw the challenges anyway._

_But the plan was thrown into failure when Nicole didn't play her idol, and Alex was voted out instead. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa 'Fans': David, Jill, Kris, Matt, Nicole, Sami, Timmy, and Tyler**

**Galu 'Favorites': Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

– – – – –

Foa Foa 'Fans' Day 12

Sami and Matt were talking after tribal council.

"What the $#$ happened man?" asked Matt.

Sami shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we're screwed."

"_My plan was destroyed, and Alex is gone. My only hope now is for a swap to come around and save us. Otherwise, myself, Matt, and Kris are going home." - Sami_

"Just lay low now," planned Sami, "Best we can do for now."

Matt nodded.

Meanwhile, Kris, Jill, and David were talking.

"I understand why you guys didn't vote Timmy," said Kris, "And I don't care. He's strong."

"Is there a true reason behind taking him out," asked Jill, "Other then just flushing the idol?"

Kris nodded, "Just to remove a strong threat from the game. That's all."

David nodded, "We've gotta do what's best for the tribe, and it's not voting out Timmy. It's voting out the weak."

"So I'm not next right?" asked Kris, concerned.

David sighed, "Hate to admit it to you, but if you don't start performing better in challenges, you might be going next bro."

Kris nodded, "That's a fact?"

David shrugged.

"_David just told me that if I don't do better in challenges, then I'm going home. Well then, I might as well start doing so! But, David should of planned his words better. Right now, he's next after Tyler on my hit list." - Kris_

Kris nodded, "I'll try man. I don't want to bring the Fans down."

He high fived David and Jill.

"We're eight strong to the merge or swap." smiled Jill.

"_Kris is a kindred soul. But, he's a weak link in challenges, just based on what we've seen. I hate to do it, but Kris might have to go next. We'll miss him, but it's the best thing to do." - David_

– – – – –

Galu 'Favorites' Day 12

Arlando and Jacky were out fishing with Ben. Ben was underwater spearfishing, while Arlando and Jacky spoke.

"So, you still 100% with me, Ben, and Jada?" asked Arlando.

Jacky nodded, "Yeah. I just didn't trust Cynder."

"_Me and Ben need to keep an eye on Jacky. I don't trust his ass at all. After what he did to Cynder, Jacky needs to be placed under speculation." - Arlando_

"So your fine with voting Sora next tribal council?" asked Arlando.

Jacky nodded, "Yeah."

Ben came back up, "You know, I swear I just saw a green shark."

Arlando got up, "What size?"

"Nurse shark." said Ben quickly.

Arlando dived Tarzan-style into the water, swimming after the shark.

"_All of a sudden, WHAM! Arlando went careening off the boat, and into the water. I hope he comes out alive." - Jacky_

Ben stuck his head underwater to see the action.

He brought it back up, "Dude, Jacky, he's got it!"

Jacky was shocked, "Seriously?"

"_Arlando wrestled a nurse shark to shore, and...what's there to say. He's the Great Mexican Shark Hunter. Although, Great Asian Shark Hunter has a nice ring to it, but whatever. This doesn't involve Ben Tan. (jokingly whines)" - Ben_

Arlando went back to shore, "Girls, got you a present!"

Amethyst and Jada looked up from the shelter to see Arlando carrying the shark.

"Oh my god!" said a surprised Amethyst, as she and Jada ran over to hug Arlando for bringing home a large potential meal.

"_I'm happy for Arlando bringing us the shark to eat. I mean, Arlando is the one doing most of the hunting for our tribe, and today he hit big." - Jada_

Everyone feasted on the shark, and praised Arlando.

"Thanks Arlando!" thanked Sora.

"Yeah Arlando, this is great!" smiled Freddi.

Arlando smiled, "Your very welcome, guys."

Jacky seethed in his head.

"_It's apparent that Arlando is the main provider. Perhaps I could of been in his position, wrestling a shark. Maybe I need to start catching fish too, maybe then my stock will go up." - Jacky_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Favorites entered the challenge area.

"Favorites, getting your first look at the new tribe of Fans. Alex voted out last tribal council."

No one really minded.

"Alright. In these two bags, are colored stone. Yellow or Purple. Usually, purple stones mean the end of one's game. However, draw the purple rock here, you become a captain for your new tribe."

Everyone was shocked.

"Drop your buffs, we're mixing up the Fans and the Favorites."

Everyone did so. Jeff went around with both bags, letting the Survivors take a stone from it.

"Alright, everyone, hold out your hand, and open them up."

Everyone did so. Arlando and David were the ones with the purple stones.

"Okay, Arlando, you are the captain for the new Galu tribe. David is the new captain for the new Foa Foa tribe. We're gonna alternate between picks. Arlando will pick first, then David, and so on, and so forth. If you are a favorite, you must pick a fan, and vice versa."

"Timmy." said Arlando.

Timmy walked over to the purple mat.

"Now David will pick a favorite."

"Jacky." said David.

Jacky nodded and moved to the yellow mat.

"Now the person you pick will then pick the next member."

"Uh, Amethyst." said Timmy, unsure.

Amethyst smiled, and went to the purple mat.

"I'll pick Tyler." said Jacky.

Tyler nodded, and moved to the yellow mat.

"Nicole!" smiled Amethyst.

Nicole smiled, and went to the purple mat.

"Ben Tan, the Asian Supreme!" smiled Tyler.

Ben smirked, cartwheeling to the yellow mat.

"Freddi." said Nicole.

Freddi nodded and went to the purple mat.

"Sami, man, join us!" said Ben.

Sami nodded and went to the yellow mat.

"Uh, Jill." said Freddi.

Jill went to the purple mat.

"I'll take the babe, Jada." smirked Sami.

Jada blushed as she went to the yellow mat.

"Amigo and Sora remain from the Favorites. Kris and Matt remain from the Fans. Jill, whoever you don't pick will go to Foa Foa."

"Sora." said Jill.

Sora smiled, and joined the purple mat. Amigo, meanwhile, went over to the yellow mat.

"Jada, whoever you don't pick will join Galu."

"I'll take Kris." said Jada.

Kris nodded and joined the yellow mat. Matt sighed and moved over to the purple mat.

Jeff threw purple buffs to Arlando's tribe, and yellow buffs to David's tribe.

"Now, let's test our new tribes in a grueling challenge. 2 at a time, you'll be harnessed to eachother, and you must chase the other tribe through a grueling maze full of obstacles. You'll be banging into walls, and there are many ways to escape. Each set of tribe mates will be carrying a flag. The other tribe must take that flag away from you. Team to do that first, wins a point. First tribe to get 3 points, wins reward."

Jeff reveals a huge feast, full of french fries, cheeseburgers, and soft drinks.

"This will be a welcome-to-camp feast, that is, should you win. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

Round 1 Jill and Freddi vs. Kris and Amigo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jill and Freddi were running as fast as they could. Amigo and Kris tried to catch up with them, jumping over hurdles, and diving under crawl throughs. But soon Jill and Freddi ran into a dead end, and Kris and Amigo were catching up to them. Kris ran straight first into a tree, getting a small concussion. But Amigo carefully caught himself from falling, and quickly grabbed the flag.

"Foa Foa scores a point! We are 1-0!"

Medical took care with Kris, helping out with his concussion. The medic cleared Kris to continue.

Round 2 Freddi and Timmy vs. Jacky and Amigo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Timmy and Jacky tackled eachother, instead of running away. Each one tried to hold the other down in order to allow Freddi or Amigo to catch the flag. Timmy and Jacky wrestled hard, yet cleanly, and only one flag was lost...

…

…

…

"Foa Foa scores another point! We are 2-0!"

Timmy limped back to his tribe mat.

"_I sprained my ankle a bit, but I'm sure it'll cure quickly. Medical didn't even look at it." - Timmy_

Round 3 Arlando and Sora vs. Jacky and Jada

"Foa Foa wins if they score. Survivors ready? GO!"

"This'll be a battle." muttered Jacky.

Jada hid behind Jacky, as Jacky tried to fight off Arlando and Sora, protecting both himself and Jada. Jacky tried grabbing Arlando's flag, but Arlando got away quickly. Both he and Sora ran away. Jacky growled, and ran after him. Jada kept up to Jacky.

Jacky soon got them where he wanted them, in a corner with no where to hide.

"Oh #%$%." muttered Arlando.

Jacky had the flag in his sight, and he ran for it. He grabbed the flag and slammed into a post at the same time.

"FOA FOA WINS REWARD!"

All of Foa Foa hugged and cheered, but it soon died down, when Jacky didn't get up.

"Jacky?"

Jacky groaned in pain.

Jeff was worried, more worried then ever before.

"Hold on! MEDICAL! QUICKLY!"

Everyone gathered around Jacky and the medics. They got Jacky's shirt off, and it revealed Jacky had a small puncture wound that was just inches from his heart. When he had rammed into the post grabbing the flag, the post was sticking out towards him.

The medics cleared up the bleeding area, and placed Jacky on a stretcher.

"Let me ask, Jacky is gonna be evacuated to a hospital? He's out of the game?" asked Jeff.

The medics nodded, "We have no choice. He is just moments from death if we don't do anything.

Everyone gathered around Jacky to say their goodbyes.

A small tear ran down Jacky's face, "One of you, win this game honorably, like I would have."

He was placed on a helicopter, and taken away.

"So, Foa Foa, you may have just lost a member, but he won you a feast. So you still win it. As for Galu, nothing for you, head on back to camp."

**Foa Foa: Amigo, Ben, David, Jada, Kris, Sami, and Tyler**

**Galu: Amethyst, Arlando, Freddi, Jill, Matt, Nicole, Sora, and Timmy**

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 13

Everyone was eating, but it was very quiet and somber.

"_We won a feast by a landslide, but we just lost someone from our tribe. He was the one who won us that food, and for him to leave the game like that, well, it really hurt us." - Tyler_

"Dude," said Ben, who was the first to speak since they got to camp, "That just sucks that he was evacuated again."

Everyone nodded, still silent.

"_Jacky is gone, but who gives a %#$%. I bet you now the Favorites think they are in trouble. But they aren't. If we lose immunity, Tyler or David will be going home. Me and Sami are gathering the Favorites up against them." - Kris_

After the feast, Kris and Sami were talking.

"That was a pure hero," noted Sami, "Jacky."

Kris nodded, "I wish to be like him one day."

"_Jacky was a strong force in the challenges. If it weren't for him, we might've never won this challenge. It's VERY bittersweet." - Sami_

"So, you have a plan?" asked Sami.

Kris nodded, "I do. Tyler and David have to go."

"What did David do?" asked Sami, confused.

"He told me that I was going home for sure if we had lost as old Foa Foa." replied Kris.

Sami nodded, "Well you did do the worst out of all of us."

Kris shrugged, "Enough about him though. Which favorites should we go with?"

Sami thought about it, "I like all 3 favorites that we have."

Kris nodded, "Why don't we just take all three."

"_I do not trust any one of them, especially Ben. But for now, my want for Tyler to leave is much larger then wanting Ben out. So, I have to align myself with him to get rid of him." - Kris_

– – – – –

Galu Day 13

Matt and Nicole were talking.

"So right now," said Matt, "It's me, you, and Timmy?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeppers!"

"_Since Kris and Sami are stuck on old Foa Foa, I need to find a new alliance. Since Nicole trusts me, I might stick with her." - Matt_

"But," continued Nicole, "I would like to add Amethyst to our alliance."

Matt was unsure, "I really don't trust her."

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, but we might not have another shot to take the advantage. I mean, the Fans have the power at Foa Foa."

Matt nodded, "I guess so."

"_Myself, Amethyst, Timmy, and Matt are in an alliance. Hopefully, after that, Arlando, Freddi, and Sora are the next 3 to go home." - Nicole_

Arlando, Sora, and Freddi were talking. Mainly about Jacky.

"Damn, man," noted Arlando, "Twice he's been evacuated."

"This time," replied Sora, "It was more serious. He could of died from this injury, compared to his injury in SEGA."

"_I'm glad Jacky was taken from the game, due to his injury. I don't mean anything bad by it, but I think it's better for Jacky to be in the hospital then be at camp, suffering." - Sora_

Freddi had tears in her eyes, "Why did this need to happen? Why Jacky of all people? He was already injured before."

Arlando put his arm around Freddi, "We'll be fine Freddi, all we need to do is beat the Fans, and have a Favorite win this."

Freddi nodded, sniffing, "I guess your right."

"_Jacky is out of the game, which means good news and bad news. The bad news is that we're down 7 to 8 in terms of Fans and Favorites. But, the good news is that Foa Foa lost strength due to Jacky going home." - Freddi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from the Galu, which the Favorites previously had."

Amethyst did so.

"For today's challenge, you will choose 4 players to knock out your own colored tiles. Each player will continue to shoot their slingshots until all of their targets have been knocked out, whether by a someone of your own tribe, or the other tribe. First tribe to clear all their targets wins immunity."

Foa Foa

Shooters: Amigo, Ben, Sami, and Tyler

Galu

Shooters: Amethyst, Freddi, Matt, Sora

"Survivors ready? GO!"

FOA FOA

Amigo shot through Amethyst's first tile.

Ben shot through Matt's first tile.

Sami shot through Amigo's first tile.

Tyler shot through Tyler's first tile.

GALU

Amethyst shot through Freddi's first tile.

Freddi shot through Tyler's second tile.

Matt shot through Sora's first tile.

Sora shot through Freddi's second tile.

FOA FOA

Amigo shot through Amigo's second tile.

Ben shot through Sora's second tile.

Sami shot through Freddi's third tile.

Tyler shot through Freddi's last tile. Galu leads 1-0.

GALU

Amethyst shot through Tyler's third tile.

Matt shot through Ben's first tile.

Sora shot through Ben's second tile.

FOA FOA

Amigo shot through Sora's third tile.

Ben shot through Ben's third tile.

Sami shot through Sora's last tile. Galu leads 2-0.

Tyler's shot missed.

GALU

Amethyst shot through Amigo's third tile.

Matt's shot missed.

FOA FOA

Amigo shot through Matt's second tile.

Ben shot through Matt's third tile.

Sami's shot missed.

Tyler shot through Ben's last tile. Galu still leads 2-1.

GALU

Amethyst shot through Amethyst's second tile.

Matt's shot missed.

FOA FOA

Amigo shot through Amigo's last tile. Foa Foa ties it up 2-2.

Sami's shot missed.

Tyler shot through Amethyst's third tile.

GALU

Amethyst's shot missed.

Matt's shot missed.

FOA FOA

Sami's shot missed.

Tyler shot through Tyler's last tile. Foa Foa leads 3-2.

GALU

Amethyst's shot missed.

Matt's shot missed.

FOA FOA

Sami's shot missed.

GALU

Amethyst's shot missed.

Matt's shot missed.

FOA FOA

Sami shot through Sami's first tile.

GALU

Amethyst shot through Amethyst's last tile. Galu tied it up again 3-3.

Matt's shot missed.

Misses.

Misses.

Misses.

Misses.

Until...

…

…

…

"MATT SHOT HIS LAST TARGET! GALU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Galu cheered and hugged.

"Good job Galu! You've won immunity. Sorry Foa Foa, you've lost Jacky, and now you'll lose another member. I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 14

Kris and Sami were talking after the challenge.

"This sucks," sighed Kris, "We'll be down 8-6 after tonight."

Sami nodded, "We need to make the right move tonight."

"_Tonight, either Tyler or David is going home tonight. Hopefully, me and Sami are still here after tonight." - Kris_

"I'm gonna talk with Amigo," planned Sami, "And we'll see what happens tonight."

Kris nodded, "Yeah. Do it. Hopefully, he'll go to Ben and Jada, and get them on our side."

Meanwhile, David and Tyler were talking.

"I just wanna make sure of something," asked Tyler worried, "That your voting Kris tonight."

David nodded, "Hate to do it, but I will vote him."

"_Kris is our weakest link, and sadly, despite his nice, colorful personality, he has to go. We lost Jacky, a strong force. We need to counteract it with a weak player going tonight." - David_

"Do we have the numbers?" asked Tyler.

David nodded, "I'll speak with the Favorites, and hopefully they'll vote Kris tonight."

Tyler smiled.

"_I'll be glad if Kris goes home. Kris is jerk; I don't know what David is talking about him being nice. I can see through Kris like a book." - Tyler_

Later, Sami and Amigo were talking.

"Have time to talk?" asked Sami.

Amigo nodded, and followed Sami into the forest.

"You, Ben, and Jada aren't going anywhere," said Sami, "Tonight either Tyler or David go."

"Why them?" asked Amigo, curiously.

"They were the leaders of old Foa Foa," noted Sami, "And Kris wants them out."

"_Sami came to me, with the idea of voting out a Fan. I'm glad me or another Favorite are not going, but I still need to think hard." - Amigo_

Before tribal council, Amigo, Ben, and Jada were all talking.

"What do to?" asked Ben.

Amigo spoke up, "Sami and Kris want David or Tyler out."

"Vice versa for David and Tyler." replied Jada.

"_Tonight, it's a tough choice for me, and my fellow Favorites. Do we vote out someone strong? Or someone weak? Depends on the future that the Fans are giving us." - Ben_

"I honestly think," said Jada, "We vote Kris out, since I want to win challenges."

"But," warned Amigo, "They have clues to the idol, since Kris might of picked some up from Sami."

"Good point." noted Ben.

"_Tonight is a big one, and we'll be down to 6 regardless. But, all I care about it getting to the merger with the majority in my hands." - Jada_

– – – – –

The Foa Foa tribe entered tribal council.

"After Jacky was evacuated, and after tonight's vote, you'll be down to 6. Jada, how does that feel, that within 3 days of the swap, you'll be already down 2 in numbers compared to Galu?" asked Jeff.

"It's gonna suck, but, still, small tribes can do big things. I think we'll be that small tribe that can beat the larger tribe." replied Jada.

"Ben, being on a losing tribe back on Green Hill, what are your thoughts?" asked Jeff.

"We're in for a ride. My tribe sucked after the swap. Ravu had no hope. **None**. But, like Jades said, I think we'll be back in it. Jacky's rooting for us." replied Ben.

"Kris, after meeting the fans, who really interested you the most?" asked Jeff.

"Jacky did. I mean, I would've sacrificed my own life, to keep my tribe from tribal council. He won that reward with that huge injury. That's a hero." replied Kris.

"David, worried tonight?"

"I sense a slight worry, but I think I know what'll go down tonight." replied David.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Tyler, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: Nothing personal, but us Favorites are sticking together. (?)

Kris' Vote: If your gunning for me, your not gonna get what you want. Bye. (?)

Tyler's Vote: I've been waiting for this day since Day 4. Now, I get to see you go home. (Kris)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kris. (He cursed slightly.)

…

Kris. Two votes Kris. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

…

…

David. One vote David. (David sighed.)

…

…

David. We're tied two votes David, two votes Kris. (All of the fans looked at Ben, Jada, and Amigo.)

…

…

…

…

…

Kris. 3 votes Kris, 2 votes David. (Sami and Kris both held their heads low.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Kris. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Kris shook Sami's hand, "Have fun, scumbags."

"Kris, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kris left without another word.

"With Kris and Jacky gone, can you prove yourselves against the 8-strong Galu tribe? Or, will I see you again in 3 days? Grab you torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jacky's Final Words**

"Agh. I can't believe I was evacuated again! Damn! However, I felt proud that I won reward for my tribe in the end. I'm on life support now, but I think I'll be back on my feet within a month. Which sucks. God, I waited 7 years for another chance, just to be taken out again? Wow."

**Kris' Final Words**

"Damn! I lost! Kris Rodgers is out of Survivor, but luckily, by a bunch of amateur past Survivor players. We had the monkey Amigo, the Asian Ben, and the babe Jada. Kris Rodgers was played by all of them. Can't say I'm not pissed, cause I am. So long America, I love you too!"

Sorry Drrockz, you are the third fan eliminated. :(

David – Sami and Kris

Kris – Jada, David, Ben, Amigo, and Tyler


	6. Episode 6 Crazy Science

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_David irked Kris after Alex was voted out, telling him that if he were to screw up another challenge, Kris would be next. This placed David on top of Kris' hit list._

_At Galu, Arlando placed himself as the main provider, when he wrestled a shark to shore, and fed his tribe. This made Jacky a tad jealous._

_At the reward challenge, the two tribes were mixed into 2 new tribes; each with 4 fans, and 4 favorites. But the challenge proved to be very dangerous, giving Kris a concussion, Timmy a sprained ankle, and almost costed Jacky's life. Jacky was seriously injured, and for the second time in the game, he was taken out. But he won Foa Foa reward._

_Back at the new Foa Foa, Kris and Sami plotted to get the Favorites against Tyler and David, and send the both of them packing. On the flip side, Tyler and David did the same thing._

_At the new Galu tribe, the Favorites mourned over Jacky's removal from the game. Meanwhile, Nicole wanted an alliance with Timmy, Amethyst, and Matt._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Matt and Sami. Matt ultimately won immunity for Galu._

_Before tribal council, the Favorites were in a tough spot to either take out David, a threat, or Kris, a weak link._

_At tribal council, they decided to go with strength, and Kris went home. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa: Amigo, Ben, David, Jada, Sami, and Tyler**

**Galu: Amethyst, Arlando, Freddi, Jill, Matt, Nicole, Sora, and Timmy**

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 15

David and Tyler were talking after tribal council.

"That was a close one," smiled David, thankful to still be in the game.

Tyler nodded, "Glad he's gone. He's the reason why we sucked so bad."

"_Kris is gone, and the next to go from Foa Foa will be Sami. Sucks, but he landed on the wrong side of the numbers, and uh, I really don't trust him all that much." - Tyler_

"So, Sami's next?" asked David.

Tyler nodded, "Uh huh. The Favorites, I'm sure, are with us 100%. I mean, they voted Kris with us."

"But don't get too cocky." reminded David.

Just then Sami walked up to them.

"Sup." he greeted.

"Hey Sami," smiled Tyler.

"Mind if I tell you guys something?" asked Sami.

David shrugged, "Sure."

Sami cleared his throat, "Alright, we've got to stick together. If I go home next, then guess who's next?"

Sami pointed to both David and Tyler.

"You." finished Sami.

"_I know I'm the next to go, so I'm trying to get Tyler and David to stick with me, and stick together as Fans. If one of us goes down, we're all going down." - Sami_

David nodded.

But Tyler was unsure.

"_I think Sami is trying to lure me and David into a bad place, and then stab us in the back. No, that's not gonna happen." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Ben and Jada were talking.

"What's the next step?" asked Jada.

Ben shrugged, "Get those fans against eachother; which we've done, and uh, get to the merge."

Jada nodded.

"_My main goal, is sticking together as Favorites. The Fans think they're all cute and all, but this is a man's game. Sorry, but people like Ben Tan, Ar Lopez, Dongwa Miao, and Will Rose were meant to play this game. (rethinks) Did I just say myself? Hmph. Weird." - Ben_

– – – – –

Galu Day 15

Nicole and Amethyst were talking.

"Wanna talk by the beach?" asked Nicole.

Amethyst shrugged, "Sure."

They left to the beach, and began talking.

"You, I, Timmy, Matt," explained Nicole, "100%, should stick together, and make the Top 4."

Amethyst thought about it, "Are you trying to get the Favorites against eachother?"

Nicole shook her head, "Oh no, I just trust you the most, girl. I just wanted a fourth member."

"And Jill's not enough?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know where Jill stands right now." worried Nicole.

"_Amethyst agreed to be in my alliance with Timmy and Matt. That's great!" - Nicole_

"I'll join on one condition," said Amethyst.

"Yes?" asked Nicole, curiously.

"We bring in Freddi as a fifth." replied Amethyst.

Nicole nodded, "Deal!"

They shook hands.

"_Reason I wanted Freddi in that alliance is because I trust her. I want to play this game with people I trust, and uh, other then Nicole, I don't trust any of the fans on Galu." - Amethyst_

Meanwhile, Arlando, Timmy, and Jill were talking.

"How's your ankle, bro?" asked Arlando.

Timmy smiled, "Doing good. I think it'll be better within another 3 days."

Jill smiled.

"_Timmy is one of our strongest members, and we need him to be in tip top shape for challenges. He sprained an ankle, which happens to be getting better." - Jill_

"So, any idea on who should go first from our tribe?" asked Arlando.

Timmy shrugged, "For me, it's Matt and Freddi. Freddi is dead weight except for swimming challenges, and Matt, I don't trust. He wrote my name down back on Foa Foa."

"Really?" said Arlando, amazed, "But your so strong."

"Tch," snorted Timmy, "Perhaps too strong."

"_Myself, Jill, and Timmy are the powerhouses of Galu, we're holding the tribe held. It'd be stupid to vote one of us out. Just stupid." - Arlando_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Galu tribe entered the challenge area.

"Galu, getting your first look at the new Foa Foa tribe. Kris voted out last tribal council."

Some were happy, some were surprised, and some didn't care.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, 2 swimmers will be chosen to collect wood, bundling, and rope out on the platform in the water. Once you bring them back, 2 other tribe members must build a barricade through the other tribe's tunnel. Once both tribes have completed their barricades, 2 runners from each tribe must break through the tunnel and cross the finish line. First tribe to do so, wins reward."

"When you return to camp, you'll be greeted by a marmot caveman. His name is Cro-Marmot. He's encased in a block of ice. Now, he breaks all laws of mankind. He does things that would seem impossible being encased in a block of ice. You'll have to see it to believe it. Let's get started."

Foa Foa

Swimmers: Ben and Jada

Builders: David and Sami

Runners: Amigo and Tyler

Galu

Swimmers: Freddi and Timmy

Builders: Amethyst and Sora

Runners: Arlando and Jill

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben, Jada, Freddi, and Timmy dived out into the water. Timmy barely swam at all, and just let Freddi do most of the work. She brought a lot of the supplies to Timmy, and Timmy gave them off to Amethyst and Sora.

Meanwhile, Ben and Jada took a longer time, but did their best to push on. They traded off their supplies to David and Sami, and they began working on the barricade.

…

…

…

…

"STOP!"

Amigo, Arlando, Jill, and Tyler got ready to run.

"Runners ready? GO!"

Arlando and Jill plowed through the wood, but Arlando kept getting himself stuck, being so big. Amigo and Tyler took their time through the tunnel; Tyler digging in front of Amigo, and Amigo trailing him.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"FOA FOA WINS REWARD!"

All of Foa Foa hugged and cheered.

"Good job Foa Foa, you have a date with Cro-Marmot tonight. But first, your sending one person to Exile Island."

"Arlando."

Arlando nodded, and stepped off his mat.

"Now Arlando, choose a Foa Foa to join you."

"Uh, Sami, I guess."

Sami sighed, and stepped off his mat.

"Arlando and Sami will return for the next immunity challenge. Galu, got nothing for you, return to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 16

Arlando grabbed his first clue to the idol, and Sami grabbed his second clue.

"Interested in searching for the idol?" asked Sami.

Arlando shook his head, "Nah, man. I'm totally %$#%ing confused on the clue, man."

Sami nodded, and left on his own.

"_Sami went off searching for the idol. Whatever man, I betcha someone has already found one by now." - Arlando_

Sami searched for the idol, but to no avail.

"_All I can hope on, is for David and Tyler to stick to the Fans, and keep me around." - Sami_

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 16

The 5 members of Foa Foa returned to camp to see a huge ice block sitting in the middle of camp.

Tyler checked it, "It's not even melting, and it's freaking hot out here!"

Ben shrugged, "Just another piece of island magic."

Cro-Marmot did nothing, just sat there.

"This was a reward?" questioned Jada.

Just then, Cro-Marmot moved without warning.

"_All of a sudden, the ice block began to move, and I'm like, (wtf face)." - Ben_

Cro-Marmot returned to camp, and dropped off fruit and vegetables. This was the first time that any member of Foa Foa had seen these products on this island.

"Wow!" said an amazed Amigo.

Throughout the day, Cro-Marmot taught the Foa Foa tribe how to fish, how to cook the fish, and how to find these exotic fruits and vegetables.

"Damn!" commented Ben, "We're stacked to go for another month, man!"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, dude! Now, I bet ten bucks that we'll beat Galu in immunity next time!"

"I'll raise that to fifty!" joked David.

"_We thanked Cro-Marmot for the food, and he took off. It was quite magical on how he did stuff, but hey, another method of crazy science." - Tyler_

"I'm excited for the next day!" cheered Jada, "We'll be strong now."

All 5 Foa Foa's held their torches in mid air, chanting their tribe name over and over.

"FOA FOA!" they chanted.

– – – – –

Galu Day 16

Amethyst and Freddi were talking in the water.

"I'm pretty sure that," said Freddi, "We're probably gonna lose the next immunity challenge."

Amethyst shrugged, "We might, but we might not. Let's not worry about that."

"_Foa Foa might've gotten stronger thanks to that caveman, so we might be tasting tribal council soon. If we do, I have to fill Freddi in on the alliance that I made with Nicole, Matt, and Timmy." - Amethyst_

"Just a heads up," noted Amethyst, "You and I should align with the fans."

Freddi was intrigued, "Why?"

"I trust Nicole," noted Amethyst, "And I think this is good for you and me."

"_Amethyst just made an alliance with the Fans, and I don't think it was the brightest move for her to of made." - Freddi_

Freddi nodded, "Might as well, but I honestly think it isn't smart."

Meanwhile, Jill, Nicole, and Sora were talking.

"So girls," said Sora, "Anyone jumping ship?"

Jill giggled, "Not yet. If we go to tribal council, I'm sure some will."

"Are you sticking with the Fans?" asked Sora.

"Are you?" said Jill, being tricky.

Sora shrugged, "Not for you to know."

"Alright then." smiled Jill.

"_It's great fun teasing Sora around. He's cute when he's arguing." - Jill_

"I honestly think that's beginning to happen." said Nicole, out of the blue.

Both Jill and Sora looked at her.

"Really?" said Sora, surprised.

Nicole nodded.

"_When Nicole said that someone might of already jumped ship, that got me thinking, 'Who could of done that?' A Favorite? A Fan?" - Sora_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Arlando and Sami, returning from Exile Island."

Arlando and Sami returned to their respective tribes.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from the Galu."

Freddi did so.

"For today's challenge, you must escort 2 players across two platforms, using a pole. If anyone falls off, you must restart. Once you gotten both members across, using the pole, then everyone else must climb on top of the same platform as the other two. In order to win immunity, you must have each member above the platform. That tribe wins immunity. Let's get started."

Foa Foa must escort Amigo and Jada across.

Galu must escort Amethyst and Freddi across.

"Galu is sitting out Matt and Sora. Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone began transporting their first tribemember across the water. Amigo and Amethyst hung on for dear life as they were carefully transported both to their platforms.

Tied, both tribes carried Jada and Freddi next. They hung on to the pole very easily.

…

…

...until Freddi fell off the pole, giving Foa Foa the lead.

"Freddi has fallen, back to the start. Foa Foa took the lead!"

Foa Foa returned Jada carefully, and were about to climb on the platform.

However, Freddi, being a fish, was able to swim back to start, and get back up to the first platform, and Galu quickly got back into it, with Foa Foa carefully placing themselves on the platform.

Galu tried to hurry it up, but it was too late.

"FOA FOA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Foa Foa hugged and cheered.

"Good job Foa Foa, we were tied, and then you took the lead, and won it. You all are safe. As for Galu, one of you will feel the pain in knowing your fate tonight. See you at tribal council."

– – – – –

Galu Day 17

Timmy, Nicole, and Matt were talking.

"So, any news from Amethyst?" asked Matt.

Nicole nodded, "She's in with us, and she's also bringing Freddi with her. So that makes us 5."

"_The players on the outside are Arlando, Jill, and Sora. We'll need Arlando and Jill for the challenges. So, that leaves Sora. Sucks, but he'll have to go tonight." - Nicole_

"So, we're voting Sora?" asked Matt, "I'm mean, he's the weakest of those not in our alliance."

Nicole nodded, "Yep. You both fine with that?"

Both Timmy and Matt nodded.

"_I don't know. I honestly think Matt is weaker then Sora. Actually, I think he is. Plus, I really want to play this game with people I can trust. Matt, I can't trust." - Timmy_

Nicole left to talk to Amethyst and Freddi about the plan. Matt stayed to work on fire, and Timmy left to go speak with Arlando and Jill by the beach.

"Hey Timmy!" smiled Jill.

Timmy smiled, "Hello."

"Any ideas for tonight?" asked Arlando.

Timmy thought about it, "I was thinking Matt. I don't trust him, and I think he's our weakest player."

Jill nodded, "I agree with you on that."

"_Matt was on the outside on old Foa Foa, and I think he made a mistake by aligning with Kris and Sami. It sucks, but he's going home tonight." - Jill_

Arlando also nodded, "We could do that."

Soon, Sora joined them.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Hey Sora," waved Jill, "We were discussing about tonight."

And?" asked Sora.

"We're probably taking Matt out." said Timmy.

Sora nodded, "But, just the 4 of us? What if Amethyst, Nicole, Matt, and Freddi have an alliance. It'll be 4-4."

"_If the four of us, myself, Timmy, Sora, and Jill vote Matt, and the other four; Amethyst, Freddi, Matt, and Nicole, vote someone else, we're risking the rock. I want to prevent that." - Arlando_

"Honestly, we need to work on the girls," Arlando said, referring to Freddi and Amethyst, "And hopefully, we'll get Matt out."

"_I don't want to go home, and if our plan fails, I'm probably going home. So, the Favorites HAVE to stick together, or else we'll be picked off one by one. Both Jill and Timmy are willing to flip, so that helps us a lot." - Sora_

"Me and Jill can do that," smiled Sora.

Jill nodded, and followed Sora to go speak with the girls.

Before tribal council, Arlando and Timmy spoke.

"I don't know man," noted Arlando, "I just don't know."

"What?" asked Timmy.

"If we should vote Matt," replied Arlando, "Cause, honestly, I am not gonna pick a rock. I'd rather quit the game then risk the game with a dumb rock."

Timmy nodded, "I see what you mean. Listen, I'll talk with the girls, and see where their heads are at. If we have to abandon the plan, we will."

Arlando nodded.

"_I really want Matt to go, but if Amethyst and Freddi don't want to flip, then I'll vote with them to get Sora out. But that's only because I don't want the purple rock." - Timmy_

– – – – –

The Galu tribe entered tribal council.

"So, we had an interesting first couple days as new tribes. Jill, with 4 fans and 4 favorites on one tribe, do you think the vote will come down to Fans vs. Favorites?" asked Jeff.

"No. I think tonight, people will be shocked tonight. I think the vote will show who's truly in power." replied Jill.

"Nicole, coming from Foa Foa, what are your thoughts on the Galu camp?" asked Jeff.

"Beautiful. Much better then Foa Foa, to be honest. Plus, we have some really likable players on our tribe." replied Nicole.

"Freddi, worried at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

Freddi shook her head.

"No. I don't think so, at least." replied Freddi.

"Sora, if you go home tonight, what will happen to this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Well, if I go the Favorites are screwed, trust me. I'm 100% loyal to the Fans..." said Sora, suddenly realizing his mistake, "err wait."

Everyone looked at Sora oddly.

"Oops, I meant to say Favorites. Heh heh." chuckled Sora, nervously.

"Whoops?" asked Jeff.

Sora facepalmed.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Amethyst, your up."

– – –

Nicole's Vote: I hope your little mistake, gets the rest of the tribe against you. Bye. (Sora)

Sora's Vote: That was a failure. Well, uh, I hope the Favorites keep to their deal, and keep me. (Matt)

Timmy's Vote: This vote, is not strategic at all. It's just strictly the move I have to make tonight to keep myself safe. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Matt. (He facepalmed.)

…

Matt. Two votes Matt.

…

Sora. One vote Sora, two votes Matt.

…

Sora. Tied two votes Sora, two votes Matt.

…

…

Sora. Three votes Sora, two votes Matt.

…

Sora. That's four votes Sora. (Sora turned to Arlando, Amethyst, and Freddi.)

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Sora. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sora sighed, "Oh well. Favorites are screwed, it's their own fault."

"Sora, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sora left without another word.

"This just proves that the slightest slip up, can cost one player the million bucks. We'll see if the Favorites are definitely screwed or not. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sora's Final Words**

"Darn! I was only 7 days away from breaking my old record of 24 days! Oh well, me and my big mouth. I slipped up a lie, and I regret it. It was never true, and I think it swayed Arlando's vote against me. I honestly hope either Freddi, or a Fan wins this game."

Matt – Sora and Jill

Sora – Nicole, Freddi, Arlando, Amethyst, Matt, and Timmy


	7. Episode 7 Straight Forward Deal

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Sami was on the chopping block, but he tried to get the attention off himself by telling David and Tyler to go head to head with the Favorites, or else they'd be all taken out one by one. However, Tyler didn't trust Sami._

_At Galu, Amethyst agreed to Nicole's alliance with Timmy and Matt. She also told Freddi that she could join them. But Freddi grew weary of Amethyst's true intentions._

_At the reward challenge, Foa Foa won, and sent Arlando and Sami to Exile Island._

_While Arlando didn't care about the idol, Sami did. He went searching for the idol, but came back empty handed._

_At Foa Foa, Cro-Marmot taught the tribe how to find food, and his help was very much appreciated._

_Back at Galu, Sora, Nicole, and Jill talked, and Nicole spoke about a possibility of a Fan or Favorite jumping ship to the other side. This worried Sora._

_Foa Foa won the immunity challenge, and Galu had to vote out a member._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of Nicole, Matt, Timmy, Amethyst, and Freddi targeted Sora. But Timmy felt like he couldn't trust Matt, and talked to Arlando and Jill about blindsiding him._

_But at tribal council, Arlando and Timmy voted for Sora, afraid of the purple rock. Sora was voted out. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa: Amigo, Ben, David, Jada, Sami, and Tyler**

**Galu: Amethyst, Arlando, Freddi, Jill, Matt, Nicole, and Timmy**

– – – – –

Galu Day 18

Jill and Timmy were talking.

"What happened last night?" asked Jill.

"_Last night, Sora went home, and uh, I felt out of the loop. Had Arlando or Timmy told me that the vote changed, I would've done the same." - Jill_

"We didn't want the purple rock," reminded Timmy, "So we voted Sora. Sorry that we didn't tell you; it was moments before we left for tribal."

Jill nodded, "I just don't want to be on the outside."

"Your not on the outside..." smiled Timmy.

He gave her a hug.

"_Jill is afraid that she's next. I wouldn't think so. I honestly think Matt should go home before she should." - Timmy_

Meanwhile, Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi were talking.

"That was great, when Sora slipped up," giggled Freddi.

Amethyst nodded, "I know, right? One slip up might be a large mistake."

"_Sora sealed his fate last night, when he slipped up, and accidentally turned the tribe against him. Didn't matter, though, I think." - Amethyst_

"So, who's next? Ar or Jill?" asked Nicole.

"Um," sighed Freddi, "That's a trick question. Arlando is a freaking tank! We need him. So, I'd say Jill."

Amethyst nodded, "I agree with Freddi; Arlando way stronger then Jill, and we need all the strength we need to beat Foa Foa."

"_Right now, I'm leaning more towards voting Jill out before Arlando. Both Amethyst and Freddi both think it'd be smarter to vote Jill out over Arlando, so...yeah." - Nicole_

"Well, I think we're set," smiled Nicole, "Jill's next. Let's hope we don't have to change it."

All three girls shook hands.

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 18

Ben and Jada were talking.

"Do you think a Favorite left from Galu?" asked Jada.

Ben shrugged, "Girl, I hope not. I would like a Favorite Final 3. That's just my opinion."

Jada nodded, smiling, "I would like you, me, and Arlando in the Final 3..."

"That would be sweet!" smiled Ben.

"_Jada offered a Final 3 pact between me, her, and Ar. You know how much that means to me? A lot! We would have a smart Asian, a strong Mexican, and a sexy rottweiler babe. Best Final 3 ever." - Ben_

Just then Jada perked up, "Have you seen Amigo, lately?"

Ben shrugged, "Not really. Why?"

"I'm worried that he's going to the Fans." said Jada.

"I hope not." sniffed Ben.

"_Amigo better not be playing both sides of the tribe, that would be a huge mistake this early in the game." - Jada_

Meanwhile, Sami and Amigo were talking.

"Have you thought about an alliance?" asked Sami.

Amigo shrugged, "Other then the Favorites, I really don't have a straight forward deal with anyone."

Sami smirked, "Well, we could work together."

"_I think Amigo is the best option in getting myself, Tyler, and David far into the game. It would suck to vote off either Jada or Ben, but uh, it's the game." - Sami_

"Really?" replied Amigo.

Sami nodded, "If you, me, David, and Tyler stick together, then we're good to go."

Amigo nodded, "I'll think about it, but it sounds great."

"_Sami offered me an alliance, and while I like it, I just don't want to be voted off for sticking with the Fans. That's not how I would've played in SEGA All-Stars." - Amigo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foa Foa tribe entered the challenge area.

"Foa Foa, getting your first look at the new Galu tribe. Sora voted out last tribal council."

No one really cared, except for Ben, Jada, and Amigo, who were sort of sad.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let me just say this. Both tribes are going to tribal council tomorrow night. Both tribes will vote somebody out tonight. Good thing is, 2 people will be safe from both tribes. 1 person will win immunity, and another will go to Exile Island."

Everyone nodded, and listened.

"The winners of immunity will choose someone from their own tribe to send to Exile Island. They'll be safe from the vote, and cannot vote or be voted out."

Everyone nodded.

"Now for the challenge; your gonna hold your breath underwater, for as long as you can. Last member remaining from both tribes wins immunity for their tribal council. Last one standing all around will win reward for their tribe."

Jeff revealed a plate of pork chops and lamb chops. Next to the plates were bottles of Rolling Rock beer.

"Winning tribe will attend tribal first, vote someone off, then move to the jury side, and have some pork and lamb chops, and listen in on the other tribes tribal council. Let's get started."

All 13 survivors dived underwater, and began to hold their breath.

– 30 seconds in –

All of Galu were calm and centered. Some of Foa Foa weren't as focused.

…

…

Tyler and Sami came up quickly.

– 1 minute in –

Jill and Matt gave up for Galu. Only 5 remained.

Jada struggled, but gave in for Foa Foa. Only 3 remained.

– 1 minute, 30 seconds in –

Arlando and Timmy struggled, but gave up at the last minute.

Just then, 2 members of Foa Foa came up.

…

…

…

…

"BEN WINS IMMUNITY FOR FOA FOA!"

– 2 minutes in –

Ben came back up.

"Did I win?" he asked.

"Yes, but you also lost Foa Foa reward." replied Jeff.

"Damn!" cursed Ben.

Nicole also came back up quickly, leaving Amethyst and Freddi down there.

"_Oh god, I'm really, really afraid of water, but I couldn't let my team down. I need to be there for them, or else I could be going home, despite my alliance." - Nicole_

– 2 minutes, 30 seconds in –

Only one member swam back up...

…

…

…

…

"FREDDI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD FOR GALU!"

Everyone cheered for both Freddi and Ben.

"Now the both of you, Ben, Freddi, must choose a member from your own tribe to go to Exile Island."

Ben chose Jada, while Freddi chose Nicole.

"Alright, Jada, Nicole, off to Exile Island for the both of you."

Both girls headed off.

"Tonight, here's how it'll go down. First, Galu will go to tribal council first. You'll then vote someone off the tribe. You'll then move to the jury side, eat some pork chops, and listen in on Foa Foa's tribal council. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 18

Jada took the clue to the idol, and sat down next to Nicole at the shelter.

"Not going for the idol?" asked Jada.

Nicole shook her head, "Nah. Who needs the idol right now anyway?"

Jada chuckled with her, but got suspicious quickly.

"_I have this gut feeling that Nicole has the hidden immunity idol. If she does, that could potentially hurt the Favorites." - Jada_

The two girls bonded, but other then that, not much happened.

– – – – –

Galu Day 19

Timmy, Jill, and Arlando were talking.

"Honestly," said Timmy, "Tonight couldn't of been a better night for tribal council."

Arlando nodded, "I agree man."

"_We just got back from tribal council 2 nights ago, and now, we're going back. I'm used to this, as this happened on Emerald Hill, and it didn't help my game at all." - Arlando_

"I just hope that you guys are voting Matt," hoped Jill, "Cause I hate being left in the shadows."

Timmy shook his head, "I am voting Matt tonight. I just hope that we don't get a tie tonight."

"_Tonight, I think Matt is going home. He already made his mark by aligning with the wrong people at the beginning of the game, with Kris, Sami, and Alex. Hate to do it, but it's best for my game." - Timmy_

Arlando left the group to go speak with Freddi and Amethyst.

"You guys know what's going down tonight?" asked Arlando.

Both girls shrugged, as they didn't know.

"Well," said Arlando, "Matt's going home, and I think you don't have a choice."

Amethyst felt threatened, "Why?"

"You wanna draw rocks," asked Arlando, annoyed, "Cause I'll draw them right along with ya, babe."

"_Arlando wants me and Freddi to vote Matt off, and pretty much tried to force us to vote with him, or else the purple rock will come out, and possibly force me or Freddi out of the game." - Amethyst_

Freddi sighed after Arlando left, "Do we really have a choice, now?"

Amethyst shrugged, "I just don't know, Freddi. Arlando's right, you know. Purple rocks are bad in this game, and for good reason."

Meanwhile, Timmy and Matt were talking.

"We still cool?" asked Matt.

Timmy nodded, "Yeah. Jill's over stayed her welcome."

"So, Jill's going home tonight?" asked Matt.

Timmy nodded.

"_Tonight, uh, Jill is going home. She's on the outside of my alliance, and uh, it's her time to go." - Matt_

They shook hands.

"I have your word," said Matt, "That I'm writing Jill's name down."

Timmy smiled.

"_But uh, I'm still not 100% confident that I'm staying. I'm gonna talk with Amethyst and Freddi just to make sure that I'm safe tonight, and that Jill's gone." - Matt_

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 19

Sami and Amigo were talking.

"I didn't want to do this," muttered Sami, "But we're gonna have to vote off a Fan."

"So," replied Amigo, "Which one? Tyler or David?"

"_Jada was sent to Exile Island, and Ben won individual immunity, so my plans are screwed, and I have no choice but to vote out a fan. I just can't write Amigo's name down. I established a great trust in him." - Sami_

"I don't trust David," noted Sami, "I think he's gonna play a tough name come merge time. I can feel it. Tyler can't do jack$%#%, I know for a fact that he has no allies. So, he'll be screwed soon."

Amigo nodded, "So David?"

Sami nodded, and they shook hands.

"_I hope Sami isn't lying to me, and that I'm not going home. Remember, the Fans hold tonight's advantage 3-2." - Amigo_

Meanwhile, Tyler and David were talking.

"Somethings not right." said Tyler.

"What?" asked David.

"Sami," replied Tyler, "I can't trust him. He's not gonna vote Amigo tonight. He DID say that he's sticking with the Fans, but I don't buy that."

David nodded, "I agree with you, man. He's been to Exile with Amigo before, whose to say that they don't have a bond already?"

"_Amigo should be our target, since Sami wants to stick together as Fans, but uh, I think Sami's going back on it. Tonight, me and Tyler are probably gonna vote Sami out tonight." - David_

Tyler nodded, "I'm 100% sure he does, man. I'm voting Sami."

Just then, Ben came up to them.

"Hey dudes," smiled Ben, "How we doing?"

"Great Ben!" replied David cheerfully.

"You guys mind helping me out here?" asked Ben.

"What is it?" asked Tyler.

"_If I can get David and Tyler to trust me, and stick with me and Jada. We can all make it to the merge." - Ben_

Ben sighed, "Well, I trust you both, more than I do Amigo. Me and Jades haven't spoken to him about strategy in a long while."

"Your point?" asked David.

"Dude, I. Don't. Trust. Amigo," said Ben sternly, "I honestly think he's been conniving with you guys."

Tyler shook his head, "Not us. Probably Sami, but not us."

"_So we had a small discussion, and we all agreed to vote out Amigo and Sami in the next two tribal councils we go to." - Tyler_

"Deal?" asked Ben.

"Deal." replied both Tyler and David.

They all shook hands.

"_I think this is a great plan. It places both the Fans and Favorites on equal playing ground at Foa Foa. Since Sami will be probably voting me or Tyler tonight, there won't be a damn thing he can do to save himself next time." - David_

– – – – –

The Galu tribe entered tribal council.

"You've won a great reward, but still, someone won't be enjoying it. Freddi, do you feel for Nicole not being able to enjoy the reward?" asked Jeff.

"I do. She's a great competitor, and she does her best every challenge. She should be here." replied Freddi.

"Arlando, right now, it's even! You have 3 Favorites and 3 Fans here tonight? Could it be an easy vote, or will it just be a tie." asked Jeff.

"I hope it's not a tie. If there's a tie, we'll have some unhappy people, trust me. Me included." replied Arlando.

"Timmy, you feeling safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I do. Even though I don't trust certain people here right now, I feel pretty comfortable. Like Arlando said, if theres a tie, I won't be safe anymore." replied Timmy.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Timmy, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: (to herself) Arlando might be right...but... ugh. (writes down a name) (?)

Matt's Vote: No comment. (?)

Timmy's Vote: Matt. You shouldn't of made that alliance with Kris and Sami, you've made a mistake. Sorry. (Matt)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Matt. (He sighed.)

…

Timmy. One vote Matt, one vote Timmy. (He rolled his eyes. Arlando was worried.)

…

Matt. Two votes Matt, one vote Timmy.

…

…

Matt. Three votes Matt, one vote Timmy. (Arlando looked at Amethyst and Freddi.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Matt. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Matt facepalmed, "Boy, talk about straight up betrayal."

"Matt, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Matt left without another word.

"Matt was voted out, and now you'll get a chance to partake in your reward, and watch Foa Foa's tribal council. Grab your torches, and move over to the jury side."

– – – – –

The Foa Foa tribe entered tribal council.

"Galu won the chance to listen in on your tribal council, and eat lamb chops and pork chops. Tyler, you look like you wanna throw up." noted Jeff.

"I do, man. I wish we won, but someone wasn't paying attention at the challenge." replied Tyler.

He glared at Ben.

"Hey, man. Don't start with me, you could've done better yourself." reminded Ben.

Tyler nodded.

"Amigo, you worried at all that the 3 Fans could potentially vote you out?" asked Jeff, "Ben's immune, and Jada's at Exile Island."

"Oh yeah. But I think the Fans are totally against eachother, and I think we'll be seeing some surprises tonight." replied Amigo.

"Ben, tough vote for you?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, this vote might actually help us out in challenges, to be honest." replied Ben.

"Ok, Galu, finish up your meal, and you can head out back to camp. Good night."

Galu walked out of tribal council.

"Now it's time for you to vote. Sami, your up."

– – –

David's Vote: Sorry to see you go, but it's for the best. (Amigo)

Sami's Vote: David, I think your the biggest threat to win the game, and for that reason, I have to vote you out tonight. (David)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, David. (He nodded.)

…

Amigo. One vote Amigo, one vote David.

…

David. Two votes David, one vote Amigo. (David glared at Sami.)

…

…

Amigo. We're tied. Two votes Amigo, two votes David. One vote left.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Amigo. That's 3, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Amigo sighed as he took his torch up to Jeff.

"Amigo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Amigo waved goodbye as he left.

"Judging by the outcome, there must be a Fans vs. Favorites voting line. If not, then this might turn out to be an interesting game. By the way, I won't be here for the next 2 days. You'll have a guest host. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Matt's Final Words**

"Wow, I was straight up blindsided by my fellow fans. I don't know if I should be insulted, or happy that they might've seen me as a threat. Regardless, I feel proud to of been selected to compete on Survivor against some of my favorite contestants. Thank you."

Sorry DonPianta, you are the fourth fan eliminated. :( (better then first right?)

Matt – Freddi, Jill, Arlando, Amethyst, and Timmy

Timmy – Matt

**Amigo's Final Words**

"19 days into the game, well, compared to 30 days in SEGA, I'm not proud of my game this time. However, I never once tried to go against the Fans at all, since my vote tonight was directed at a Fan. So, I think Ben didn't have to vote me out tonight. Whatever, have fun you guys!

Amigo – David, Ben, and Tyler

David – Sami and Amigo


	8. Episode 8 You Donkey!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Sora was voted out, Jill felt on the outside. However, she wasn't, as both Arlando and Timmy plotted to take out Matt next._

_At Foa Foa, Ben and Jada were worried about Amigo, and they thought he was jumping ship to the Fans. And he was, he was plotting with Sami to stick with the Fans._

_At the reward challenge, both tribes learned that they would be attending tribal council. Both Freddi and Ben won immunity, and Freddi won reward for Galu. Both Jada and Nicole were sent to Exile Island, and both were safe for the vote._

_At Galu, Arlando knew Matt was going home, but was worried about Amethyst and Freddi's votes. If they voted with Matt, there would be a tie, and a probable purple rock. Arlando threatened this to them._

_At Foa Foa, with Jada at Exile, and Ben immune, it seemed like Amigo was going next. But Sami had plans to split up Tyler and David, and plotted with Ben to take them out. Ben, of course, was in the middle._

_At Galu's tribal council, Amethyst and Freddi sided with the stronger members of Galu, and ousted Matt._

_At Foa Foa's tribal, Ben sided with Tyler and David, and Amigo was voted out. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa: Ben, David, Jada, Sami, and Tyler**

**Galu: Amethyst, Arlando, Freddi, Jill, Nicole, and Timmy**

– – – – –

A blond, older man was standing alone on an island.

"I'm Chef Gordon Ramsay," greeted the man, "and I'm gonna be this episodes host of Survivor. Jeff could not make it for two days, as he's attending a wedding, so he asked me to host. I might be crueler, meaner, and more strict then Jeff, but I'm a great host. I hosted Kitchen Nightmares, and Hell's Kitchen. If I can't host this, then no one can.

– – – – –

Galu Day 20

Nicole was waiting back at camp to witness the results of last night's tribal council.

She was in shock when she saw Matt gone.

"_I was surprised that Matt went home. I wondered what happened. I had a solid 5-some with Amethyst, Freddi, Matt, and Timmy. Who flipped? Why did they flip?" - Nicole_

Nicole, Amethyst, and Timmy were talking.

"Why did Matt go home?" she asked, annoyed.

"He couldn't be trusted," noted Timmy, "since he was aligned with the opposing alliance."

"That's not really an excuse, you know." sniffed Nicole.

Timmy sighed, "What I meant is, he would've probably jumped over to Sami and anyone else he's picked up over at Foa Foa."

"_I'm in trouble. While I understand Nicole's frustration at me and everyone for voting out an ally, I had to do what I had to do. I still trust Nicole, but does she still feel the same about me?" - Timmy_

Amethyst spoke up, "Right now, we just need to win now, because Foa Foa is down one member. I would like to keep it that way."

Nicole nodded, "Your right."

"_I really don't trust Timmy right now. I honestly think he's siding with the stronger members of the tribe; him, Arlando, and Jill. But I have the hidden immunity idol, so I feel safe regardless of what they do." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Arlando and Jill were talking.

"What's the next step?" asked Jill.

Arlando shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly, it's between Nicole and Freddi for weakest link."

"Freddi can swim, so that helps a lot," noted Jill, "But Nicole is afraid of water."

Arlando was curious, "Really? When?"

"She told us that on Day 1." replied Jill.

"_Right now, I'm probably gonna vote Nicole off next tribal council. She doesn't like water, now how the $%#% do you expect to do well in challenges? Especially since most of them involve swimming." - Arlando_

"Nicole going home is the smartest thing for this tribe to do." noted Arlando.

Jill nodded, "I agree completely."

"_Nicole isn't a strong player, and I'm worried that she might have the idol. Arlando's right; best thing to do is to blindside her, and remove her and the idol." - Jill_

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 20

Sami was alone in the shelter, waiting impending doom.

"_With Amigo gone, you think I could just lay back, and wait for my elimination. Heck no. I'm here to win a million dollars. There's no way I'm giving up now!" - Sami_

Ben and Jada were talking.

"So, Sami's next?" asked Jada.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. He ended up on the wrong foot, and uh, it's his time to go."

"_Sami is a good kid, but uh, unfortunately he ended up on the minority. Sucks for him. Now, if your Ben Tan, (flashes smile) you'd be living the great life right now! Wait.. why do I sound so cocky right now? Oh well, who cares." - Ben_

Jada nodded, "So you think Sami's more of a threat then David or Tyler at this point?"

Ben shrugged, "Depends on what they can do. Right now, your right, we need to focus on who to take to the merge."

Jada nodded.

"_The Fans are not willing to work together, otherwise, me and Ben would be on the block. But, David, Tyler, and Sami are sort of against eachother right now, and that puts myself and Ben in the middle. Or, in the words of Will Rose, the power position." - Jada_

Sami soon joined them.

"Hey guys." greeted Sami.

"What up bro." replied Ben.

Sami smiled, "You guys want the advantage come merge time right? You know, Favorites over cower Fans. The basics."

Ben nodded, "That's the plan."

"Well, I want to help you take them all out." planned Sami.

"You mean?" asked Jada.

"Yep," smiled Sami, "I'll take 6th place, and let the Favorites get into the Final 5."

"_Sami just offered a HUGE offer to me and Jada. He offered to take sixth place, and help the Favorites eliminate the Fans one by one. That's huge." - Ben_

"I honestly think I'm not a threat to win the money," noted Sami, "But David and Tyler are. They need to go prior to the merge."

Both Ben and Jada thought about it.

"_But, I'm not really offering this to them. I have plans to help my own game. I'm not going out sixth. I'm gonna make the Final 3, and win... I hope." - Sami_

– – – – –

The 2 tribes entered the challenge area to see a new face.

"Welcome tribes. I'm Chef Gordon Ramsay. Welcome to a special challenge."

Everyone nodded, ready to begin. (They received tree mail, so they knew it would be Ramsay hosting.)

"I'll need back the immunity idol, Mr. Comber."

Tyler handed it back.

"As you may have expected it, your playing for both reward and immunity. I don't want %$#%ty work today. 3 from each team, must create a dish to serve to me. You can use fishing supplies, and catch fish. You can collect a chicken from my chicken farm behind me. Or, you can say '%#$% that', and attend tribal council. The first tribe, to serve me a nice meal, wins both reward and immunity. For the losers, one of you is going home tomorrow night. You don't want that person, to be you. Are we clear?"

"Yes chef!" called everyone.

"Good. As for the reward; you'll be basking in a 5 course meal cooked by yours truly, when you get back to camp. Also, two members of each tribe are going to Exile Island."

Gordon looked at each Survivor individually.

"For Galu, I'm selecting Timmy, Freddi, and Amethyst to cook. For Foa Foa, I'm selecting Sami, Ben, and Tyler to cook. Am I clear?"

"Yes chef!" they all said again.

"Alright then. I'm giving you 10 minutes, to create a meal. Survivors ready? COOK!"

Timmy, Freddi, and Ben rushed out into the water to catch fish. All the while, Tyler, Amethyst, and Sami stayed at shore, to prepare the fire.

Tyler had a roaring fire, which almost roasted the chickens from behind him.

"Tyler! Stop $#%#ing around, and get that fire under control!" yelled Ramsay.

Tyler tried to do so, but Sami, in the process, accidentally put it out, waving a towel to calm it down.

"Oh god almighty..." complained Ramsay.

Freddi and Ben returned to shore, with a bag load of fish. Ben immediately threw his fish on the fire.

Freddi's tribe carefully cooked the fish, and tried to keep it from burning.

Sami got up, "Hey I have an idea!"

As the fish was cooking, Sami went over to kill a chicken.

"Hey Sami! You change your mind about something? I only want one meal!" shouted Ramsay.

"No chef," said Sami, "Just trying an experiment."

"Probably an experiment to massacre all of the %$#%ing chickens." muttered Ramsay.

After Sami killed the chicken, he created his own fire, and grilled the chicken. He then left the chicken to burn, and collected its grease. Ramsay was not pleased.

"What the $#%% Sami? Is this how you cook? You waste food? You %$#%ing donkey!" screeched Ramsay.

Sami didn't mind Ramsay's yelling, as he gave the grease to Ben.

"What's this for?" asked Ben.

"To add spice to the fish." said Sami.

"Using chicken grease?" asked Tyler.

Sami shrugged, "Try anything, man!"

Ben finished the fish, and handed it off to Ramsay.

Ramsay tasted it, and then spat it out.

"This is garbage. Absolute %$#%ing garbage. Who's idea was it to put chicken grease on the fish. Oh yeah, that's right. That little $%#%er over there." said an angered Gordon Ramsay.

He pointed at Sami.

"Cook it again! Donkey!" yelled Ramsay.

Ben rolled his eyes, as he threw the pot back on the fire.

"Hey, Asian boy, you %$%#ing mad or something?" asked Ramsay, irritably.

"No chef," replied Ben, "I'm mad at my tribe."

"You better be. Your tribe is full of $%%#ing morons." inspected Ramsay.

Foa Foa went back to cooking.

With Galu, Timmy cooked the fish to it's finest. He gave it off to Ramsay.

Gordon tasted it.

"Plain. But way better then what the other %$%#ing tribe has to offer. We have our winner. GALU WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Galu hugged and cheered.

"Galu, you made plain old fish. The reason you won, is because I highly had my pride on Foa Foa. Galu, chose someone to go to Exile Island."

"Tyler."

Tyler went off his mat.

"Your a lucky bastard Tyler. You don't go to tribal council. Now, choose a Galu member to join you."

"Timmy."

Timmy went off his mat.

"Tyler, Timmy, you may go to Exile Island, and you'll rejoin your tribes on Day 22. By then I'll be gone, and Probst will be back. Tomorrow night, Foa Foa, tribal council. One of you will be going home. Now all of you, piss off."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 20

"Thank god we won!" sighed Timmy, "I bet you that I would have been gone next."

Tyler was curious, "Why?"

"Dude, Nicole probably wants me gone now," noted Timmy.

"_We got to Exile Island, and I told Tyler that Nicole probably wants me to go home next. But I learned something from Tyler, and it made me so suspicious of Nicole." - Timmy_

"Nicole gave me clues to the hidden immunity idol!" smiled Tyler, "And I'm gonna go look for it."

"_So, that really makes me think that, well, Nicole probably has the idol. That sucks." - Timmy_

Both Tyler and Timmy made their way into the jungle, using the clues to find the second immunity idol.

"What do the clues say?" asked Timmy.

Tyler was looking at the second clue, "This idol is hidden under a tree, apparently."

"Well, then," smiled Timmy, "Let's dig!"

So Tyler and Timmy began digging through each and every tree...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey Timmy," said Tyler, "Check this one out."

"_So after searching through, probably say 30 trees, I found something that caught my eye; a hidden immunity idol." - Tyler_

Timmy ran over, and smiled brightly when he saw the idol in Tyler's hands. He high fived him.

"Dude, that's sweet!" cheered Timmy.

"_With Tyler holding an idol, it'll be interesting to see if we actually can use it well to our advantage." - Timmy_

– – – – –

Galu Day 21

"Hooray for cooking!" cheered Nicole, as her and the rest of Galu began to chow down on Ramsay's finest dishes.

"I'm amazed with this," noted Amethyst, "Really good."

Arlando nodded.

"_I just realized, 'Holy crap! I'm the only dude here.' Is this a first? Even though Timmy's at Exile, I can't help but think that this is a Survivor first. I'm the only male in the tribe. Wow." - Arlando_

Jill and Freddi ate their meals.

"This is tasty!" smiled Freddi.

"Yeah, sure is!" cheered Jill.

"_Poor Foa Foa, they must be so beat up right now." - Jill_

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 21

David was really worried tonight.

"_Dude, without Tyler, I have a ½ chance of going home. That's not a good odd for me. All I can do is pray that Ben and Jada make the right choice, and vote Sami out." - David_

Sami and Ben were talking.

"Remember our deal," noted Sami, "David's not the one to take into the merge. Trust me on that."

Ben nodded, "I can see why, but, I don't know."

"Remember? Guarantee Final 5?" reminded Sami, "Or a half chance of losing majority to the Fans. Your pick, dude."

Sami left.

"_Sami makes a point. David might be the right one to take out tonight, but still, part of me is telling me that Sami is tricking me into booting David. Perhaps Sami should go home. AGH! What do I do?" - Ben_

Ben and Jada were talking before tribal council.

"Is this the right decision?" asked Ben.

Jada nodded, "Positive. Once he's gone, I think the Finals are in our sites."

"I just hope that voting him off won't screw our game." worried Ben.

Jada placed her hand on Ben's shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Ben. Just think positive."

"Yeah." was all Ben could say as his tribe left with their torches.

– – – – –

The Foa Foa tribe entered tribal council.

"The challenge today was pathetic. I think you honestly threw that one. David, who should go home tonight?" asked Gordon.

"Sami should. He's not trustworthy, and uh, he's not important to my endgame." replied David.

"That was blunt." muttered Sami.

"Hey, big mouth, he's answering my %$#%ing question. I'll ask you one later, maybe." shouted Ramsay.

Sami stayed quiet.

"Alright then. Jada, why should you stay tonight?" asked Gordon.

"Honestly, I should stay because, well, I'm a fighter, and I came here to win. My last game was pretty under the radar. This time, I plan on actually playing the game." replied Jada.

"I hope it works out for you, sweetheart." noted Gordon.

Jada smiled.

"Alright, time to vote, Jada, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: This is my plan tonight. Don't hate. (?)

David's Vote: Sami, your the last of your original alliance. I don't trust you, and uh, have fun. (Sami)

Sami's Vote: David, your the biggest threat going into the merge. If you go now, I think I stand a much better chance. Later. (David)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sami. (He nodded.)

…

…

…

David. One vote David, one vote Sami. (David cringed.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sami. Two votes Sami, one vote David. (Sami laid his face in his palms.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, Sami. 3 is enough for you. Now piss off, and give me your torch.

Sami got up, "Good luck fellas. Have fun at the merge."

"Sami, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Now $#%% off with you."

Sami waved goodbye as he left.

"Honestly, that's the best choice for your tribe to make. Getting rid of the weak is the best way to win Survivor. I'm taking my leave. Probst will return to help you through the merger. Now grab your torches, and piss off."

– – – – –

**Sami's Final Words**

"I tried my best, but I guess my best wasn't enough. I had fun here in, and here out. I guess Ben and Jada didn't buy my plan, so they got rid of me. Smart, since it wasn't true. I wish I was still out there, battling it out. Good luck to everyone remaining, and I'll see you later. Peace."

Sorry Princess Toady, you are the fifth fan eliminated. :(

David – Sami

Sami – Jada, David, and Ben


	9. Episode 9 The Fox and the Hound

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Matt was voted off, Nicole become more and more weary of Timmy's true intentions. She wanted him to go next. Meanwhile, Timmy, Arlando, and Jill talked about voting Nicole out next._

_At Foa Foa, Sami knew he was next, so he tried to get Ben and Jada to side with him, and vote off Tyler and David. Sami promised them a Final 5 guarantee, and he'll side with them to vote off each fan. Both Ben and Jada were tempted to follow him._

_At the special reward/immunity challenge, Chef Gordon Ramsay visited to host the challenge. Foa Foa didn't know how to cook the fish, while Galu did. Galu won immunity and reward. Tyler and Timmy went to Exile Island._

_At Exile Island, Tyler found the other hidden immunity idol, and he decided to share it with Timmy._

_Before tribal council, both Sami and David prayed that Ben and Jada would stick with them, and vote the other fan off the island._

_At tribal council, Ben and Jada saw Sami as more of a threat, and they took him out. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Foa Foa: Ben, David, Jada, and Tyler**

**Galu: Amethyst, Arlando, Freddi, Jill, Nicole, and Timmy**

– – – – –

Foa Foa Day 22

Tyler was relieved to see David return from tribal council.

"_I was worried that Sami would try something, and get David out. But thank god he didn't. With David still here, I have a plan to make it to the Final 4." - Tyler_

Tyler and David were talking off in the jungle.

"Listen," said Tyler, "It's important if you keep this between us."

"Yes?" asked David.

"I have the idol." smiled Tyler.

David's jaw dropped, "You do not. You've only been there one time!"

Tyler pulled it out, "Nicole gave me a clue back on old Foa Foa."

"_Tyler found the hidden immunity idol, and uh, I'm happy he found it. But it really gives him more power then it does me. Why? Cause he has it." - David_

"Why would she give it to you?" asked David, confused.

Tyler shrugged, "Doesn't matter, she lucked out. But, Timmy's worried that she has the other idol."

"She might," said David, "She's been to Exile more then enough."

"_I told David that the alliance will be me, him, Jill, and Timmy. Perfect Final 4 scenario. I really don't care about Fans vs. Favorites lines. I just want to win." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Ben and Jada were talking.

"I hope Arlando, Freddi, and Amethyst," began Ben, "Are ready to play, since I want all Favorites in the Final 5."

Jada shrugged, "What if they changed?"

Ben scoffed, "Ar won't flip. He'll bring people to us. He's good like that, I guess. But Freddi and Amethyst. I think they're with the fans. Especially since Nicole and Amethyst spend so much time together."

"From Exile." finished Jada.

"_We're about, (thinks about it) 1 day away from a merge. I bet it. I mean, usually we merge around the 20th or 21st day. It's Day 22. That means, we're merging tomorrow. Or even tonight!" - Ben_

– – – – –

Galu Day 22

Timmy and Jill were hanging out by the beach.

"I want you to hear this from me," noted Timmy, "Don't tell Arlando."

"Yes?" asked Jill.

"Tyler and I found the hidden immunity idol yesterday." smiled Timmy.

Jill smiled brightly, "Omigod, do you have it on you?"

Timmy shook his head, "No, Tyler does. But, I mean, we're merging soon. Doesn't matter."

"_When Timmy told me of all people that he found the hidden immunity idol, I wanted to faint. I knew from that conversation, that I was in a strong alliance. And I like that." - Jill_

"Listen," noted Timmy, "If Nicole has the idol, we have to either flush it, or blindside her. She's gotta be either first or second to go once we merge."

Jill nodded, "I'm down with that."

"Me, you, and Arlando are the strongest ones on both tribes," reminded Timmy, "As long as we win immunity, we're set to go."

They shook hands.

"_Right now, I'm in an alliance with Jill, David, and Tyler. I hope that this time, we're set to go up to the Final 4." - Timmy_

Meanwhile, Freddi, Amethyst, and Nicole were talking.

"Timmy is the largest threat," noted Nicole.

"Him and Arlando both." reminded Amethyst.

"_Nicole, Freddi, and I were talking about threats. Right now, we see Timmy and Arlando as the two biggest threats. Favorite, Fan, it doesn't matter. They need to be the first two to go." - Amethyst_

"Once we merge," planned Nicole, "Us 3, Tyler, David, and perhaps Jill, align and take out those two."

Freddi nodded, "Yeah. The less threats, the better."

But Amethyst got really suspicious of Nicole.

"_I bet you one thing that she wants all of those Fans together so that they'll be Final 4. I don't think so. Me and Freddi need to help the Fans take out the threats, and then stab them in the back." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Galu tribe entered the area.

"Galu, getting your first look at the new Foa Foa tribe, Sami voted out last tribal council."

No one minded.

"Okay guys, drop your buffs."

All 10 survivors cheered as they took off their old buffs, and placed on new blue buffs, handed out by Jeff.

"You guys are gonna be living at a new beach. Your not returning to Foa Foa, or Galu. You'll spend your remaining days, on a new beach. But first, you guys deserve a treat. Right behind me is a movie theater. Set up to watch the Disney classic _Fox and the Hound_. While your watching the movie, all the while eating snacks, and drinking pop, we'll be moving all of your personal items over to the new beach. Your in charge of building the new shelter."

Everyone nodded.

"Enjoy the film."

Everyone gathered round on the couches and began watching the movie.

"_Ah, I loved this movie as a young girl. Tod was always my favorite of the two, since I love describing myself as a sexy fox, even though I'm not a fox. Quinn would like that though." - Jada_

"_The movie brought tears to my eyes. I mean, how can these two precious friends, have to be split apart by their owners...it's like Romeo and Juliet... even though their both boys." - Jill_

"_As we watched the movie, we cried, we laughed, we smiled, and we enjoyed it all around. It is definitely Disney's saddest, and at the same time scariest movie I have ever seen. From Tod's angry look when fighting Copper, to the bear scene. Holy crap! (shivers)" - Nicole_

"_Am I the only one who got the point of this movie, in terms of Survivor? Let me put it like this; Tod represents one tribe, and Copper represents another. Their childhood, is like the pre merge stage. We're just starting to get to know one another. Everything is nice. Then, adulthood comes around, and now we want to kill eachother (imitates bear growls). And then, at the end, we have one winner, and we're all friends again." - Ben_

"_Once the movie was over, we decided on a tribe name. In keeping with the movie, we decided to call it Foxhound." - Timmy_

All 10 survivors left the theater, and took a map to find their new home.

– – – – –

Foxhound Night 22

It took a couple hours to get the shelter together, but it turned out nice.

Arlando, Jada, and Ben were hanging out in the shelter.

"Dude," said Arlando, "It's so great to be back together."

"And!" said Ben dramatically, "We have 5 fans, and 5 favorites."

Arlando laughed, "I know man. But, I do not trust Amethyst or Freddi."

"_I trust Jada and Ben, but not Amethyst or Freddi. They've been 100% loyal to Nicole. I'm really afraid that she has the idol." - Arlando_

"I do think Nicole has the idol," noted Jada.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"When we were at Exile, she never looked for the idol. She laid around camp." explained Jada.

"_Nicole definitely has the idol. No doubt about it. She didn't even go looking for it. Now, that's kind of odd." - Jada_

Arlando clapped his hands, "That alliance needs to be taken down, and hard! I think I have the trick."

"Complete me with a story, bro," smiled Ben.

"I think I can get Timmy and Jill to form an alliance with us," explained Arlando, "If they are willing to help, we'll take out those in her alliance."

Ben nodded, "I don't know about David or Tyler, but I think they're on Nicole's side. I mean, their fans and all."

"_I think Arlando has a great plan. By getting fans against fans, it'll create this huge civil war. And who should come out victorious? The Favorites." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Tyler, David, Jill, and Timmy were talking.

"So, you guys seriously don't trust Nicole?" asked Tyler.

Timmy nodded, "We want her out. She's too manipulative."

"_Nicole is the one I want out right now, but, she might have an idol. That's protecting her from getting voted out." - Timmy_

"All I want from you two," said David to Jill and Timmy, "Is that you're with us all the way to the Final 4. No questions asked. It's the real deal now."

Both Jill and Timmy nodded, but were worried.

"_I don't know where David's loyalty lies. Honestly a lot has changed since me and him were together on old Foa Foa. My biggest worry right now, is that David doesn't want to go to the Finals with me." - Jill_

"_I'm kind of stuck right now, in the middle of two alliances. Arlando thinks I'm with him and Jill. But my true loyalties are with this alliance, and nothing else." - Timmy_

"Our biggest threats right now," noted Tyler, "Are Arlando, Ben, and Nicole. They should be the first three to go home."

Both David and Timmy nodded.

"Jill?" wondered David.

Jill nodded, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm down with that."

"_I'm worried about Jill. We haven't spoken much since Foa Foa. I don't know if her loyalties have changed since then. I hope they haven't." - David_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 23

Nicole, Freddi, and Amethyst were swimming.

"If the next challenge is swimming," noted Freddi, "I think I'm throwing it."

"Why?" asked Amethyst, curiously.

"I don't want to appear to be any sort of threat." smiled Freddi.

"Uh, Freddi," chuckled Nicole, "Your a fish, I don't think holding back on swimming challenges will make us think differently."

Freddi blushed, "Oh, uh, I guess not. Heh heh."

"_Right now, my alliance is myself, Freddi, and Nicole. A lot of people want Nicole out from what I know of. I can't let that happen." - Amethyst_

"Biggest threats have to go," planned Nicole, "Arlando, Timmy, and Jill. First to go."

Freddi nodded, "I think Ar's the strongest. Just saying."

"What about mentality?" asked Amethyst, "Because physical threats aren't just the only kind of threat."

"David's the biggest threat, in terms of mental challenges." said Nicole.

"What makes you think that?" wondered Amethyst.

"He's a blackjack dealer," smirked Nicole, "That means he's pretty good at catching liars."

"_First day we met as Fans, David told us all that he was a blackjack dealer. So far, it hasn't meant much to me, until now." - Nicole_

"So, who's going first?" wondered Freddi.

Nicole shrugged, "It'll depend on immunity, I guess."

"_This game is changing so fast. Right now, whichever alliance gets what they want at tribal council, will be the alliance at the end. I want that alliance to be my own." - Freddi_

Meanwhile, Arlando, Jill, and Timmy were talking.

"I was wondering if," began Arlando, "You guys want to join me, Jade, and Ben in an alliance of 5."

Jill smiled, "That would be a nice alliance."

Timmy wasn't so sure.

"_Arlando, I'm not interested in an alliance with you. The only reason I helped you on Galu was because I was in danger of going home. Thank you for getting me here. Now I can help myself." - Timmy_

"I guess so." muttered Timmy.

"What's wrong man?" wondered Arlando.

"Nothing, dude. Just, uh, worried." lied Timmy.

"About what?"

"That I'm next."

"_Timmy has nothing to worry about. As long as he sides with my alliance, I think he has a great shot of making it to the Final 5, and maybe Final 4." - Arlando_

"Don't worry Timmy," smiled Jill, "As long as you don't show yourself off to be a physical threat, then I wouldn't be worried."

"Thanks Jill." smiled Timmy.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity idol."

Tyler did so.

"Your no longer playing for tribal immunity."

Jeff brought out a golden necklace, labeled 'FvF'.

"Individual immunity, is now what your playing for. For today's challenge, it's very simple. You'll be sticking your face through a metal grate, in the water. As the tide begins to rise, your breathing room will decrease in size. This will happen every 5 minutes. We might lose people in those time slots. We might not. Last person standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated in the water.

"Challenge is on."

– 5 minutes in.. –

Nicole dropped out quickly.

"Nicole is out of the challenge."

"_UGH! I hate water! My parents were right, I do in fact, have hydrophobia." - Nicole_

But two more couldn't stand it anymore.

"David and Timmy are out of the challenge. We're down to seven."

– 10 minutes in.. –

One person began to breath in water, and quickly bailed out.

"Tyler's out of the challenge."

One more followed.

"Followed by Ben. Ben's out of the challenge."

– 15 minutes in.. –

Everyone was trying to focus in. Several people were now trying to breath underwater.

One player dropped out, and shocked a lot.

"Freddi's out of the challenge now."

"_I threw the challenge, since I knew I wasn't in trouble. If anyone in my alliance is in trouble, it's Nicole." - Freddi_

– 20 minutes in.. –

Jill was the only fan left in the challenge, but nevertheless, she was doing quite well. Along with Arlando and Jada.

Amethyst was struggling since the 10 minute mark, and finally gave in.

"Amethyst is out of the challenge. We're down to 3."

– 25 minutes in.. –

Arlando, Jada, and Jill were all that remained in the challenge.

Soon, only one remained...

…

…

…

…

…

"Jada and Jill are both out. ARLANDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Arlando.

"Good job Arlando, you lasted long enough to win immunity. Hopefully it came in handy for you tonight. One of you is going home tonight. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 24

Ben, Jada, Arlando, and Jill were talking.

"Girls, we kicked ass in that challenge!" smiled Arlando, hugging both Jada and Jill.

"Yeah we did!" smiled Jill.

"_Today Arlando won immunity, which was great, since he's in my alliance. Tonight, I think the general consensus is that Nicole goes." - Jada _

"We're all in agreement right?" asked Arlando.

Jill, Jada, and Ben nodded.

"Nicole right?" Ben asked to make sure.

Arlando nodded, "Hopefully she doesn't play the idol. If she does, just pray that isn't one of you three."

"_Tonight, I'm really afraid that Nicole is playing the idol, and that either myself, Jada, or Ben is going home. I hope it's not one of us. I just hope not." - Jill_

Meanwhile, Tyler, David, and Timmy were talking.

"Where's Jill?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know," sighed David, "Doesn't matter. Just tell us. I'll rely it to her."

"Tonight, Nicole goes home," said Tyler, "But I'm not sure if the four of us will be enough."

"_Right now, my alliance is me, Timmy, David, and Jill. I don't know what everyone else is doing, but we're doing Nicole. But we might need more numbers." - Tyler_

"How do you plan on getting the numbers?" asked Timmy.

"I'm gonna try Amethyst and Freddi," planned Tyler, "and see what happens."

Tyler left to go find the girls.

"_I hope the girls align with us, because we desperately need the numbers to get Nicole out." - Timmy_

Tyler was soon talking with Amethyst.

"Any idea on what to do tonight?" asked Tyler, nonchalantly.

Amethyst shook her head, "Nope."

"Well," started Tyler, "The majority's going for Nicole, and we could really use your help, in case it isn't enough."

Amethyst thought about it, "I'm game for it. I'll talk to Freddi about it. I'm sure she'll do it too."

Tyler smiled, and shook Amethyst's hand. He soon left her alone.

"_This can't be good. If Nicole goes home, then I'm sure that myself and Freddi are next. I don't want that to happen." - Amethyst_

Amethyst then walked into the shelter, where Nicole and Freddi were.

"What's up?" asked Nicole.

"Their voting you, Nicole," warned Amethyst, "I think there's nothing we can do."

"Don't worry guys!" smiled Nicole, pulling out her idol.

"Wow!" said Freddi, eyes sparkling, "You found the idol?"

Nicole nodded, "Yep. I plan on using it tonight."

"_I'm here to stay, and fight for the money. In order to do so, I have to play my idol. Sucks, but uh, I have no choice. If I don't, I'm out of the game." - Nicole_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"Today probably had to be a busy afternoon. David, was it for you?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, I think tonight might just be an easy vote. But, anything can happen, so I'm not 100% confident." replied David.

"Nicole, are you worried at all?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I mean, I'm not the biggest threat, so I don't think I'd be the person to vote off right now." replied Nicole.

"Tyler, do you trust your alliance?" asked Jeff.

"I do. I have faith in myself, and my team mates. I'm sure we can pull this off, and get to the Finals." replied Tyler.

"Ben, fill me in on tonight's vote." said Jeff.

"Tonights vote? Well, for one thing, you won't be reading B-E-N tonight." replied Ben, jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"But uh, yeah. To answer your question truthfully, well, tonight I hope a certain event doesn't take place." continued Ben.

"Timmy, why vote you off?" asked Jeff.

"Cause I'm a threat. But, there are many more reasons to keep me around then to vote me off." replied Timmy.

"Name one." said Jeff.

"I'm kind, trustworthy, and uh, I'm a good person to talk to." said Timmy.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Amethyst, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Sorry, but you are gonna have to go home tonight. (?)

Ben's Vote: Let me phrase this in Chinese: Ni shì húlí, wo shì lièquan. Jīn wan, lièquan shā si húlí. Zàijiàn. (Nicole)

Nicole's Vote: You are my biggest threat right now. No hard feelings. I just don't wanna go home yet. (?)

Tyler's Vote: I hope to God you don't play that idol if you have it, because I'm afraid it'll be me. (Nicole)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. But Nicole stood up.

"Yep, I have the idol. Sorry guys, I just want to stay in for a few more days!" smiled Nicole.

Everyone was either shocked, or not so shocked since some knew she might've had it.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Nicole, do not count. I'll read the votes."

First vote Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count.

Nicole, doesn't count. So far, no votes for anyone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Timmy. One vote Timmy. (Timmy rolled his eyes, and grabbed his stuff.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the first member of our jury, Timmy. Tonight, two will be enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Tyler and David were shocked. Timmy handshaked Tyler, Arlando, and David. "Good game guys."

"Timmy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Timmy waved goodbye as he left.

"It seems to me, that the vote turned out differently then most planned. Hopefully, the game changed for the better, and the ones who got their way will make it to the Finals. Otherwise, they'll be joining Timmy at the jury. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Timmy's Final Words**

"I'm not surprised to be sitting here, as a result of an idol played by Nicole. Granted I wish I was still out there fighting for my life. Actually, I'm glad I'm gone, since I really wanted to get away from all the double dealing and backstabbing. That's just not something I'm used to."

Sorry Champ 15, you are the sixth fan eliminated. :( (please don't get mad)

Nicole – Jada, David, Jill, Ben, Arlando, Tyler, and Timmy (these never counted)

Timmy – Nicole, Freddi, and Amethyst

TRANSLATION OF BEN'S VOTE:_ You are the fox, and I am the hound. Tonight, the hound kills the fox. Good bye._

That's why the episode is called '_The Fox and the Hound_'.


	10. Episode 10 Fishy Threat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Tyler showed his idol to David, and explained his plan of a Final 4 of them, Jill, and Timmy. David agreed to join Tyler._

_At Galu, Timmy shared the same information with Jill. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Freddi, and Nicole agreed to side with the remaining fans minus Timmy, and stick together. However, Amethyst was weary of Nicole's true intentions. She thought Nicole wanted all fans at the Finals._

_On Day 22, the two tribes became 1, and they all became members of the blue Foxhound tribe; named after the movie they watched, 'Fox and the Hound'._

_When they all returned to camp, it was alliance strategizing day. The alliances of Arlando/Ben/Jada, Amethyst/Freddi/Nicole, and David/Jill/Timmy/Tyler all strategized, planning to eliminate several targets._

_However, one wild card was Jill, who was in the middle of two alliances. Arlando was trying to get Jill and Timmy to jump ship and help the Favorites. Jill agreed, since she was beginning to lose trust in David and Tyler._

_Arlando ended up winning the first individual immunity challenge._

_With Nicole being the obvious target, everyone knew she was going home. Reason being was that she had the idol, and they wanted it gone._

_At tribal council, the idol was gone, but it helped save Nicole in the process. Instead, her target; Timmy, went home. He became the first member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Amethyst, Arlando, Ben, David, Freddi, Jada, Jill, Nicole, and Tyler**

**Jury: Timmy**

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 25

Tyler and David were talking.

"That was unexpected." muttered David.

"_Last night, Timmy was voted out. That brings my alliance down to 3; myself, Tyler, and Jill. Right now, we HAVE to stick together, and take out Nicole's alliance. We have to." - David_

"However," noted Tyler, "Nicole's no longer a threat. The only reason I wanted her gone was because of the idol."

David nodded, "Yeah I know. Nicole's probably the weakest one here right now, to be honest."

"_Nicole was the biggest threat for me, until now. She threw the idol away, and now, I want Amethyst and Freddi out. Their much more stronger then her anyway. Plus, they are pretty smart." - Tyler_

"So, who's the biggest threat now?" wondered David.

"Amethyst," said Tyler, "She's way too smart, and could probably win this game."

David nodded.

Meanwhile, Jill and Jada were talking.

"Sucks that Timmy's gone now," sighed Jill, "But we have to push forward, right?"

Jada nodded, "Yep. Arlando and Ben are pulling the shots, and as long as we stick by them, we'll be okay."

"_I don't trust David or Tyler anymore. Besides, Timmy's gone now, if I side with them, we'll only be 3-3-3. If I go with the Favorites, it'll be 4-3-2. Those are better odds for me." - Jill_

"Who's next to go?" wondered Jill.

"Probably Nicole. But I'm not so sure," explained Jada, "Ben thinks that getting rid of Amethyst and Freddi is what needs to happen now."

Jill nodded, "I see them as more of a threat. Nicole's just a whiney baby."

Jada nodded.

"_I'm in a good position in this game. Last time, I was on the oust with Quinny and Dustin. This time, Arlando, myself, Ben, and Jill have the power, and I think we're set for the Final 4." - Jada_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 25

Arlando, Ben, and Tyler were talking.

"What is up?" greeted Ben.

"Not much," replied Tyler, "Just thinking."

"Bout what?" asked Ben.

"I think Nicole should stay for a little while longer." said Tyler.

Ben nodded, "You mean vote off Amethyst and Freddi first? Interesting."

"_I agree with Tyler, since Nicole is not a threat anymore with the idol. It made her powerful, but now it's made her a weaker fox. Remember, I'm still the hound dog here! (imitates Copper howl)" - Ben_

"I like the two of them," said Tyler, "They seem like good girls, pretty ones too, but their threats to me."

Arlando nodded, "If we do this, Amethyst has to go first. All Freddi has going for her is her swimming. That's it."

"Don't forget her mentality." reminded Ben.

Arlando nodded.

"_Amethyst is the biggest mental threat in this game. We voted Nicole, since we thought she had the idol. Now that it's gone, Nicole lost a lot of protection." - Arlando_

Tyler spoke up, "All I want is this: I don't want to be voted out before Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi. That's just a disgrace to me."

Ben chuckled, "I wouldn't worry, bro. Unless something happens, your here for another 9 days for sure."

"Or less." muttered Arlando.

"_I made a deal with Arlando and Ben, to make sure that I'm not their next target. We agreed on voting Amethyst out next tribal council. That's what I'm doing, and it's not changing." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Freddi were talking.

"I'm glad Nicole played the idol," smiled Freddi.

Amethyst nodded, "I know. But we still have to keep our eyes peeled."

"I know, girl. Everyone is gonna want us out more then her." explained Freddi.

"Exactly," replied Amethyst, "We have to win immunity. Don't hold back on water challenges, please."

Freddi nodded.

"_Even though everyone voted Nicole last tribal council, I'm still afraid that me and Freddi are on the oust. We're a lot stronger then Nicole, and probably smarter then her. We have to fight to stay, now." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's reward challenge, we will choose captains. They will take turns picking players. Only one of you will not be chosen. Instead, you'll go to Exile Island. Anyway, for the challenge, 2 members of your team will be responsible for swimming out to retrieve puzzle pieces. Once all 4 bags have been retrieved, the other 2 members can begin on the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins reward."

"You will leave here, and will partake in a Survivor feast. All of your favorite castaways will be there. We've gathered 14 of them. While there, you will feast on hamburgers, mac and cheese, hot dogs, chicken, pork, and the likes. Let's pick our teams."

TEAM A

Members: Ben(captain), Arlando, Jada, and Jill

Swimming: Arlando and Jada

Puzzle: Ben and Jill

TEAM B

Members: Nicole(captain), Amethyst, Freddi, and Tyler

Swimming: Freddi and Tyler

Puzzle: Amethyst and Nicole

"David was not chosen in the schoolyard pick. David, you have to go to Exile Island. You'll return in time for the immunity challenge."

David went on his way.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Arlando and Freddi dived out to collect their first puzzle piece bag. Both made it on record time.

Jada and Tyler dived out next. Tyler had a lead over Jada, and quickly got his bag to his team before Jada.

Freddi went out again, but didn't catch up to Jada. Jada made it back with her bag, sending Arlando out again.

Freddi made it back with the third bag, and Tyler dived out for the final bag for Team B. Arlando was far ahead of Tyler, and he made it back before Tyler did.

But Jada couldn't catch up to Tyler, as Tyler was already ahead with the final bag in his hand.

Amethyst and Nicole began working on their puzzle, meanwhile Jada made it back with the final bag for Team A.

Both teams worked on their puzzle, and only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"Team B is right. NICOLE, AMETHYST, FREDDI, AND TYLER WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Good job girls, and Tyler. You are gonna join in a feast, along with other Survivors. Grab your stuff and head over. As for Ben, Jada, Arlando, and Jill. I have nothing for you. Return to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

David was sleeping on the beach, not interested in the idol clue.

"_Tyler already has an idol, and I think we'll be fine with it. I just hope we don't have to waste the idol next tribal." - David_

David placed the clue in his pocket.

"Just in case." he said to himself.

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

All 4 survivors ran into the feast area, and were very happy to see everyone.

Among all of the Survivors, there was Billy, Daniel, Dongwa, Eric, Etna, Karrington, Lady, Mark, Mime, Peter, Quinn, Roy, Skorbet, and Sonic. None of the 8 winners were there, but their portraits were engraved into the dinner table.

Amethyst was talking with Roy and Skorbet.

"Enjoying yourself with these fans?" asked Skorbet.

Amethyst nodded, "It's great. These people with me, minus Tyler, are in my alliance."

Roy chuckled, "Hope you guys do well."

"_Roy and Skorbet are awesome. I wish they were here, playing the game." - Amethyst_

Freddi was talking with Etna and Lady.

"Did you guys even get the call to come out here?" asked Freddi.

"I did," muttered Etna, "But I didn't feel like it. Online, most people wanted her out here."

She pointed at Lady.

"Well, wasn't she the Fan Favorite?" asked Freddi.

"I declined as well," replied Lady, "I figured I wait for a while."

"_I loved hanging out with my old pals from Cuties. I wish Lady made the roster, but not so much Etna. If Etna were here, I much rather be at home watching her." - Freddi_

Nicole was getting to know Mime, Daniel, and Mark. Mime just got done doing a performance.

"That was amazing Mime!" smiled Nicole.

Mime smiled.

"Yes," nodded Daniel, "Mime is indeed amazing."

"I'm shocked to see that Arlando is still here," said Mark.

"He's been fighting to be here, he's such a strong guy!" said Nicole.

"_Omigod. These guys were the ones I watched on TV. I loved each and every one of them! Well, expect Karrington, Etna, and maybe Dongwa." - Nicole_

Tyler was getting to know Karrington, Sonic, and Quinn.

Sonic just got done hearing about Jacky getting evacuated again, "Dang. Again. Jacky is so unlucky these days."

Karrington nodded, "Dude, I wish I was in playing with you guys. I'm a favorite."

"Uh, no your not," sighed Tyler, "All I heard for weeks was 'I swear if Karrington wins...' and 'I hope Karrington does not win'."

Karrington chuckled, "Oh come on."

Quinn changed the subject, "So how's my Jades?"

"She's doing great, Quinn," smiled Tyler, "You are so lucky to have that girl as your girlfriend. She is so damn hot."

Quinn nodded, "Yep, she is indeed."

"_It was amazing to get to know these guys, because who knows, I might play the game with them. Maybe." - Tyler_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 26

Arlando, Ben, Jada, and Jill were talking.

"So your fully jumping ship to us," asked Ben, "Huh Jill?"

Jill nodded, "I don't mind taking fourth. I mean, I'll try to kick your butts, but I'm fine with taking fourth, if that's my fate."

"_I trust these Favorites, since I've gotten to know Arlando quite a bit since we swapped. Despite his big scary size, he's actually quite kind at times." - Jill_

"Also," said Ben, changing the subject randomly, "Have you noticed that there are 5 girls, and 4 boys."

Arlando nodded, "Yeah, man. That's a Survivor first. Or, well, I think so, since I didn't watch Koopa Beach."

"It's not a first," noted Jada, "It happened in Koopa Beach."

"Oh. Nevermind." said Ben.

"You see!" chuckled Arlando, "I've only watched the seasons prior to mine. I've been focusing on wrestling season."

"Did you get an offer for All Stars?" asked Jill.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, but I turned it down. I was in Singapore with my family, so I couldn't come. However, considering that there were _**6**_ Green Hills, I think I'm glad I didn't come."

"I never got one," muttered Arlando, "It was only until now, they asked me back."

"_I don't really consider myself a fan favorite among everyone here. I think I was brought back because they needed a representative from Emerald Hill. Someone like Michael should of accepted the offer." - Arlando_

"I actually went to the luncheon they had on All Stars," smiled Jada, "It was really fun."

Jill smiled, and for the most of the day, they talked about past seasons.

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 26

Amethyst, Freddi, Tyler, and Nicole returned from the reward.

Tyler was off by himself, watching the sunset.

"_To be honest, I see an opening. I have changed my strategy. Once Jill and Nicole are gone, we get Amethyst and Freddi on our side, and take out the 3 other favorites. Only then could me and David have a chance." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Amethyst, Nicole, and Freddi were talking.

"I do have an idea to stay in the game," said Nicole.

"What is it?" asked Freddi.

"We need to side with either the David/Tyler duo, or the Arlando/Ben/Jada/Jill group," said Nicole, "While that sounds obvious, I think once the other group is gone, we'll hold power over the other."

"_I want to stay in this game, and I'm thinking that I'm the next to go. If my group of 3 sides with one of the two other groups, we might stand a chance." - Nicole_

"Especially if Jill were to be voted out," explained Amethyst, "I heard her name come on recently."

"Really?" said Freddi.

Amethyst nodded.

"_Hopefully, Jill is to go home before my alliance. According to what I know, Jill is the middle of two alliances. If we can expose that, then maybe she'll be ousted quickly. That'll give me, Freddi, and Nicole a fighting chance." - Amethyst_

Nicole smiled, "That might work! Jill is a threat as it is. So it'll make sense to take her out now before she wins a challenge."

"So, Jill's going next?" asked Freddi.

"Yep!" smiled Nicole.

"_I hope this plan works, and that Jill goes home. We can't let this fail, or else the next three tribals will see me, Amethyst, and Freddi gone." - Nicole_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in David, returning from Exile Island."

David came in, and rejoined his tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Arlando."

Arlando did so.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. Your hand will be chained to the bucket, hanging in the air. If your hand drops a certain distance, the bucket of water will drop over your head, and your out. Last one standing will win immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got chained up.

"Challenge is on."

– 30 minutes in... –

Jeff came out with some soft drinks.

"Thirsty?"

"Hell yeah!" said Arlando, and he cheerfully dropped out.

Both Amethyst and Freddi followed.

"I was getting tired up there anyway." sighed Freddi.

All 3 of them began drinking their sodas.

"_I dropped out because I didn't want to go on a winning streak. I've learned from Peter. He became a HUGE target." - Arlando_

– 1 hour in... –

Jeff came out with a turkey sandwich.

"I'm all for it." smiled David.

David dropped out, and took the sandwich.

"_Honestly, I feel secure with my alliance. The idol was a small mishap, won't happen again." - David_

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in.. –

Jeff came out with chicken wings.

"Oh yeah, baby, bring it on!" smirked Tyler, and he took the wings.

"_I have the idol, so I'm not concerned about tonight. I'll only use that idol if I feel in danger." - Tyler_

– 2 hours in... –

Ben, Jada, Jill, and Nicole remained.

Jeff came out with a mystery item.

"Two of you must drop out at the same time, in order to win this item."

Jeff took off the cover, and revealed 2 strawberry milkshakes.

Jada turned to Jill, "Want it?"

Jill nodded, "Sure!"

Both girls dropped out, and squealed like schoolgirls with their milkshakes.

"We're down to Nicole, and Ben Tan, the Asian Supreme."

Ben smiled, "Thank you Jeff."

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

One contestant's arm got tired of hanging up...

…

…

…

…

…

"Nicole is out, BEN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Ben.

"'Atta boy, Tan. You've won the immunity, and you cannot be taken out tonight at the vote. However, one of the other 8 of you will be going home tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 27

Tyler and David were talking.

"Honestly, I do not trust Jill at all anymore," explained Tyler to David, "Not sure about you, but I think our best bet is to go with Nicole's alliance."

David sighed, "Are you sure, I mean, what if Jill is still on our side?"

Tyler shrugged, "Never know until you try."

"_Tonight, I'm thinking about voting Jill out, since Jill seems untrustworthy. I had a deal with her on Day 1 and 2. But that's faded away now. Things have changed." - Tyler_

"We get Jill and Nicole out," continued Tyler, "And get Amethyst and Freddi on our side. We're set."

David smiled, "Let's hope for that."

Meanwhile, Arlando and Ben were talking.

"Any ideas on the vote tonight?" asked Ben.

"Question is," said Arlando, "How many more swimming challenges will there be? I mean, we had one for the reward challenge."

"Good point." noted Ben.

"_Ar and I were talking about the fishy threat, that is Freddi Fish. I see Amethyst as a bigger threat, but Freddi is just a swimming queen. She has to go, in order for any more of us to have a shot at winning those types of challenges." - Ben_

"So," said Ben, "I take it that you want Freddi out tonight?"

Arlando nodded, "Hell yeah, man. Just as long as Tyler and David stick with us, she's done in."

"Cool." said Ben calmly, "I'm, uh, gonna tell Jada and Jill."

He left.

Meanwhile, Nicole went to go talk to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," she asked, "Could we speak for a while?"

Tyler shrugged, and went on over to her, "Sure, what's up?"

"I've been thinking," said Nicole, "And I would love it, if you voted Jill out tonight."

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"She's been talking with the alliance of Arlando, Ben, and Jada," replied Nicole, "And I'm worried that she's established a deal with them."

"_Nicole told me that Jill was talking with the Favorites, and possibly getting into a 4-way alliance." - Tyler_

"Really?" asked Tyler.

Nicole nodded, "Dead honest. I heard it from Amethyst."

Tyler nodded, and left the area.

"_I pray to god that Tyler believed me, cause if he didn't, then either me, Amethyst, or Freddi is going home tonight." - Nicole_

As they left for tribal, Tyler was worried about how he'd vote.

"_I could vote with the majority, and get rid of one of Nicole's alliance, or take the risk, and boot Jill. I just hope that Nicole is right." - Tyler_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of the jury."

"Timmy, voted out last tribal council."

Timmy was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown khaki pants.

"So after the huge Survivor feast, you get back to camp, and hopefully there was a huge day. Freddi, was it a huge day?" asked Jeff.

"Indeed so. Alliances are trying to figure out new loopholes in other alliances, and, it's all crazy. I just hope the craziness doesn't cost me." replied Freddi.

"Amethyst, with there being a 5-4 advantage for the Favorites, will a fan be sent home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I hope so. Although, it's not Fans vs. Favorites here. Oh no. It's all over the board on the Foxhound tribe, to be honest." replied Amethyst.

"Jada, do you hope a fan goes home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"All I care about is that I don't get voted out, or my friends." replied Jada.

"Tyler, are you worried tonight." asked Jeff.

"Safety wise, no. When I get back to camp, yes. I'm not sure how people will respect my vote after it's casted. But, what's said is done, you know?" replied Tyler.

"Arlando, will there be shock?" asked Jeff.

Arlando shook his head.

"Doubt it." replied Arlando.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Tyler, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Sorry, Jill, but your our only hope to stay now. (Jill)

Arlando's Vote: You scare me in those swimming challenges. I like you, but you have to go tonight. (Freddi)

Ben's Vote: Nothing personal, my fishy friend, it's a game, and uh, I have to play it. See ya. (Freddi)

Nicole's Vote: I hope Tyler and David vote you tonight, because we're here to play! (Jill)

Tyler's Vote: This decision was based on what I think would benefit my game the most. No one else's. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Freddi. (She nodded.)

…

Freddi. Two votes Freddi.

…

Jill. One vote Jill. (Arlando raised an eyebrow)

…

…

Jill. Tied two votes Jill, two votes Freddi. (Jill was worried now.)

…

Jill. Three votes Jill, two votes Freddi.

…

…

Freddi. Tied again, three votes Freddi, three votes Jill. (Everyones hearts were beating.)

…

…

Freddi. Four votes Freddi, three votes Jill. (Nicole looked on over at Tyler.)

…

…

…

…

Jill. Tied once again. Four votes Jill, four votes Freddi. (Arlando was sort of shocked. As was Ben, Jada, and Jill. Nicole smiled.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the second member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jill. You need to hand me your torch.

Jill sighed, as she hugged Arlando, Ben, and Jada.

"Jill, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jill left without another word.

"Trust. It's a huge thing to worry about in this game. From what I gathered, there was a lot of trust involved in tonight's vote. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jill's Final Words**

"I'm very upset at Tyler and David turning their backs on me this early! I mean, yeah I knew I would turn on them later, but not right now! I'm especially hurt by David, since he voted for me. I thought we had a great friendship... Guess that'll impact my choice at Final Tribal, huh?"

Sorry Laguzgirl13, you are the seventh fan eliminated. :(

Freddi – Jada, Jill, Ben, and Arlando

Jill – David, Nicole, Freddi, Tyler, and Amethyst

Also, could you guys do me a favor (only if you've read the other seasons)

Could you rank all 8 winners from Best to Worst? (Curtis, Beat, Andrew, Squall, Ryo, Samantha, Eevee, and Robert)

I'm also putting up a poll version of this question on my page.


	11. Episode 11 Formidable Duo

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Tyler and David weren't looking good, since their ally Timmy was voted out, and Jill was also turning her backs on them. She instead joined the Favorites._

_Ben tried to keep the spotlight off the Favorites by talking with Tyler and David about voting out either Amethyst or Freddi at the next tribal council._

_The group of Nicole, Tyler, Freddi, and Amethyst won the reward challenge. David wasn't selected to be on a team, and was instead sent to Exile Island._

_At the reward, the 4 winners were glad to be hanging out with past contestants from Survivor past._

_Back at camp, the alliance of Arlando, Ben, Jada, and Jill bonded while the other 5 were away._

_When the winners returned to camp, Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi decided that Jill was the easiest next target, since they knew she was playing 2 sides of the field; with Arlando/Ben/Jada and David/Tyler. They were gonna work the David/Tyler duo into blindsiding her._

_At the immunity challenge, Ben hung in there the longest, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Arlando and Ben agreed to vote out Freddi at the next tribal council, and they hoped Tyler and David went with them. But Nicole's alliance was working as well, they tried to work David and Tyler on their side._

_At tribal council, David and Tyler sided with Nicole, and Jill was blindsided. She joined Timmy on the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Amethyst, Arlando, Ben, David, Freddi, Jada, Nicole, and Tyler**

**Jury: Timmy and Jill**

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 28

Ben and Arlando were talking after the vote.

"Dang," sighed Ben, "We got played hard."

Arlando shook his head, "Tyler's a moron. Once you, me, and Jade are gone, he's next. Nicole's alliance will be going to the Top 3."

"_Tyler and David should've stuck with us, because now, their screwed. Granted, they were screwed either way they went, but still. Now it's a given fact. They ARE screwed." - Arlando_

Ben nodded, "I'm gonna try to work my magic on them again, and get them on the path we are on. Otherwise, Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi will be the Final 3."

Arlando nodded, "Just do your best, man. Cause I know I'm going first from our alliance."

Ben sighed.

"_Being on the oust, I've been there before. Let me tell you, it's not good. But, I've been able to weasel my way from being 13th place, to 7th place in Green Hill. So, hey, I'm good at convincing people to keep me." - Ben_

Couple minutes later, Ben went to go talk with Tyler and David.

"Hey you two," greeted Ben, "Could we speak?"

"Sure." smiled David. With that said, the 3 of them walked off to the beach.

"What's on your mind Ben?" asked Tyler.

Ben started, "Listen, your move last night was just stupid. Freddi should be at the jury house, not Jill."

"That's because Jill was on your alliance," reminded Tyler, "Of course you'd say that."

"Yeah, but," sighed Ben, "Those three girls, do NOT deserve to win this season of Survivor, and you know what? You just forced one of them the win."

"What makes you think that?" asked David.

"Once me, Arlando, and Jada are gone," explained Ben, "Nicole is obviously gonna turn on you two, and side with the two Favorites left. Boom."

"_Ben gave us some insider information that, uh, we screwed up by voting out Jill. I don't think that's true, I think me and Tyler made the right choice, and uh, it'll benefit us in the long run." - David_

Tyler nodded, "Thanks for the tips, Ben."

Ben nodded, "No problem."

"_Do I think they bought it? Absolutely not. They're being retards. Fine. Fine! Let them go home fifth, because quite frankly, one of those girls DO deserve to win over those clowns!" - Ben_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 28

Ben returned to Arlando and Jada.

"What'd they say?" asked Arlando.

Ben shrugged, "Pack your bags, guys. Because they are just retarded, and uh, they don't understand the situation that they'll be in. Come Final 5, they're #$%#ed."

"_I thought we would have a chance, but unfortunately we don't. According to Ben, all we can do to just watch as our ship goes down, and then watch Tyler and David's ship follow suit." - Jada_

"Those three girls," continued Ben, "Flew under the radar, and they were supposed to be the first three to go, well guess what? They'll be the Final 3! Tyler is a moron, David is a moron. Had they voted out Freddi, then the winner of this season would of been a deserving one! GAH!"

"Ben, calm down," soother Jada, "Maybe there still could be a way out of this."

"Yeah man," replied Arlando, "I mean, all we have left in our control is going to Nicole's alliance."

"_There's only one last card my alliance can play. That card is laying in the hands of Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi. If we can get them to turn on Tyler and David, perhaps we'll have a fighting chance to stay." - Arlando_

Ben sighed, "I guess your right. But, still, I think we're #%$#ed."

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Freddi were talking.

"I think Nicole has too much power," noted Amethyst.

Freddi was confused, "What makes you think that?"

"She has the biggest chances of winning over you and me," explained Amethyst, "I think it'd be best if we blindside her next tribal."

"_Ever since the merge, I've been suspicious of Nicole. I think she'll side with the 2 other Fans once Arlando, Ben, and Jada are all gone. I want to make the Finals this time, so she might have to go soon." - Amethyst_

"I've been worrying about that too," said Freddi, "I do agree with you on the fact that she could beat us in the end."

"That is why she might have to go, soon." finished Amethyst.

Freddi thought about it, "I think I can work Tyler and David onto our side, and perhaps we can vote Nicole out at Final 5?"

Amethyst shrugged, "I don't know. For now, that sounds good for me."

"_Nicole is a very likable girl, and because of that, she stands a great chance to win the game, and the million dollars. It sucks, but we might have to blindside her." - Freddi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered."

"200 sounds good here." smiled David.

"200 to David. Seems pretty high."

David shrugged.

"Very well, sold to David for 200 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was grilled chicken with diet coke.

David smiled, "Oh yeah baby!"

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"120!" called Jada.

"140!" called Tyler.

"160!" called Jada.

"180!" called Tyler.

"180 to Tyler. No more takers?"

"200?" called Arlando. No one else took it.

"Once, twice, sold to Arlando for 200 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a Big Mac from McDonalds.

"Awesome, dude." smirked Arlando.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again."

"180!" called Freddi.

"Uh, 200!" called Ben.

"220!" called Freddi.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Freddi for 220 dollars."

Jeff revealed a sealed note.

"Please read this out loud."

Freddi did so, "Send one person to Exile Island, and take all of their money."

Freddi thought about it.

"I'll send Ben." she said.

Ben sighed, and gave up all of his money to Freddi. None of which he spent.

Ben then took his stuff to Exile.

"Ben will return for the immunity challenge."

Jeff pointed at the next item, which was behind him.

"Right there, is a functional shower. It's nice to have a shower after 28 days out here, right?"

Jada shrugged, "I'll take it. 300?"

"Wow! 300? Is there anything higher?"

"320!" called Nicole.

"340!" called Tyler.

"360!" called Jada.

"No more takers? Ok. Sold to Jada for 360 dollars. Enjoy."

Jada went over to the shower, and began to take one. Pretty much most of the boys took their time watching.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about 10 donuts?"

"I call 200 on those!" called Tyler

"260!" called David, giving a larger increase to the bid.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to David for 260!"

David took the donuts, and turned around.

"Everyone want a donut?," asked David kindly.

Everyone smiled, and nodded. David handed out each Survivor a donut.

Jeff revealed the last item; cheesecake.

"240!" called Amethyst.

"260!" called Tyler.

"260 to Tyler."

"Actually, I'll recall. 280!" recalled Tyler.

"300!" called Amethyst.

"320!" called Nicole.

"340!" called Amethyst.

No one else bid on it.

"Once, twice, sold to Amethyst for 340 dollars."

Amethyst took the cake, and dug into it.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 28

Ben grabbed his first clue from the box, and began searching all over the island.

"_This is life or death for my alliance. If I don't find his idol, we're #$%#ed!" - Ben_

Ben searched through the trees.

Ben searched under the sand by the beach.

Ben searched underneath floorboards in the hut.

…

…

…

…

…

But he couldn't find the idol.

"Dammit." cursed Ben.

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 29

David and Freddi were hanging out in the water.

"So, how's life?" asked David.

"Not bad," smiled Freddi, "I mean, I'm enjoying myself out here in the Marshall Islands."

"_Freddi Fish was my childhood, and it's kind of freaky, actually seeing her out in the game, the game that I'M playing. Is this a dream?" - David_

"Yeah, I know," smiled David, "I'm also enjoying it out here. It's beautiful."

"Don't you wish you could spend it with someone you love?" asked Freddi.

David shrugged, "I guess so."

"_I like David, he's a calm collected guy, and he's also smart. This is why he is needed to help me and Amethyst take down Nicole. Now Tyler, eh, not so smart. David, yes. But them combined, can change this game." - Freddi_

Freddi changed the subject, "But, uh, nevermind. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." smiled David, "What is it?"

"Me and Amethyst do not trust Nicole," explained Freddi, "And we were wondering if you would like to take her out at Final 5?"

David thought about it, "That wouldn't be a bad move. I'd actually like to see me, you, Amethyst, and Tyler in the Final 4."

Freddi smiled, "Then you have a deal!"

They shook hands.

"_I made a deal with Freddi, and uh, can't say that I'm not excited, cause I am! This might prove Ben wrong. Me and Tyler CAN pull this off, AND win a million bucks." - David_

Meanwhile, Arlando, Nicole, and Jada were talking.

"Think about it," said Arlando, "I don't trust David or Tyler. Hell, David's a blackjack dealer. Isn't that a threat?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I know. He's good at catching lies."

"_Right now, me and Jada are trying to get Nicole to side with us, and split up David and Tyler. I don't trust those two, I never have, and I never will. They are just too stupid." - Arlando_

"Another thing," added Jada, "They've both been to Exile once. They could find the idol."

"Pssh, c'mon Jada," chuckled Arlando, "It's only one day for the both of them. I doubt they would have it."

"Remember Squall and Dongwa?" said Jada.

Arlando pouted, "I never watched _Reals vs. OCs_..."

"_Arlando and Jada are really pushing for me to side with them, and take out Tyler or David. Problem is, will Freddi and Amethyst go for that. Remember, I'm not only thinking for myself, but also my allies." - Nicole_

"Anyway," said Nicole, "You make compelling offers. I'll think about it."

"_I hope Nicole sides with us, because we were screwed over, so we want to screw over the ones who screwed us." - Jada_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 29

Tyler and David were talking.

"I made a deal with Freddi," said David.

"What did she want?" asked Tyler.

"_I told Tyler about my deal with Freddi, and how we can make the Final 5, and vote Nicole out at 5." - David_

Tyler nodded, "That actually sounds good, you know? I mean, that'll give us a chance to prove to Ben that we can beat the girls."

David nodded, "I know, right?"

"_Yesterday, Ben told me and David that we just #$%%ed up, and gave the win to Amethyst, Freddi, or Nicole. I think that with this plan, me and David have a fair shot as well." - Tyler_

They shook hands.

"We're together to the end, man." smiled Tyler.

"I know, dude." smirked David.

"_Tyler and I make a formidable duo. I thought I couldn't trust Tyler on Day 2, but now I do. He's all I got right now. If I refuse to trust him, I could be gone." - David_

Meanwhile, Nicole and Amethyst were talking.

"Freddi just confirmed a deal with David," said Amethyst, "I think the next tribal will be easy."

Nicole nodded, "It's between Ben or Arlando. I would choose Ben, since he's the leader of that alliance. But, then again, Arlando's just as big a threat."

"_Arlando is the biggest threat remaining in the game. Right now, it's between him and Ben for the next boot. I'm not sure at the moment." - Nicole_

"Think about it, Nicole," said Amethyst, "Perhaps Ben could find the idol, and blindside one of us."

"Then we might have to throw a vote on Arlando, then. He is the strongest, as it is." sighed Nicole.

"_Right now, Arlando, Ben, and Jada are on the oust. Basically they are the next three to go home. I just hope Ben never found the idol, or our plans are ruined." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Ben, returning from Exile Island."

Ben came in, and rejoined his tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Ben."

Ben did so.

"For today's challenge, it'll be divided into 2 parts. The first part, you must throw rocks at your colored tiles. You get a unlimited amount of throws, and turns. The first 4 to clear this stage, move onto the final round. In the final round, you must complete this tiki puzzle. Connect the 6 pieces of the tiki in the correct order. First person to clear that stage, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben, Jada, and Nicole went on a throwing spree of rocks. Rocks were catapulting rapidly at the tiles.

Arlando and David had very little accuracy with their throws, even though David got more tiles hit then Arlando.

Amethyst, Freddi, and Tyler were at a steady pace, and kept it.

…

…

…

"Ben, Jada, and Nicole smashed all of their tiles, their moving onto the next round. We're waiting on one more..."

It was between Amethyst and Tyler for the last spot...

…

…

…

…

"Tyler connects! Tyler moving onto the next round!"

The Final Round was next, with Ben, Jada, Nicole, and Tyler.

"First one to complete their tiki puzzle wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben kept screwing up on the puzzle, which was odd, according to him.

Jada and Tyler were neck and neck with eachother, while Nicole took her precious time.

In the end, only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"NICOLE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Nicole.

"Good job Nicole, you are safe from the vote. As for the other 7, one of you is going home tonight. See you at tribal council."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 30

Arlando, Jada, and Ben were hanging out in the shelter.

"Find the idol, man?" asked Arlando.

Ben shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry man, I #$%#ed up." sighed Ben.

Arlando patted his back, "No you didn't, Tyler did. If it weren't for him, we'd still be in control."

"_(sighs) I don't know, man. We're screwed. I mean, sure we can try, but it's pointless now. We're gonna have to accept the fact that one of us is leaving tonight. Right now, I think, it's between me and Arlando." - Ben_

Ben got up, "I'm gonna speak with Amethyst, real quick. We need to try to take Tyler out. Behind you, Ar, he's the biggest threat."

He left.

Jada turned to Arlando, "What do we do now?"

"Well, babe, just relax. You'll at least will still be here." sighed Arlando.

"_Tonight, if I go home tonight, I won't be shocked. I'm the biggest guy here, and the oldest too, at 37. But, uh, yeah, I had a blast regardless of my placement. I really didn't think I would win this time anyway." - Arlando_

Ben, meanwhile, was talking with Amethyst in the jungle.

"I want all the fans together again," planned Ben, "It's in our sights. Boom, boom, boom."

Amethyst nodded, "The fan I want out, is Nicole."

Ben was surprised, "Really? I thought you were her ally?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust her." noted Amethyst.

"Me neither." said Ben, playing along.

"_Oh my god. This could be our saving grace tomorrow! Sure, we might have to lose one of my alliance, but if I stay, then this'll be perfect to use against Nicole, and maybe Amethyst." - Ben_

"Would you be willing to vote for Tyler?" asked Ben.

Amethyst shrugged, "Maybe, but you have to give me a guarantee that your not writing anything else down."

Ben raised his hand, "I solemnly swear that I am not up to no good."

Amethyst giggled, "Very well then."

"_Ben is such a clown. But still, I'm not voting Tyler. Not yet, at least." - Amethyst_

Right before tribal council, Nicole and Freddi were thinking of the vote.

"Arlando or Ben?" asked Nicole.

"Ben might have the idol," warned Freddi, "So I'd say Arlando."

Nicole nodded, "Very well then. Arlando it is."

"_Tonight, we're taking out Arlando. He's the strongest guy here, and with him gone I'm one step closer to the million!" - Nicole_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

Timmy was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And Jill, voted out last tribal council."

Jill was wearing a yellow tank top with Yoshi on it, and a matching skirt.

"We're at 5 Favorites, and 3 Fans. So far, you guys have said 'There's no Fans vs. Favorites in this tribe.' I don't buy that. Freddi, the last two votes have been Fans!" noted Jeff.

"That's just a coincidence. There is no Fans vs. Favorites. I think tonight's vote will prove that." replied Freddi.

"Amethyst, is that true, is tonight the last night for a Favorite?" asked Jeff.

"Could be. But it's up in the air right now." replied Amethyst.

Ben nodded.

"David, there is a possibility that tonight is your night?" asked Jeff.

David shook his head,

"No, I don't think so. I'm comfortable with my alliances and deals. I'm just sitting pretty right now." replied David.

Tyler gave him an odd look.

"Jada, worried that it could be you?" asked Jeff.

"If a Favorites goes tonight, it'll be either Arlando or Ben. Just saying." replied Jada.

Both Arlando and Ben nodded.

"It's true." said Ben.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Jada, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Good job, you've made it 30 days. See you on the jury. (?)

Ben's Vote: You cost me, Ar, and Jade the game. Good luck. (Tyler)

Tyler's Vote: Arlando, you are the biggest threat, and by me sending you home, we remove that threat. (Arlando)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

People looked at Ben, but he didn't move.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Arlando. (He nodded.)

…

Tyler. One vote Tyler, one vote Arlando.

…

Tyler. Two votes Tyler, one vote Arlando.

…

…

Tyler. Three votes Tyler, one vote Arlando. (Tyler nodded.)

…

…

Arlando. Two votes Arlando, three votes Tyler.

…

Arlando. Tied three votes Arlando, three votes Tyler.

…

…

Arlando. Four votes Arlando, three votes Tyler. (Arlando gathered his stuff.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the third member of our jury, Arlando. That's 5, enough for you. You need to hand me your torch.

Arlando hugged Jada and Ben goodbye, "Keep your eye on the prize, Favorites."

"Arlando, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Arlando gave a 'Rock on' gesture to the rest, and left.

"Looks like you are right. No Fans vs. Favorites going on. It's strictly, Alliances vs. Alliances. We'll see which alliance ends up on top. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Arlando's Final Words**

"What can I say? I'm not shocked that I'm sitting here right now. I wish I made it 9 more days, but uh, I did my best this time. I hope Ben and Jada can find their way out of the minority, and into the majority. There was a lot said tonight. Hopefully, Ben or Jada win this game. Rock on Survivor."

Arlando – David, Nicole, Freddi, Tyler, and Amethyst

Tyler – Jada, Ben, and Arlando

The next episode will be a double length entry. Two tribals in one episode.

This'll put the Finale at February 4th.


	12. Episode 12 Another Ben Tan Mission

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ben, Arlando, and Jada knew they were on the hotseat, and they all blamed Tyler and David. Ben tried to warn the two of them that Nicole, Amethyst, and Freddi could potentially win the game because of their move. But neither Tyler or David believed him._

_Meanwhile, Amethyst and Freddi plotted to turn against Nicole at the Final 5, since they were afraid that she was gonna stay true to the 2 other Fans._

_At the auction, Freddi won the chance to send someone to Exile Island, and she sent Ben over. Ben tried to find the idol, since it would save him and his alliance. However, he couldn't find it._

_Back at camp, David made a deal with Freddi, in order to stay in the game, and also to take out Nicole. While they were talking, Nicole was approached by Arlando and Jada and was told to split up Tyler and David. At the moment, Nicole didn't know what to do._

_At the immunity challenge, Nicole completed the tiki puzzle, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Arlando, Ben, and Jada rallied for Tyler's elimination, since they couldn't trust him a bit._

_But at tribal council, their pleas fell on deaf ears, and Arlando was voted out. He joined the jury as it's third member. Now, tonight, two players will be leaving the game. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Amethyst, Ben, David, Freddi, Jada, Nicole, and Tyler**

**Jury: Timmy, Jill, and Arlando**

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 31

Ben was peeved after the vote.

"_Well, Arlando may be gone, but I have a TON of other ideas. So in the case that I DO leave, there will be fireworks. I already know I'm leaving before Jada, so I'm rooting for her!" - Ben_

Ben and Jada were talking.

"Right now, Tyler and David are boneheads," noted Ben, "But they can redeem themselves, if they side with us, and make 4."

Jada nodded, "That'll work. They'd be stupid to go against the 3 girls."

"_Tyler and David are two, and me and Ben are two. If we combine, we might be able to make the Final 4, and duke it out." - Jada_

Ben got up, "I'm leaving to go talk with the two of them."

He left.

"_If this plan fails, then whatever. I had fun, anyway." - Ben_

Meanwhile Tyler was resting in the shelter, confused over last night.

"_Last night at tribal council, David said that he trusts his 'alliances' and 'deals'. I was shocked, when he added an 's' onto alliances. Hey, I thought I was his only alliance. I know he's my only one." - Tyler_

Tyler continued thinking about it, when David came into the shelter.

"What's up Tyler?" he greeted.

Tyler shrugged, "Not much. Just thinking."

"Well," said David, "Ben's on his way right now."

He pointed outside the shelter, and they saw Ben coming towards them.

Ben sat down in the shelter with them, "Sup?"

Both Fans greeted him with a Hello.

"Let me tell you guys," sighed Ben, "Sorry for lashing out at you guys. I was pissed, obviously. But I think we can still work this out."

"How?" asked David.

"By aligning, you two, me, and Jada," explained Ben, "Those 3 girls need to go down. Besides, I know how to do it!"

Tyler was interested, "How?"

"Amethyst told me that she doesn't trust Nicole, so perhaps we can use that to break them up." planned Ben.

"_Ben is full of ideas, and uh, I like them, actually. But still, do I want to split up the three girls, or take David out? I'm not sure at the moment." - Tyler_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 31

Ben left Tyler and David, and went to go speak with Nicole.

"Hey Nicole," greeted Ben, "May we speak in the woods?"

Nicole nodded cheerfully, "Sure!"

As they walked through the woods, Nicole got worried.

"_I hope Ben isn't planning on anything huge, because I don't think it'll work at this stage." - Nicole_

"Listen, and uh, I'm saying this from the bottom of my soul," said Ben.

"What is it?" asked Nicole, impatient.

"Amethyst told me, prior to tribal council, that she wants to take you out." said Ben.

Nicole was shocked.

"_Ok, so I stretched the truth. But hey, at least it worked! I think." - Ben_

"You telling the truth, right?" asked Nicole.

Ben nodded, "Girl, I'm telling you 100% of the truth. I'd watch your back, if I were you."

Nicole nodded, and left.

Ben smirked.

"_Another Ben Tan mission completed. As long as she buys it, nothing can go wrong. Ding! Ding! We have a winner, folks." - Ben_

Several minutes later, Nicole and Amethyst were talking.

"Are you still on my side?" asked Nicole.

Amethyst nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Ben came up to me, and said you were against me." replied Nicole.

"_Right now, I'm annoyed with Ben. He's trying to suck Nicole in, and become against me. While, Ben is right, I can't let Nicole find out now." - Amethyst_

Amethyst sighed, "Listen Nicole, we're said from the start of our alliance, it'd be you, me, and Freddi in the final 3.

Nicole nodded, and left.

"_For some reason, I don't believe what she told me. Sorry Amethyst, but you might have to go home soon." - Nicole_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Nicole."

Nicole did so.

"For today's challenge, I'll give you a piece of parchment, with a series of questions on it. The idea here is what you guys really think about eachother. Answer honestly. I'll give you a couple minutes to answer."

Several minutes later...

"Ok, I've tallied up the results. Now I'll ask the same questions, however you must vote based on what the tribe itself said. Each time you get it right, you get one chop on a tribe mates rope. 3 chops, and your dead."

Everyone nodded.

"First question, Who would you trust with your life?"

Amethyst said David.

Ben, David, and Tyler said Tyler.

Freddi and Nicole said Amethyst.

Jada said Ben.

"Correct answers were Amethyst and Ben. Freddi, Jada, and Nicole, go make your hits."

Freddi and Nicole both hit Ben's first two ropes.

Jada hits Nicole's first rope.

"Next question. Who does not deserve to be in the Final 7?"

Everyone said Nicole.

"Correct answer is Nicole. Even you said it, Nicole."

"Hey, gotta fit in with the crowd, eh?" she laughed.

"Everybody gets a hit. Go."

Amethyst hits Ben's last rope.

Ben and Jada both hit Nicole's last ropes

David and Tyler both hit Amethyst's first two ropes.

Freddi and Nicole both hit Jada's first two ropes.

"Ben and Nicole are out of the challenge. Next question, Who here is the most honest?"

Amethyst said David.

David said Tyler.

Freddi said Amethyst.

Jada and Tyler said Ben.

"Correct answer was Amethyst. Go make your hit, Freddi."

Freddi hits Jada's last rope.

"Jada is now out of the challenge. Next question, Who is under the false assumption, that they are smart?"

Amethyst and Tyler both said David.

David said Freddi.

Freddi said Tyler.

"David was the correct answer."

"Interesting..." said David.

"Amethyst, Tyler, go make your hits."

Amethyst hits Tyler's first rope.

Tyler hits Amethyst's last rope.

"Amethyst is out of the challenge. Down to 3. Next question, Who would quit the game, to remake all the friends they had lost?"

David and Tyler said Tyler.

Freddi said Amethyst.

"Tyler is correct. David and Tyler, go make some hits."

David hits Freddi's first rope.

Tyler hits David's first rope.

"Next question, who thinks they are in control of this game?"

Everyone said Nicole.

"Nicole is correct. Everyone gets a hit."

David hits Freddi.

Freddi hits Tyler.

Tyler hits David.

"Everyone's down to one. Next question, who uses sex appeal as a weapon."

Everyone said Jada.

"Jada is the right answer. Go make your hits."

David hits Freddi.

Freddi hits Tyler.

"Tyler doesn't have to make a hit, DAVID WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for David.

"Good job David, you've won immunity. Tonight, we have tribal council. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 31

Ben and Tyler were talking after they got back to camp.

"Dang. Tribal already?" asked Ben.

Tyler nodded, "Interesting."

"_Never, on Day 31, would a tribe go to tribal council. I guess something is changing. Maybe it's a sign that it's gonna be a Final 2. I don't know. I'm just spouting things from the top of my head." - Tyler_

"By the way," said Ben, "I talked with Nicole minutes ago, and she's all for voting out Amethyst tonight. So, vote Amethyst."

Tyler nodded, "Can do."

"_Tonight, Amethyst is going home, since we have an open oppurtunity to get her out. Nicole turned on her, and my group of 4 is joining her in her quest. (salutes)" - Ben_

"I'm gonna talk with David," noted Tyler, "You tell Jada, ok?"

Ben nodded, and left.

Meanwhile, Nicole, Freddi, and Amethyst were talking.

"So," began Freddi, "Are we voting Ben or Jada out tonight?"

Nicole thought about it, "I'd do Jada tonight. I think she has a better social game then Ben does, and that could give her the win over any one of us."

Amethyst nodded, "Very well. I'm voting Jada tonight."

"_I hope Ben didn't screw my plans up tonight, because if he planted a good enough seed in Nicole's head, I could be gone tonight." - Amethyst_

"Good." smiled Nicole, "I'll speak with Tyler and David, and we'll be on our way."

She left.

"_Tonight, Jada isn't going home, it'll be Amethyst. She turned on me, and I'm looking out for myself, not hers." - Jada _

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

Timmy was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweats.

"Jill,"

Jill was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

"And Arlando, voted out last tribal council."

Arlando was wearing a grey muscle shirt, and black shorts.

"Clearly a voting was set at the last tribal council. Ben, is that same voting block still tight?" asked Jeff.

"Nah. It's changed since Ar went home. I've found a lot of cracks, and it's all starting to seem out, into the opening." replied Ben.

"Freddi, if you don't get your way tonight, what's gonna happen?" asked Jeff.

"Well, clearly I haven't been trusting the right people. If someone goes home tonight, and it's a shock to me, then there's something fishy going on." replied Freddi.

"Tyler, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Threats are the number one targets. That's how I play this game, by eliminating threats. Tonight, the one going home is a threat." replied Tyler.

"Jada, are you a threat?" asked Jeff.

"To be honest, all the people sitting here, myself included, are threats to win the game." repled Jada.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Amethyst, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Right you are, and sadly, we've got to cut you tonight. Bye. (Jada)

Nicole's Vote: I can't believe you would turn on me this quickly... (Amethyst)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jada. (She nodded. Ben sighed.)

…

Jada. Two votes Jada.

…

Amethyst. One vote Amethyst.

…

Amethyst. Tied two votes Amethyst, two votes Jada.

…

…

…

Amethyst. Three votes Amethyst, two votes Jada. (She was surprised.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the fourth member of the jury, Amethyst. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amethyst hugged Freddi, and said, "Wow. Nice one you guys..."

"Amethyst, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Amethyst left without another word.

"Looks like that was a blindside. Maybe tonight, there will be some conflict at camp. Maybe, maybe not. All I know is, there are 6 people left, and it's anyone's game. Grab your torches and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Amethyst's Final Words**

"I hate Ben right now. He convinced naïve little Nicole about my little scheme that I stupidly admitted in front of him. But then again, I really don't know if Nicole truly intended to take me to the Final 3 or not. If she did, then I better see Freddi and Nicole as part of the Final 3. Good luck Freddi!"

Amethyst – Jada, David, Nicole, Ben, and Tyler

Jada – Freddi and Amethyst

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 32

Freddi was upset after her ally, Amethyst, was voted out.

"_I'm very upset at Nicole for betraying our alliance, and taking Amethyst out. I really want to know why she did it." - Freddi_

Freddi and Nicole were talking in the shelter.

"Why'd you vote Amethyst?" asked Freddi.

Nicole sighed, "She was turning against me, Freddi. I couldn't trust her anymore."

"Who told you about it?" asked Freddi.

"Ben did." replied Nicole.

"I think he was lying," explained Freddi, "Because Amethyst tells me everything, but she didn't tell me about this one."

"_I had to lie, because, I don't trust Nicole anymore. I much rather go to the Final 3 with David and Tyler, then stick with Nicole at this point." - Freddi_

"Trust me Freddi," said Nicole, "I still have your back. You may not believe me, but you have to. If I go home, those 4 will eat you alive."

Freddi nodded.

"_I hope Freddi sticks with me, because she stands no chance against the 4 remaining players once I'm gone." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Tyler and Ben were talking.

"Call me crazy, man," sighed Tyler, "But I actually trust you more then David."

Ben was slightly surprised, "Reason why?"

"I think he has an Final 3 deal with Freddi," replied Tyler, "I think he's afraid to go to the end with me."

"_When Tyler told me that he can't trust David, I was like; 'This is perfect!'. While I would rely this information to David, I rather not. First, I was lucky to get Amethyst out, but who says I could succeed a second time?" - Ben_

"I honestly think David is a threat to win the game," noted Ben, "And besides, I'd rather it be you, me, and Jada in the Final 3."

Tyler smiled, "I'd like that."

"_I made a Final 3 pact with Ben, since I don't trust David anymore, and uh, I think he's ready to turn on me. So, I'm prepared to vote him out when I get the chance." - Tyler_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 32

Freddi and David were out in the water.

"I have a plan at the next tribal council," said Freddi.

"I'm listening." smiled David.

"How about we all vote out Nicole? She's playing a very good game, and she could win over any of us." explained Freddi.

"_I told David how I distrust Nicole, and how she should be the next to go." - Freddi_

David nodded, "I agree with that, girl. She's a strong mental player, but weak in challenges. Her odds of beating any of us are 1 to 100."

Freddi giggled, "Well, that's true."

"_Freddi and I talked, and uh, we plan on voting Nicole out of the game at the next council. All I hope for, is that Nicole doesn't try anything." - David_

"Also," continued Freddi, "I'd like you, me, and Tyler in the Final 3."

David smiled, "That'd be a great Final 3!"

They shook hands.

"_Then, I made a Final 3 pact with Freddi. I know Tyler doesn't know, but I plan on telling him about it." - David_

Meanwhile Nicole and Tyler were talking.

"Alright, we need to rethink our strategies," said Nicole.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Have you found the idol yet?" asked Nicole.

Tyler shook his head, "No."

"_Nicole asked me if I had the idol, and of course, I lied and said no. Now after thinking about it, I think I really don't need the idol anymore. I mean, I am in a good spot." - Tyler_

"Well, once you do, give it to me," said Nicole, "And we'll split up the Ben and Jada pair."

"_The Ben and Jada pair needs to be split up. They are too close, if not romantically close. They've been together since Day 1, and I think it's time to end it." - Nicole_

"What if the next tribal council is before a reward challenge?" asked Tyler.

Nicole shrugged, "I dont know, we'll have to take them apart without the idol."

"Why do you even need an idol anyway?" asked Tyler.

"Just in case Freddi jumps ship." replied Nicole.

"_Nicole is a threat to win the money. She's not getting my idol, but uh, I think I have something else planned for her." - Tyler_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you David."

David did so.

"For today's challenge, your going to be shooting a rifle at individual sake bottles. You must break your own to score yourself a point. If you destroy a sake bottle that's not yours, that point goes to that person. First person to shoot all 3 sake bottles, or have their sake bottles shot by another player, wins immunity, and goes to the Final 5."

Everyone got situtated.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ben hits his first bottle.

David hits Tyler's first bottle.

Freddi hits her first bottle.

Jada hits Tyler's second bottle.

Nicole hits her first bottle.

Tyler hits Freddi's second bottle.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Ben hits Tyler's last bottle.

David hits his first bottle.

Freddi hits Ben's second bottle.

Jada hits Nicole's second bottle.

Nicole hits David's second bottle.

Tyler hits nothing.

"That was quick. TYLER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Tyler.

"Well, Tyler, you didn't hit anything for yourself, but people seemed to let you win this one. Your safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you, one of you is going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 33

Nicole and Freddi were talking.

"Tonight," planned Nicole, "again, vote Jada. I still want to break up that pair of her and Ben."

Freddi nodded, "But isn't Ben a bigger threat?"

"Yeah, but Jada could easily win if we don't do anything." replied Nicole.

Freddi nodded.

"_Again, Nicole wants Jada to go home. But uh, I don't think that's happening tonight, as I think Nicole is going home." - Freddi_

Meanwhile, Ben, Jada, Tyler, and David were talking.

"We're all in agreement, right?" asked Ben.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I'll vote Nicole out."

"Freddi told me that she was gonna vote Nicole out with us." replied David.

Jada nodded, "I'm good with Nicole leaving."

"Then it's settled," smiled Ben, "Nicole is outta here!"

"_(imitates holding up a gun) KABLAM! Elimination. That's lack of education. Now listen here, young Nicole. Tonight, your torch is getting snuffed, and I'll see you on the jury." - Ben_

As they walked off, Tyler was still paranoid about David.

"_David and Freddi talk a lot. That's scaring me. If they successfully get Ben and Jada to turn on me, then I could be gone. But I'm trusting Ben and Jada to have my back to the Final 3. But still, can't help but be worried, right?" - Tyler_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

Timmy was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Jill,"

Jill was wearing a green Yoshi shirt, and matching shorts.

"Arlando,"

Arlando was wearing his wrestling outfit.

"And Amethyst, voted out last tribal council."

Amethyst was wearing a red bow on her head.

"Interesting turn of events, all in a day's work. Ben, how big was that move?" asked Jeff.

"Certainly big, I mean, really big. If that move wasn't made, a lot could of changed. For instance, me and Jada would be sitting over there." replied Ben.

"Tyler, are you stoked for the last 6 days?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I made it my goal to make it all 39 days, and I think I have a really good shot of making it." replied Tyler.

"Jada, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"For me, it's not about winning. It's all about how far I can get. If I make it to Day 39, yay! If I don't, oh well. I made it far enough." replied Jada.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Nicole, your up."

– – –

Nicole's Vote: Sorry Jada, it has to be done. (Jada)

Tyler's Vote: Nicole, you are a threat to win the money, and uh, it's your night tonight. See ya. (Nicole)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nicole. (She nodded.)

…

Jada. One vote Nicole, one vote Jada.

…

Nicole. Two votes Nicole, one vote Jada. (Nicole looked at Tyler.)

…

…

Nicole. Three votes Nicole, one vote Jada. (Nicole sighed.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the fifth member of our jury, Nicole. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Nicole sighed, "Bye guys."

"Nicole, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Nicole left without another word.

"It's Day 33, and only 6 days are left. It's anybody's game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Nicole's Final Words**

"I'm very surprised to be sitting here. I thought Tyler, David, and Freddi all had my backs. But I guess not. I guess I made a mistake by trusting Ben, and voting Amethyst out. It ended up being my demise. Oh well, least I'm on the jury, right?"

Sorry Kyogreperson, you are the eighth fan eliminated. :(

Jada – Nicole

Nicole – Jada, David, Freddi, Ben, and Tyler


	13. Episode 13 Mark It In The Guinness Book

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ben knew how to save him and Jada, and that was to align with Tyler and David, and then vote out the 3 girls one by one. All the while, Tyler started to distrust David after what he said at tribal council._

_Meanwhile, Ben talked to Nicole, and told her that Amethyst was coming after her. Nicole believed him, and confronted Amethyst. Amethyst denied Ben's talk, but it didn't convince Nicole enough._

_At the immunity challenge, David won immunity, saving him from being betrayed by Tyler._

_Prior to tribal, Ben told David, Tyler, and Jada that Nicole was joining them in voting Amethyst out._

_At tribal council, Amethyst was betrayed and sent to the jury as it's fourth member._

_But the episode didn't end there, as another 2 days were just ahead. Since her ally Amethyst was now gone, Freddi knew she was on the oust. But with her connection to David, she thought about betraying Nicole. Meanwhile, Tyler told Ben that he wants to go to the Finals with him and Jada._

_A while later, Nicole was worried about the upcoming vote, and tried to convince Tyler to give her an idol when he found one. Tyler said he would, but told himself later that he wouldn't._

_At the immunity challenge, Tyler won it, and saved himself from the vote._

_At tribal council, Nicole received all the votes, and became the fifth member of the jury. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 7: Ben, David, Freddi, Jada, and Tyler**

**Jury: Timmy, Jill, Arlando, Amethyst, and Nicole**

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 34

With Nicole gone, it placed the Fans at 2, and the Favorites at 3.

"Alright boys," smiled Ben, "Final 5! SWEET!"

Both Tyler and David nodded.

"Indeed," noted David, "We've made it 34 days into the game."

"_I'm happy to still be here on Day 34. I've seen better days in this game, but uh, I think my position can't be any better, then what it is right now." - David_

Couple minutes later, David and Freddi were talking.

"It's gonna be you, me, and Tyler in the Final 3." planned David.

Freddi smiled, "That'd be nice."

"_I think my only competition in the Final 3 would be David. Tyler? Nah, he's already lost this game. But uh, David is a threat to win." - Freddi_

"Right now, Ben has to go," noted David, "We made a deal with him and Jada to take out Amethyst and Nicole, but now, we like to take you to the Finals instead."

Freddi nodded, "I agree with you, David. Ben's savvy way of playing the game will pretty much earn him a million bucks should he go to the Finals."

"_My main target right now is Ben, but it might switch to Jada. Both of them have high chances of winning the game. Ben's played a great strategic game, and Jada's played a great social game." - Freddi_

Meanwhile, Tyler and Ben were talking.

"We're set to go, right?" asked Ben.

Tyler nodded, "As long as he doesn't win immunity, David's gone."

"_David has been my friend from Day 1, but now, he's become untrustworthy. I might have to pull a test on him to prove his loyalty to me. If he passes, cool. If he fails, gone." - Tyler_

"You know," noted Ben, "I never saw David as a true threat until now."

"It's cause of the stupid endgame," muttered Tyler, "It wears on people's minds, and makes them say things that'll get them into trouble."

Ben chuckled.

"_Dude, I'm stoked that I'm about, (checks watch) 1 day ahead of my original boot date. I made it to Day 33 on Green Hill. I'm on Day 34 now. Mark that in the Guinness Book!" - Ben_

"Focus on winning immunity Tyler," planned Ben, "We need to beat David, he's pretty good in the challenges."

Tyler nodded.

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 34

A couple minutes later, David and Tyler were talking.

"I want to make a promise to you," said Tyler.

David nodded, "Sure. What kind?"

"_The test I have in store for David is the 'Take me on Reward' deal. He takes me, I take him. Nothing will go wrong. If he passes, then I can trust him. If not, then his days are numbered." - Tyler_

"On the next reward that one of us wins," replied Tyler, "We should take eachother to the reward."

David nodded, "That can be arranged, yes."

They shook hands.

"Please don't go back on this, man," sighed Tyler, "You've been my main man from the get-go."

David nodded.

"_Tyler wants to take me on reward, and wants me to do the same, but uh, if I win reward, he's going to exile. It's for the best. I don't want anyone else trying to search for the idol." - David_

"Who do we send to Exile?" asked David.

Tyler shrugged, "Freddi? Maybe?"

David nodded.

"_I hope David takes me on the reward, because if he doesn't, then he can't be trusted, and that's final." - Tyler_

Meanwhile, Ben and Jada were talking.

"May I tell you something?" asked Jada.

Ben nodded, "Sure Jades, ask away."

"_I wanted to tell Ben something that is very serious. I wanted to get it off my chest, since it's close to the end of the game." - Jada_

"The next two to go home are Freddi and David right?" asked Jada.

Ben nodded, "That's the plan."

"Well, should one of them win immunity at Final 4," continued Jada, "I want you to vote me out instead of Tyler."

Ben was surprised, "Why?"

"I don't feel like I deserve to win this game," noted Jada, "You and Tyler deserve it a lot more then I do."

Ben sighed, "I, uh, don't know what to say."

"_Me and Jada got so far into the game, and she said she's had enough." - Ben_

– – – – -

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, I'll be asking you guys questions about the past 8 seasons of Survivor. Each time I ask a question, choose the season that matches what I say. First person to 5 correct answers, wins reward."

"You'll be taken to the sand dunes, and you'll be able to enjoy a nice ride down the sand dunes. At the bottom you'll enjoy a nice picnic lunch. Also, the winner will receive this note, which will be read at the next immunity challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"First question, name the first season in which a girl won the show."

David, Freddi, and Tyler said Koopa Beach.

Ben and Jada said Cuties.

"Correct answer is Koopa Beach; Samantha was our first female winner. Next question, name the season where someone lied about their life story."

Everybody said Marble.

"Everyone is right. Marble; Connie lied about her name, age, and job. Next question, name the season where we had 2 tribal swaps."

Ben, Freddi, and Tyler said Green Hill.

David and Jada said All-Stars.

"David and Jada are right, All-Stars; 3 tribes became 2, and then were mixed up again prior to the merge. Next question, name the season that ended with a 6-1 vote."

Ben, David, Freddi, and Tyler said Marble.

Jada said Emerald Hill.

"Everyone but Jada, got it right. Marble; Robert got 6 votes to Karrington's 1. David, you now have 4 points. Get this one right, and you win reward. Next question, name the latest season to use the fake hidden immunity idol scam."

Everyone said Cuties.

"Everyone is right. Cuties; Etna made the latest fake idol. With that, DAVID WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for David.

"Now David, choose someone to go to Exile Island. By the way, this will be the last visit to Exile Island."

"I'll send Tyler."

Tyler nodded, and went on his way.

"Tyler will return for the immunity challenge. Now, David, choose someone else to join you on the reward."

"Freddi, c'mon girl!"

Freddi smiled happily, and gave David a hug.

"David, here's the note, hold onto it, and save it for the immunity challenge. Anyway, you two, helicopters waiting for you. As for Ben and Jada, I have nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 34

Tyler wasn't happy about being at Exile.

"That confirms it," said Tyler, pissed, "He's a goner."

"_David didn't take me on reward, so uh, he's dead to me. If he doesn't win immunity at the next tribal council, then he's gone. No doubt about it." - Tyler_

Because Tyler had the idol, he didn't do much anything on the island.

– – – – –

The Reward Day 35

David and Freddi made their way to the top of the sand dunes.

"Beautiful..." sighed Freddi.

"_I took Freddi on reward, simply because she hasn't won a reward yet. I felt giving. I sent Tyler to Exile Island because he has the idol, and by sending him negates idol clues getting anywhere near Jada or Ben. I hope he understands." - David_

Soon, both David and Freddi got their tobaggons, and they sled down the sand dunes at rapid speed.

"Wooooo!" cheered David.

"Yeah-eah hea!" cheered Freddi.

"_That was so much fun! This was an excellent reward. I'm so glad that David got to take me with him." - Freddi_

They got to the bottom of the sand dunes, and they began to talk about the next couple days.

"We only have 4 days left," smiled David, "And then someone will be a millionaire."

Freddi nodded, "I hope it's one of us; you, me, or Tyler."

David nodded.

"_We only have 4 days left until Day 39. I honestly think I'm gonna be there sitting with a million dollars. I don't like being cocky, but uh, I have a reason to be, now." - David_

"Right now," said Freddi, "I don't know who to boot first. Jada? Or Ben?"

"I'd say Ben," replied David, "But I don't know about taking Jada to the finals. For some reason I think she'd win. She has a great social game."

"I agree." noted Freddi.

"_Ben and Jada are the next two to go. I really want Ben out, but David sees Jada as a much larger jury threat. I don't know. I just don't want to keep around physical threats." - Freddi_

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 35

Ben was resting in the shelter.

"_Tyler's at Exile, so I hope this reminds him of wanting David out, and gets him on board with me and Jada. If David doesn't win immunity next time, it'd be best to take him out ASAP." - Ben_

Jada was by the beach, relaxing.

"_We're on Day 35, and I'm happy that I got farther then I did on Reals vs. OCs. My goal has been to never win Survivor, my goal has been to get as far into the game as possible. I don't care about winning like Quinny does. I just want the experience." - Jada_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Tyler, returning from Exile Island."

Tyler rejoined the other 4 members of Foxhound.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Tyler."

Tyler did so.

"For today's challenge, two at a time, you'll race out into the sand pit. Buried in the pit is a weighted bag. Once you find it, grab it and bring it back to your mat. There will be some physical battles. We'll run in pairs. 1 on 1, another 1 on 1, and then the last round 1 on 1. The winner of that round wins immunity. But, we have 5 people. That leads us to David. Read the note."

David did so.

"You will automatically move onto the final round, where the winner of the other 4 will face off against you."

"Alright, we're set. Let's pick our pairs."

"Round 1 will be Freddi taking on Jada. Survivors ready? GO!"

Freddi and Jada raced out into the sand, and began to dig for the bag. Jada found it easily, and made her way to the goal. But Freddi jumped on top of her, and the bag went flying over near Freddi's goal. Freddi got off of Jada, and got the bag on her goal.

"Freddi is moving onto the next round!"

"Round 2 will be Tyler taking on Ben. Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben and Tyler raced into the pit, and began to dig wildly. Tyler dug very close to Ben, while Ben tried to keep calm. When Ben touched the bag, he shoved Tyler to the right, and quickly got it out of the ground. Ben ran quickly to his goal.

"Ben is moving onto the next round!"

"Round 3 will be Freddi taking on Ben. Winner faces off against David. Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben and Freddi ran out into the sand, and started to dig for the bag. Freddi literally tried to swim under the sand, but failed. Ben saw the bag in sight, but was too late. Freddi snatched it, and ran to her goal. The young fish was too quick for Ben to catch up.

"Freddi is moving onto the final round!"

"For the Final Round, we have David taking on Freddi. Winner wins immunity, and goes onto the Final 4. Survivors ready? GO!"

Freddi and David raced out into the sand, and began to dig for the bag. David dug very close to Freddi, while Freddi remained calm. Soon, David had the bag in sight, but was too late. Like last time, Freddi snatched it, and ran to her goal.

"FREDDI WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Freddi.

"Good work Freddi. You proved yourself, and won immunity, Your going to the Final 4. However, as for the other 4, one of you will not go to the Final 4. We'll find out tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 36

Ben and Tyler were talking.

"It's final, David is gone." noted Tyler.

"Did you do this so called 'test'?" asked Ben.

Tyler nodded, "And he failed it. He's not 100% loyal to me. He's probably trusting Freddi more then he did with me."

"_I thought David had my back, but now I know he doesn't. He took Freddi over me. After we JUST made a deal to take eachother to the reward. I can't believe it." - Tyler_

"Alright then," replied Ben, "Just promise me that this isn't a joke on me."

Tyler shook his head, "It's not, dude. Trust me on this."

Ben nodded, "Very well. I'll go tell Jada."

"_I trust Tyler, but he's known for making very dumbass moves. I hope this isn't a dumbass move, because he won't win if he takes out me and Jada. Oh no, he won't." - Ben_

He left to find her. Tyler also left to go find David and Freddi.

David and Freddi were talking.

"I think Jada should go home first," noted David.

Freddi nodded, "Fair enough. I'll do it."

"_I much rather it be Ben, but Jada will have to do. Doesn't really matter, since they both go next." - Freddi_

Tyler soon joined them.

"Have we decided on a target?" he asked.

David nodded, "It'll be Jada. It really doesn't matter. I think Ben deserves to be here more then she does anyway."

Tyler nodded, "Fair enough. Jada it'll be."

He left them alone.

"_Tonight we have tribal council, Jada's going home. I can't be any more excited for the last 3 days of the game." - David_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

Timmy was wearing a blue muscle shirt and black jeans.

"Jill,"

Jill was wearing a black t-shirt with Wilfre on it, along with white gym shorts.

"Arlando,"

Arlando was wearing a black tank top, and green shorts.

"Amethyst,"

Amethyst was wearing a blue bow on her head.

"And Nicole, voted out last tribal council."

Nicole was dressed up as a jester.

"We have only 4 more tribal councils, including this one." noted Jeff.

"Wait. 4?" asked Ben.

Ben did the math in his head.

"Don't you mean 3?" asked Ben.

"Nope. It'll be a Final 2 this season." replied Jeff.

Everyone was shocked. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Jada, does that change your game now?" asked Jeff.

"I'm not so sure. I had a Final 3 deal, but now I have to find a Final 2 deal now, I guess." replied Jada.

"David, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I like everyone here, but I have to take the person who I think I can beat. That can be anyone." replied David.

"Freddi, with immunity around your neck, do you think you can win the rest of the challenges?" asked Jeff.

Freddi shook her head.

"I doubt it. This win was a lucky one. If I win the last 2, that'll be just as lucky." replied Freddi.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Tyler, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: Sorry David, but your a threat to win the money, and quite honestly, I would like that chance. Bye! (David)

David's Vote: Jada, I hate to do this, but uh, I have a new deal, and unfortunately you and Ben have to be dropped now. Sorry. (Jada)

Tyler's Vote: After what Jeff said tonight, my decision became a WHOLE lot easier. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, tonights the last time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok. When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jada. (She nodded.)

…

Jada. Two votes Jada.

…

…

David. One vote David, two votes Jada.

…

…

David. We're tied two votes David, two votes Jada, one vote left. (David nodded.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...David. That's enough votes. You need to hand me your torch.

David was completely shocked. He grabbed his torch without a word.

"David, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

David turned to the Final 4, "Your a little man, Tyler. A little man." He left angrily.

"You are the Final 4. Within the next 3 days, you have 2 more challenges, 3 more tribal councils, 1 winner. This will be very interesting. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**David's Final Words**

"Well, what can I say. I guess I got a little too cocky for my own good. I wish I could've seen through Tyler a bit better, because he was lying to my face. I knew from Day 2 I couldn't trust him, and I should've stuck to my intentions. Sucks to be here, but hey, at least I get a say at the end."

Sorry Luigenius, you are the ninth fan eliminated. :(

David – Jada, Ben, and Tyler

Jada – David and Freddi


	14. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 10 Fans of Survivor began the adventure of a lifetime. Once they got to the island, they were shocked to find out that they would be facing a tribe of fan favorites from the previous 7 seasons of Survivor. The Fans are Foa Foa, and the Favorites were Galu._

_Galu was a strong tribe to reckon with, with their strongest members; Arlando, Jacky, Ben, and Cynder aligning on Day 2. However, Galu made some bad decisions early on in their days. The first two favorites out of the game were Enoch and Cynder._

_Foa Foa was a more dysfunctional tribe, with the power hungry Kris in control. His alliance of him, Sami, Matt, and Alex proved to be powerful, when they voted out Winslow. But they lost the battle next time, when Alex was eliminated._

_On Day 13, the two tribes mixed up, and each tribe had 4 favorites, and 4 fans. However, Foa Foa quickly came down in numbers, when Jacky was once again injured, lowering them down to 7. It got worse when they lost the next immunity challenge. Thus, Kris was sent home next._

_Galu's Arlando formed a strong alliance with Timmy and Jill, thus getting the stronger members of the tribe in order. Nicole had the immunity idol, and shared it with her allies Amethyst and Freddi. At the next tribal council, lonely Sora was the next to go._

_When both tribes went to tribal council, both tribes experienced a power shift. At Galu, Timmy wanted to take out Matt, since he was weak in challenges, and that he couldn't trust him. He got his wish, and Matt was sent home. At Foa Foa, Ben joined David and Tyler in blindsiding Amigo from the game._

_Sami got the idea to align with David and Tyler in order to keep the Fans strong in place. However, with his ally Amigo gone, Sami needed a Plan B. He convinced Ben and Jada to keep him in longer. It failed though, and Sami went home next._

_On Day 21, the two tribes merged into the blue Foxhound tribe. Alliances shifted, and planned out new strategies. Among them, Arlando, Ben, and Jada got Jill on their side, and Nicole used her immunity idol. She sent Timmy, one of the biggest threats, out the door._

_But soon, Jill's betrayal to her old alliance with David and Tyler irked them good. With Nicole's alliance, they planned to take out Jill and the other 3 Favorites. Within the next two tribal councils, Jill and Arlando went home next._

_But Ben wasn't out of it yet. After some snooping around, and loose talk, Ben was able to figure out about a potential blindside by Amethyst and Freddi against Nicole. Ben used this information against the 2 of them, and sent Amethyst. After that, Freddi jumped ship to the other side, and helped them take out Nicole._

_Last episode, David and Tyler made a deal to take eachother to the reward, but David didn't hold up to it when he took Freddi with instead._

_Tyler then told Ben and Jada that he wanted him to go home should he not win immunity. Meanwhile, Freddi thought she was going to the Final 3 with David and Tyler._

_When Freddi won immunity, Tyler put his plan into action._

_At tribal council, David was blindsided, and was sent to the jury._

_Now only 4 remain._

_Jada._

_Freddi._

_Ben._

_And Tyler._

_Tonight, they'll compete in their final immunity challenges. 2 of them will go on to face the jury. 1 will outlast all the rest to become the sole survivor!_

**Final 4: Ben, Freddi, Jada, and Tyler**

**Jury: Timmy, Jill, Arlando, Amethyst, Nicole, and David**

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 37

Freddi was upset after tribal council.

"_I hate to see David go, and uh, I feel like immunity means a lot to me right now. If I lose one immunity challenge, I'm a goner." - Freddi_

She was soon talking to Tyler.

"We're still good right?" asked Freddi.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I just didn't trust David. I'll be fine going to the end with you, though."

Freddi nodded, "Me too. We need to take Jada and Ben out soon."

Tyler sighed, "But Ben is strong in the challenges, he's probably gonna sail his way to the finals."

"I'll try to beat him," smiled Freddi, "All that's left are probably endurance challenges."

Tyler nodded.

"_I haven't made up my mind yet. I like Freddi, but I don't know if I want to take her to the Final 2. I'm still keeping my options open, just cause you never know." - Tyler_

Ben and Jada were off talking by the beach.

"So, what you want is," said Ben, "Is for me and Tyler to be in the Final 2?"

Jada nodded, "I think the two of you deserve it the most, especially you."

Ben smiled and chuckled, "Well, that's kind of you to say. I think I have a shot anyway."

"_My goal in this game is to be the winner of Survivor, but Curtis stole that from me on Day 33 of Green Hill. Now, I feel like my only obstacle left is the yellow fish that is Freddi Fish." - Ben_

"I have to win immunity, cause you never know, right?" asked Ben.

Jada nodded, "I hope Tyler stays true to us, and votes Freddi out."

Ben nodded, "We can only hope..."

"_This game is almost over, and uh, I hope Ben or Tyler win this game. I know I have no shot winning, in my eyes. So, right now I'm sitting back." - Jada_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Freddi."

Freddi did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be hanging onto horizontal pole, for as long as you can. Your hands or feet may not come off the pole, or your out. Last one standing wins immunity, and moves onto the Final 3. Let's get started."

All of the Final 4 got situated.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was comfortable for the moment, expect for one person, who dropped out.

"Jada has dropped out, and is out of the challenge."

– 1 hour in... –

Freddi looked semi-comfortable, while Ben and Tyler looked very comfortable.

Just then, a fly came around Tyler's head.

"Shoo!" shouted Tyler.

Too late.

"Tyler messed up, and he's out of the challenge. We're down to Freddi the fish and Ben Tan the Asian Supreme."

– 1 hour 30 minutes –

Both Ben and Freddi were holding on, but now Ben was getting tired.

Soon, only one fell off...

…

…

…

…

"Ben is out. FREDDI WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 3!"

Everyone cheered for Freddi.

"Back-to-back wins, Freddi. Good job! You are going to the Final 3, and as for the other 3, one of you is going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 37

Ben, Tyler, and Jada were hanging around the shelter.

"_Well, with Freddi gone, either me, Ben, or Jada has to go tonight. (groans) Dammit." - Tyler_

"What do we do now?" asked Tyler.

"Jada has told that she'll go tonight," noted Ben.

Tyler looked at Jada, "Is that true?"

Jada nodded, "I think you guys deserve to be up in the Finals more then I do."

"_Then, Jada said that she'll be the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter, instead of us making a decision. That surprised me." - Tyler_

Ben nodded, "You okay with that, Jada? Cause once we do this, there's no going back."

Jada nodded, "I'm fine with it, dude."

"_This game has been fun, and I don't mind leaving right now. It's been a blast." - Jada_

Tyler went back to Freddi.

"Freddi, they're gonna do Jada tonight," explained Tyler, "She volunteered to go. You in with us?"

Freddi shook her head, "Don't you see? This is a perfect time to blindside Ben, and get him out."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

"By getting Ben out, that eliminates a threat for the last immunity challenge. Jada will be easy to beat, so take Ben out tonight," explained Freddi.

Tyler nodded.

"_Ben is open right now, and we can easily blindside him. I hope Tyler sees the opening, and goes for it." - Freddi_

"_Tough vote tonight, because I'm voting out either Ben or Jada. I hope whoever I vote, is the right choice." - Tyler_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

"Jill,"

"Arlando,"

"Amethyst,"

"Nicole,"

"And David, voted out last tribal council."

"We have only 3 days left out in the Marshall Islands. Tonight, one of your adventures will end. Ben, what will go down should you go home?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I think that, uh, people will be very surprised if I go home, and they will be wondering why this one person is in the Finals. Just saying." replied Ben.

"Jada, are you worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, from this point forward I don't care much about the votes. I've played my game, and I'm ready for the game to end soon." replied Jada.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Tyler, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: I'm so sorry, but you asked for it, and I'm replying. I'll see you soon, whether in person or on _Playfurry_ magazine. (Jada)

Freddi's Vote: Ben, you are the biggest threat left in the game, and you won't see this coming a mile away. (Ben)

Jada's Vote: Nothing personal. Just throwing my vote away. (?)

Tyler's Vote: …... (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jada. (She nodded.)

…

…

Ben. One vote Ben, one vote Jada. (Ben facepalmed.)

…

…

…

…

Tyler. We're tied, one vote Ben, one vote Jada, one vote Tyler. One vote left. (Tyler was confused.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the seventh member of the jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Jada. You need to hand me your torch.

Jada nodded, and hugged all 3 players, "Good luck you guys."

"Jada, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She waved goodbye and left.

"You are the Final 3. You have only 1 challenge left. I'll see you shortly tomorrow morning. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jada's Final Words**

"I'm happy that I got to Day 37, which was 10 days better then the first time. Being out here, for that long, was really a life changing experience. I owe so much to Survivor, and Quinny. Quinny is the reason why I came back. But honestly, he should've been here, not me."

Ben – Freddi

Jada – Ben and Tyler

Tyler – Jada

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 38

The Final 3 made it back to camp.

"Wow," said Ben, "Just wow."

Tyler nodded, "Well, Jada's gone, and now, it's a fight to the end, huh guys?"

"_It's me, Ben, and Freddi in the Final 3, and boy am I gonna be in hot water should I win immunity. God dang. I'm pretty sure that both Ben and Freddi expect me to bring them to the end." - Tyler_

"Pretty split vote," noted Freddi, "But hey, we all made our beds, and we'll lay in them."

Both Ben and Tyler nodded.

"_I hope I'm on Day 39. I just hope so. My goal right now, is to win immunity. I push myself everyday. I got my master's by staying true to myself, and I'll continue to do so." - Ben_

Soon, Jeff arrived at camp.

Ben greeted him in a traditional Chinese way, "Hello, welcome to Foxhound. May I serve you?"

Jeff chuckled, "You can listen in on what I have to say."

Ben nodded, "Go on."

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 17 torches of the 17 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the river, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_I made an alliance with Amigo and Amethyst on Day 2, and then we picked up Nicole when Amigo got voted out. Then, after Amethyst and Nicole went home, I joined Tyler and David. I may have flipped from alliance to alliance, but I had to, since my old alliances kept getting torn apart." - Freddi_

"_Where to start. Well, I made some pretty smart moves to start off with. I was on the chopping block at the merge, and I was able to break up those 3 girls; Amethyst, Freddi, and Nicole, but exposing untold secrets. I humbly thank Amethyst for that. She caused the death of her own alliance, but I helped." - Ben_

"_I was told, by Kris, that I wouldn't get far into the game. Well, look at where I'm at now. I'm in the Final 3. Doesn't that say something? It says that Tyler Comber did his best to maintain his integrity, and get far into the game. Sure, I had to backstab, but I did it to further my own game." - Tyler_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Enoch's.

"He started playing way too early." noted Freddi.

"Oh, Enoch," smirked Ben, "You could've done well in this game. Oh well."

They came across Winslow's.

"He was such a nice man." smiled Tyler.

"Would've been nice to have for that finesse." noted Freddi.

They came across Cynder's.

"My fellow Cuties cast member," noted Freddi.

"Surprised that you guys took her out early." noted Tyler.

They came to Alex's torch.

"I think he would've been cool." noted Freddi.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. He went home early. That could mean that he was weak."

They came to Jacky's torch, which was still lit.

"That was just depressing when he left." sighed Tyler.

Both Freddi and Ben nodded. Ben, meanwhile, blew out the flame.

They came to Kris' torch.

"I never liked him." sneered Tyler.

Freddi sighed, "I never understood why you say he's so mean. He looked kind."

They came to Sora's torch.

Freddi smiled, "He was cute!"

Tyler shrugged, "Seemed nice, but he's better off in Kingdom Hearts."

They came to Matt's torch.

"Nice dude." said Ben, simply.

Tyler sighed, "Betrayed early, he was. Too bad for him."

Then came Amigo's.

"He was the best!" smiled Freddi.

Both Ben and Tyler shrugged.

They came to Sami's torch.

"I never trusted him at all," noted Tyler, "You guys agree?"

Ben shrugged and said sarcastically, "Was he sneaky?"

Timmy's came next.

"I liked him," smiled Freddi, "Too bad that he had to go so soon into the merge."

Tyler nodded, "He was very loyal..."

Then came Jill's torch.

"We got the numbers thanks to her." smiled Freddi.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Thanks for reminding me..."

Arlando's came next.

"He was BEAST!" wooted Ben.

"Too bad he was too much of a beast." sighed Tyler.

Soon came Amethyst's torch.

"This was my own plan, good thing it worked!" smiled Ben.

Freddi sighed, "She was awesome..."

Next was Nicole's.

"She was loyal," sighed Tyler, "Too bad that she had to go."

Ben smirked, "Well, she did try to stay in the game.

Next, came David's.

"He turned on me," noted Tyler, "And now I returned the favor."

Freddi smiled, "He was loyal no matter what you say, Tyler."

Lastly, came Jada's torch.

"Too bad I never got to see her-" said Ben.

Tyler interrupted him, "Shut it. She was very nice. She should've used that body of hers to her advantage."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Foxhound tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Freddi."

Freddi did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be holding yourselves between two walls. Your feet will be standing on very little footholds. Every 10 minutes, you'll move your feet down a step, until you reach the smallest foothold. Last one standing, wins immunity, and goes to the Final 2."

All of the Final 3 got situated.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

"Alright, it's time to move down to the next foothold."

Ben, Freddi, and Tyler did so, without any trouble.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Alright, it's time to move down to the last foothold. This is where you'll be for the rest of the challenge."

But among the switching, one person fell off...

…

…

"Freddi is out of the challenge. We're down to Ben and Tyler."

– 30 minutes in.. –

Both men were in pain...and only one stepped down...

…

…

…

…

…

"Ben is out. TYLER WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

Both Ben and Freddi cheered for Tyler.

"Well, Tyler, your going to the Final Tribal Council, and tonight, your making a choice on which Favorite your taking with you. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 38

Ben was laying in the shelter.

"_All I can hope for, is for Tyler to stay true to me, and not take Freddi. He's a dumbass if he takes her, because she will win. Not saying he can beat me, but I think Tyler has no shot of winning." - Ben _

Freddi was swimming in the ocean.

"_Tyler may have stabbed David in the back, but I think Tyler might keep me around over Ben. I'm not too sure, but uh, I hope he takes me." - Freddi_

Tyler was contemplating his decision.

"_I'm taking the person who I think I can honestly beat in the jury vote. Freddi and Ben both have allies on the jury, but I think I can sway them my way. So, tonights vote may come down to loyalty throughout the game to me." - Tyler_

– – – – –

The Foxhound tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Timmy,"

"Jill,"

"Arlando,"

"Amethyst,"

"Nicole,"

"David,"

"And Jada, voted out last tribal council."

"OK, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Tyler is the only one whose voting. Freddi and Ben, you guys need to plea to Tyler, and try to get him to take you to the Final 2. Freddi, you'll go first." offered Jeff.

"I've been helping you since we got together, and I've never written your name down. The same can or may not be said for Ben. If you don't take me, I understand." explained Freddi.

"Ben."

"I think the both of us deserve to go head-to-head in the final vote, because we're both likable people, and honestly likable people should win Survivor. I like you Freddi, but I'm playing for myself now." explained Ben.

"Ok, Tyler. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Tyler's Vote: Time will tell if I will come to regret this decision or not. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Freddi.

Freddi nodded, and hugged both guys. "Good luck you guys."

"Freddi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Freddi waved goodbye as she left.

"You have now completed the jury. Tomorrow night, you will experience Final Tribal Council, where one of you will become the winner. Have a good last day. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Freddi's Final Words**

"I'm a bit peeved that Tyler didn't take me, but it's a game, and I'll deal with it. I've had a good time for my second time in the game. I didn't win a million dollars, but I got third place, and that's good enough for me. I think the winner might be clear tomorrow night, but we'll see."

Freddi – Tyler

– – – – –

Foxhound Day 39

Ben was excited to be here on Day 39.

"Yeah man! We did it!" cheered Ben.

Tyler nodded, cheering along with him, "I know man! We're set for the last day!"

"_I chose Ben to take to the Finals, because I would like for there to be a challenge. If I took Freddi, I think that would be unfair for her. So, with Ben around, I predict a 5-3 vote, rather then a 8-0, 7-1, or a 6-2 vote." - Tyler_

Ben and Tyler collected their stuff from out of the shelter, and Ben set it aflame.

"Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo." chanted Ben, doing a funny dance.

"_I loved being on Survivor for a second time. It was fun, and plus I'm in the Final Two! How cool is that! I'm also satisfied that I've won the game. Why am I being cocky? Well, look at my competition. Tyler's been very wishy washy and has backstabbed a lot of people. There's no chance he's winning." - Ben_

Tyler chuckled, "We're gonna do well tonight, I guarantee it."

Ben nodded, "I wish you the best of luck man. That jury just might be tough on us."

"Well, if it is, we can do it," smiled Tyler, "There's been worse."

"_I'm ready. I'm ready to plead my case to the jury, and play one last time in 39 days. Bring it on." - Tyler_

Both Tyler and Ben made their way to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Final 2 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Timmy,"

"Jill,"

"Arlando,"

"Amethyst,"

"Nicole,"

"David,"

"Jada,"

"And Freddi, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Ben and Tyler. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Ben, you first." said Jeff.

"As we all know, there can only be one winner. But, uh, I would like to start off, by saying to you; It's a game. That's plain and simple. If you came in here looking for friends, your sadly mistaken. People take this game seriously, like myself. Hell, in Green Hill, I wasn't even serious. This time, I was prepared, and I was ready to play. I always stayed true to myself, and never betrayed any one of you. Thank you." explained Ben.

"Okay Tyler, your go."

"My speech won't be as good, but I'll try, at any rate. My goal in this game was to eliminate the threats. Jill was one, Arlando was one, Nicole was one, and David was one. I wanted to eliminate them, and get lesser threats on my side. For instance, Winslow. I've played a good game, and now, I'll listen to you." explained Tyler.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Ben and Tyler in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it's now time to ask questions to the Final 2. We'll start with Jada."

Jada went on up.

"Hello boys. The question I have for you is name one trait that you always stand by." asked Jada.

"Integrity." said Ben.

"Honesty." said Tyler.

Jada nodded, and sat down.

"David."

David went on up.

"I'm voting for Ben," said David, "Here's why. Tyler, there was no reason for you, to have to stab me in the back."

"Can I say something?" asked Tyler.

David shrugged.

"I took you out, because I thought you had plans to take me out, and replace me with Freddi." explained Tyler.

"I would never replace you, man. You were my right hand man. You took that away, and just placed yourself above your allies. That's pathetic." muttered David.

He sat back down.

"Nicole, your up."

"Hi. Ben, I'll start with you. When Jill and Arlando left the game, how did you get here, to the finals, being on the outside." asked Nicole.

"Thank Amethyst for that. Without her blabbing to me about voting you out, I would've never gotten here." replied Ben.

"Alright then. Tyler, while you may be a very kind man, you are also a liar. You've betrayed David. You betrayed Jill. You even betrayed me. That's three people that may end up voting for Ben. Give us all one reason to vote for you." asked Nicole.

"Like Ben said in his opening statement, it's a game. Take personal feelings, and throw them away, and vote based on who played the best game." replied Tyler.

Nicole nodded, and sat down.

"Freddi."

Freddi went on up.

"You guys played an awesome game. My question is for Tyler. Could you give me a reason why you took Ben over me?" asked Freddi.

"I'm going to regret saying this, but I feel like I should get it off my chest. I honestly thought I would really beat you good in the Final 2." sighed Tyler.

Most jurors found this amusing.

"I wanted it to be a fair fight, and with Ben by my side, I think it'll be very close." noted Tyler.

Freddi nodded, and sat down.

"Jill."

Jill went on up.

"Ben, you were awesome. Tyler, you were not so awesome. I think that's all that I have to say." smiled Jill.

She was going to sit down, but Tyler called her back up.

"Wait, hold on, why?" asked Tyler.

"Because you turned on me!" snapped Jill.

"You turned on _**ME**_!" snapped Tyler back.

Jill sneered at him, and sat back down.

"Arlando."

Arlando went on up.

"Alright, uh, I have nothing much to say," noted Arlando, "Tyler and Ben, both of you were strong in challenges, and I think we will have a close vote. Good luck."

He sat back down.

"Amethyst."

Amethyst went on up.

"Ben. All I can say here, is that I hate you," sneered Amethyst, "Yes, your right, it was my fault that I caused you to get farther in the game. But, you didn't need to use it against me. You could've kept it to yourself to use later on. Not right away. Tell me why you need my vote."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think I do need your vote." muttered Ben.

Most jurors were surprised by this.

"Fine by me." replied Amethyst.

She sat back down.

"Timmy, close us up."

Timmy went on up.

"Good job to the both of you. I don't have any questions. I think a lot was said tonight. Good luck." smiled Timmy.

He sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Timmy, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

I'll be putting up the reading of the votes shortly. I think you guys know who's going to win anyway, if your smart.

Survivor Distant will be premiering this weekend! The cast list has been posted! There has been some changes if you haven't noticed.

Tribes:

**Ometepe: Ace, Admiral, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Static, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Camofrog, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Lobo, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Washington. Ben, Tyler, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GO GO GO GO BEN TAN THE AMAZING ASIAN SUPREME!"

"TYLER IS THE MAN!"

First vote,

…

…

Tyler.

…

…

Ben. One vote Ben, one vote Tyler.

…

…

Ben. Two votes Ben, one vote Tyler.

…

…

Tyler. Tied two votes Tyler, two votes Ben.

…

…

Ben. Three votes Ben, two votes for Tyler.

…

…

…

…

Ben. Four votes Ben, two votes for Tyler.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, is BEN TAN!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Ben doing a dance on stage, in pure happiness. Tyler congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 10 contestants booted, Enoch, Winslow, Cynder, Alex, Jacky, Kris, Sora, Matt, Amigo, and Sami, soon joined them.

"One of our best strategists has become the winner of Survivor. Ben may be the most strategic winner ever. Good job to Ben Tan the Asian Supreme!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my second season of Survivor. Especially to Machine146, Drrockz, Luigenius, DonPianta, and Princess Toady, who were my only loyal readers.

Ben was clearly the best strategic winner we've had on the show. (Would've been Will, but he lost both times he played) I liked Tyler too, but only one could win.

Good job Megaman1998 for being the last fan standing!

This weekend is the premier of Survivor Distant. HYPE.


End file.
